Holiday Dysfunction, Honest Intention, Love, & Other Things
by ARCreader
Summary: Henry wants to dress up as Captain Hook for Halloween, Emma is avoiding Hook, and Hook is chasing Emma...Mary-Margaret wants a Thanksgiving with everyone and do we mean EVERYONE and David is beginning to hate every holiday. Hook gives Henry relationship advice involving mistletoe around Christmas and will Regina and Neal find someone to share a New Year's kiss with? CapSwan FIC!
1. Chapter 1: Henry's Idea

**I** **had a pretty great Halloween so it only makes sense that I would make a fic with my two favorite characters...right?**

**Emma has been avoiding Hook since their return from Neverland, a feat she has managed quite amazingly until Henry reveals that he wants to dress as our beloved Captain for Storybrooke's Hallow's Eve Festival and enrolls Hook to help him. Now she's being forced to face her feelings as Hook begins to break her walls down but will he break through? Total Captain Swan fic**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 of Hallow's Eve: Henry's Costume & Walls**

"So kid, do you have it figured out?"

Henry looked up from his hot cocoa with a whipped cream moustache which prodded a warm smile from Emma. She had to fight the urge to brush back a bit of the hair that flopped onto his forehead, finding it hard to believe that he was here sitting in front of her in Granny's Diner once again as if they hadn't just survived their traumatizing ordeal in Neverland.

"Yeah," was the short answer as he sucked at his hot cocoa through the straw, his eyes lighting on the breakfast platters that Ruby brought to their table. Emma watched his face as their friend placed the food in front of them and tried to tamper down the ache in her chest as he instantly grabbed his fork and got to chowing. He hadn't been underfed on the island but he hadn't been fed as great as he was used to either and they were still working on putting weight back on him.

"Really? Well, that's great," she acknowledged when Ruby left as she mixed her hash browns around on her plate with her fried eggs over easy. "So who are you going as?"

Henry swallowed and opened his mouth to answer when the bells to the diner door jingled and she watched his eyes light up. He pointed his finger at the newcomer with a smile spread wide over his face.

"Him!"

She looked over her shoulder and felt her heart stop in her chest at the sight of Hook in the doorway. His blue gaze collided with hers for a moment before she turned and leaned her head against her hands with her elbows resting on the table.

"Really Henry? Are you sure?"  
"Of course! Hook is awesome."

A long breath escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. She should have seen this going down. Ever since they had left that cursed island Henry had incessantly asked about stories of Hook, wondering at the sword fights and battles they had gone through to save him. In a way the pirate captain had become an idol of his over the last few weeks so the fact that he would want to dress up as him for the town's Hallow's Eve Festival shouldn't have been too surprising. She should have expected it a matter of fact.

"Are you sure you don't want to go as Peter Pan?" she teased and he looked at her as if she had just grown three heads before giving her an amused smirk.  
"I'm going as Hook," he said a bit more firmly before waving his hand to capture the pirate's attention.  
"Henry, don't," she hissed but he wasn't listening.

A few seconds later Hook's form was shadowing their table and she forced herself to look up and give him a small smile which he returned with a smirk before turning his attention to Henry.

"What is it lad?"  
"I just want your advice is all."

Hook's eyes widened and he glanced at Emma who only stared at Henry with a look that spoke of long suffering and tolerance if he'd ever seen one. It was amusing to say the least and he decided to continue the conversation, fully focusing on the lad who'd become something of a shadow to him the last several days.

"And what is it you seek my advice about?"

He slid into the booth beside Henry, effectively ignoring the warning look that lit across Emma's face like a firecracker.

"I'm dressing up as you for the Festival this weekend and I was wondering exactly what I need to wear. Like do you always wear your coat or can I get away not having one? And a sword…I'll need a real sword huh instead of that wood one Gramps gave me."

Hook felt a bit flattered that of all the characters he knew, the boy chose him to imitate and it was hard to bite the fond smile back.

"I would be happy to help. However, it depends on your mother, of course."

Emma focused her attention on them when she finally comprehended Hook's words only to find that Henry was already fixing his puppy dog eyes on her and Hook was smiling at her with a bit of challenge reflecting in his eyes. Of course the ultimate decision would be on her. Crush the kids dreams or hand him over to the pirate to aid him in what she was sure Henry was already calling Operation: Hook Decoy or something of the like.

The staring contest felt like it went down for longer than it had when she finally let out a long sigh and fiddled with her hot cocoa mug.

"Fine, it's alright," she okayed much to Henry's relief and Hook's amusement. "But there are conditions."

Henry moaned but stopped when she gave him her mom look. He had already gotten away with too much the last several weeks since they had come back home and this seemed like as good an opportunity as any to slowly settle him back into reality.

"You have to promise me that you're going to finish your homework ever night, Henry. If it's not finished then you don't get to meet up with Hook after school the following day. Understand?"

He nodded eagerly and she smiled before continuing. "And you'll be home for dinner each night at 7. Sharp. No excuses."

His smile faltered a bit at that news and she wondered what it was he had in mind that would allow him to be out with Hook past 7. It wasn't like him and Hook could throw back shots of rum and shoot the shit together.

"And you," she turned her focus to Hook who had watched her in mom mode with a grin twitching at his lips. "You will be a good influence on Henry. No talking of wenches or the like and please keep the alcohol at a minimal."  
"You've got a deal, love."

She rolled her eyes before glancing at the clock behind their heads. Eight o'clock and Henry had to get going.

"Hey kid, we better get you to school or you're going to be late."

Henry grabbed the remaining piece of toast of his plate and shoved it in his mouth, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as Hook moved out of the booth to let him out. Henry rounded the table to give Emma a quick hug before saluting the pirate.

"See you at the dock after school?"  
"Sounds good, mate."

Henry threw a winning smile at both of them before turning and bolting out the door. Hook sat back down at the table across from Emma who took another bite of her breakfast while shooting him a wide eyed stare. Ruby sauntered over to the table and quickly down his order, throwing a smile and a wink at Emma as she walked away and Hook laughed at the expression on Emma's face which only caused her to narrow her eyes at him.

"What do you want, Hook?"  
"Nothing except your company. We haven't spoken much since we've come back. It's kind of entertaining really watching the many ways you've gone about avoiding me the last several weeks."

She glanced away from his all too knowing gaze, embarrassed that she'd been caught. Since they'd pulled into the docks she had avoided him as if her life had depended on it, an act Neal had been indiscreetly excited about until she made it clear to him that she wasn't interested in seeing him any other day past dropping Henry off at his place. That hadn't been a fun discussion.

"I've been busy," she threw at him which he only quirked a brow at but still she pressed on. "I'm the Sheriff of this town. It's a time consuming job that I've been balancing with family time and Henry so sorry but I haven't really had a lot of time to swing by the docks to down a rum with you."  
"I see, love, but it still doesn't explain you crossing to the other side of the street when you see me coming up on the hard trail."

She raised a brow at him and he let out a sigh. "The place you walk on by the street," he explained and it was her turn to raise a brow.  
"The sidewalk?"  
"Ah, yes. Sidewalk."  
"Well, I apologize," she muttered and felt just the teeniest bit of sincerity deep down in her heart. "I'll be more aware next time."

He only nodded and she let her thoughts wander when Ruby came by the table with his plate, affording her a moment to think. Yes, she'd been avoiding him; she could own that but it wasn't just because she was a bitch or because she was busy. If she was being honest with herself it was because he scared her. They had grown close on the island, had had their vulnerable moments and he had come up beside her in a way that she had always wanted someone to do for her. He had fought for her and with her and the fact that he was staying in Storybrooke and sitting across the table from her was proof that he was still fighting.

"Anything else I can bring you?" Ruby's voice cut into her thoughts.  
"Just the check," Emma answered after Hook mumbled his thank you, but no.

They both watched her retreating back as she headed for the bar and Emma looked at Hook warily. He took a bite of the waffles, spearing a strawberry on the end of his fork before shoving it in his mouth.

"So what are you up to today?" he asked and she stopped looking at his lips as he licked a bit of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth and tried to focus on his eyes.  
"None of your business," she bit out in frustration that was aimed more at herself than him.  
"You know, I know what you're doing, what all of this," he waved his hand at her in a circular motion with his fork in hand, "is."  
"Oh yeah? Well, if you know so much about me what do you think it is I'm doing? Because last I looked I was working and being a mother."

He took in the pissed off look that colored her face and the hard glint in her eyes and felt himself rise up to the challenge. He had already come this far, he may as well go all the way.

"You've had your heart broken and you are so used to people leaving and never coming back that you have this wall up. And when you feel that someone is threatening the protection your wall provides, you avoid them and then when you can't avoid them, you snap at them to get them to back off," he said slowly and deliberately, his eyes never leaving her face. He saw something shift in her eyes and yet that hard glint gleamed. "Well, love," he continued, "Just so you know I'm in it for the long haul. You couldn't get rid of me if you sent the whole cavalry on my bloody ass."  
"Hook, you are so off base, it's not even funny," she hissed and he gave her a wry grin that only aggravated her even further. "What do you know of it? What in the world makes you such a pro on issues of the heart?"  
"Because I had walls," he let out on a long breath before leaning toward her. "And then you came striding in and I didn't want them anymore. I didn't want you to not know me so now the only walls between whatever this is between us, are yours."

His honesty took her by surprise and she could only gape at him with a slack mouth, the fight fading from her eyes.

It wasn't until Ruby came with her check that she showed any sign of comprehension and even then her movements were stiff as she shifted through her wallet and laid a twenty dollar bill on the table. He watched her slide out of the booth and pull her leather jacket over her sweater, flipping her hair out from under the collar before finally fixing him with a look.

"Henry comes home no later than seven," she was able to get out before turning on her heel and bolting out the door, nearly trampling one of the dwarves in the process.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked and Hook looked from the closing glass door to the brunette who looked at him with a bit of concern in her eye.  
"No," he answered. "Not yet."


	2. Chapter 2: Pushing Back, Holding On

**And here's Chapter 2. Hope you liked the first one. **

**Leave reviews if you wish, I love feedback and disclaimer. I don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Hallow's Eve: Pushing Back, Holding On**

Mary-Margaret watched Emma absentmindedly stir the whipped cream around the top of her hot chocolate, her look dismal as she leaned her head against the heel of her hand. Every once in awhile her eyes would glance at the clock and then she'd let out a long sigh before dropping her gaze back to the drink she wasn't even sipping.

"You okay? You look a little off kilter tonight."  
"That's because I am a little off kilter," Emma mumbled.

Mary-Margaret threw the dish towel over her shoulder as she dried her hands on her apron, fixing a concerned look on her daughter.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Emma let out a long sigh and straightened her shoulders before sitting up in her seat.

"Hook called me out this morning. On everything."  
"Oh? What would he have to call you out on?" Mary-Margaret asked feigning a lack of knowledge at what Ruby had already told her. She obviously didn't do that great of a job though if Emma's glance was any indication.  
"Ruby already told you didn't she? Damn her wolf thing."  
"Fine, yes, I know and yes, he did call you out but he only did it because he cares."

Emma stared at her for a moment, considering what she said before rubbing her face with her hands and tangling them in her hair.

"It sounds like he likes you!"

Emma nearly fell off her chair at the sound of David's voice from the sitting room a little ways a way and she turned toward him with her eyes wide.

"Holy shit, when did you get here?"

He looked at her confused as he glanced at the clock. "A couple of minutes ago. I said hi and you said hi back."  
"I'm losing it."  
"Maybe but hey, who hasn't," Mary-Margaret smiled at her before turning to pull the lasagna and French bread from the oven.

The door opened then and Henry burst into the room, his back pack bouncing behind him as he threw his arms around Emma and squeezed her in one of his signature hugs.

"Whoa! Hey there," she struggled to breathe but still managed to laugh. "Did you have a good time?"

It was the right question to ask because for the next several minutes as they settled in for dinner time and proceeded to eat, Henry talked nonstop somehow managing to feed himself between words. Hook had taken him on an official tour of the ship and had showed him how to tie knots and such, the descriptions causing Emma to raise her brow.

"I thought you were wanting to know what pirates wear not what pirates do," she said and if she didn't think his grin could get any bigger, it did.  
"That's the best part. I finished my homework. The assignment was an interview someone we look up to and since I did David before the whole Greg, Tamara, and Peter Pan thing, I did Hook."  
"Oh."

Henry went on as if she hadn't interrupted at all, sparking David's interest when he asked if Hook and David had ever had a sword fight and if so who won. They hadn't ever come to each other at sword point and Henry seemed just a bit disappointed in the fact but before he could dwell on it he was on the next topic.

All the while Mary-Margaret watched the conflicting emotions flirt across Emma's face as Hook took place as the main topic that evening at dinner. She remembered her own prior misgivings toward Hook before Neverland and even for awhile on the island but she'd learned there were two sides to the man: Hook and Killian. She couldn't help but wonder if what had Emma unnerved was the fact that when he was with her he wasn't Hook. He was the man who had once loved and lost and sought to love again. He wanted to love her.

_Oh, Emma,_ _don't push him too hard_, she silently prayed but she knew that no matter what Emma did to repel him, Hook would fight her kicking and screaming until she let go of everything that held her back.

* * *

Emma was in the office a couple of days later, shifting through the papers that had grown too crowded on her desk. Typed complaints, suggestions, and letters of appreciation blurred in her mind as she grabbed the next pile, taking a swig of her coke as she leaned back in her chair. The first one was a concern from an older citizen about how late the Festival was going to be taking place and anything after that was a lost cause.

At the mention of the Festival, Emma's mind shot to Henry and Hook.

Hook had offered to not just show Henry what pirates wear but had found some smaller pants and a shirt that looked like his somewhere on his ship and had donated them to the cause. Henry had been ecstatic and if that hadn't been enough Mary-Margaret had betrayed her and invited Hook to come along with her and Henry on a shopping excursion around town for the vest and coat.

Emma had sat out on that one, claiming that she had so much to do back at the office even though she'd spent most of her time that day tossing paper balls at her trash can. She knew she was doing exactly what it was he had called her out on, but she couldn't help it. He unnerved her, exposed her and she didn't like the lack of control it made her feel so yes, she would be avoiding him until he gave up and left.

She did have to give him credit, though. He was stubborn.

"But I'm even more stubborn," she muttered as she placed the stack back on her desk.  
"I couldn't say the truth better myself, love."

She jumped in her seat and looked at the door where the subject of her thoughts leaned against the doorway, an amused smirk tugging across his face. He held a takeout cup in his hand, the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon tantalizing her senses.

"Hook! What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I came by to see if you wanted a hot chocolate but it looks like you already have yourself a drink."

She glanced at the coke on her desk and suddenly it didn't seem as appealing as the hot chocolate in his hand. Sucking in a breath, she looked back at him and gave him a wry grin.

"It's not as good as I thought it was going to be."  
"Oh, so you do want the hot chocolate?"  
"Well, you came all this way," she said slowly, starting to feel a bit awkward for accepting a gift from someone she'd literally been running away from.

Hook smiled at the desire in her face as her eyes skimmed the hot chocolate that warred with the hesitancy to accept his gift which was more or less than some sort of bribe. All he wanted was to hold some sort of conversation with the lovely Swan girl, a task that had proved difficult the last several days even with the time he spent with Henry.

Although that time wasn't completely empty and void. He had learned a great deal about Emma through Henry's lovely talent for telling stories. He'd learned how she first came to town, about her becoming Sheriff, cutting off the branches to Regina's beloved apple tree and many more tales that he found very much reflected the heart and soul of the woman in front of him.

He stepped forward and held out the drink for her to take and she reached for it, freezing when her finger tips brushed against his. Something warm and electric passed between the two of them that brought a faint blush to her cheeks and after a second's pause, he finally let go.

"So what brings you down here? You know other than the cocoa."

She leaned back in her chair and sipped on the drink, a warm smile coloring her features. He perched on the edge of her desk and stroked his hook as he studied her, marveling at how she could be as cold as a blizzard one moment and then as warm and balmy as a day on the ocean the next.

"Nothing really. We got the finishing touches to Henry's costume."  
"Oh really? I bet he's loving that."  
"I'm sure you won't be able to get him out of it for days," Hook agreed and shared a smile with her.  
"More than likely. He'll probably find every reason and excuse under the sun that will help him to get away with it, too."  
"Well, he's more than welcome to wear it when he comes to visit me…if that ever happens."  
"Oh, I'm sure it will. He practically worships the ground you walk on."

Emma watched his blue eyes twinkle and she allowed herself a weak moment to observe the man in front of her. His hair was carelessly tousled as if he'd just come in from a wind storm but not in a crazy way relative to Einstein and she could appreciate the stubble growing along his jaw line, imagining that without it he wouldn't look quite as devilish. Her eyes rested on his lips and for a fleeting second she wondered what it would feel like to feel his lips on hers. The thought was bold and one she realized she wasn't completely repulsed by.

He remained quiet while she silently assessed him, her eyes finally meeting his once again but this time he noticed something different. The hard glint wasn't there, her guard somehow slipped and he felt the pride of progress swell in his chest.

"Emma?"

She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, whatever thoughts she'd been having interrupted and gone. She looked up at him and the warm feeling that had been there was gone and fear widened her eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, she was standing from her seat and grabbing the jacket that hung over the back of her chair. Avoiding his questioning gaze, she rounded the desk and moved to walk past him but he grabbed her arm with his hook, jerking her to attention.

"Hook, let me go. I have to get home. Mary-Margaret needs help with dinner. I was supposed to be there moments ago actually," she said calmly but just a bit rushed, still not daring to meet his gaze.

He wanted to shake her, to yell at her, to crush her lips with his own and the thought of pushing her up against the wall and invading her space wasn't beyond him but he just bit his lip and with a loud sigh let her go. Ever the gentleman.

"As you wish, love."

She met his gaze then, apology shining in her eyes before she turned on her heel and left him alone in the office staring at her abandoned cup of cocoa wondering if she would ever want him. As soon as he had the thought he pushed it back and allowed his eyes to wander around the office. An idea suddenly entered his mind and he thought on it, mulling it around for awhile before a smile lit his face.

He pushed himself off of the desk and strode toward the office door with intent and purpose resounding in every step as he walked down the hallway out into the brisk air. His mind remembered Henry's story of Operation: Cobra between him and Emma and he knew he had to get the lad involved. Only this mission's target was Emma.


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Pirate's Life For Me

**Hey all! Thanks for the follows and the faves. Pretty much made my day. I had to throw a little bit of Neal in here because I'm pretty sure his reaction to his kid dressing up as Hook wouldn't quite be so calm. **

**We're nearing the end of this quick fic so if you have any comments or reviews, type 'em up!**

**Once again, disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 of Hallow's Eve: It's a Pirate's Life for Me**

"Did you know our son is dressing up as Captain Hook for the Festival?"

Emma calmly took a sip of her coffee as she flipped the page of the newspaper she was reading, not bothering to compromise the quiet of her morning to be interrogated by Neal. He should know better, he actually did know better, than to try and start a conversation this early in the morning with her; at least not until she was done with her first cup of coffee. So she ignored him and continued reading about the grand opening of the newly renovated library, setting the mug on the bar with her hand still wrapped around it just because the warmth felt good compared to the brisk breeze that filtered through the door every time someone came into the diner.

"Emma? Did you hear me?"

She continued to ignore him with the childlike reasoning that if she just ignored him, he would eventually get bored and go away. However, this was Neal and she should have expected him to do something to capture her attention, especially when it came to Henry.

His fist banged on the bar next to her and she winced when her coffee sloshed over the edge of the mug and burned her hand.

"Dammit, Neal!" she growled as she pulled her hand to her chest and grabbed a napkin to wipe herself with. When she was dry enough she narrowed her eyes up at him realizing that the rest of the morning crowd was looking at them with alarmed expressions on their faces, their own lively chatter dying down a bit.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm still waking up," she finally hissed and whipped up the newspaper between them, effectively blocking him from view. He must have got the picture because conversation slowly picked up around her once again before his little outburst and her shouting. She relaxed slightly, releasing some of the built up tension from the confrontation, or lack of one, from her body.

"Are you ready yet?"  
"Oh my god," she mumbled as she brought the paper down revealing Neal leaning against the counter next to her with a shit eating grin across his face. "Seriously is it that big a deal? Kids dress up as pirates all the time."  
"I know but this is Hook. You know, the man who murdered and pillaged and plays people like a fine fiddle to get what he wants."  
"Yeah, and who also _saved_ Henry. He's not the same guy you know and after everything Hook went through to get us all back home it makes sense that the kid would idolize him," Emma pointed out and Neal eventually nodded his head in slow acceptance as he realized from Henry's point of view, the pirate was a hero.

"So unless you want to crush the kid's fun and hard work, Henry's going as Captain Hook to the Festival tonight," she finished biting back the urge to end her statement with "get over it".

"So then what are you going to the Festival as? A parrot, Smee, a wench?"  
"I'm not going as anything and nice touch with the wench right there. I'm beginning to see why I once was so in love with you all those years ago."  
Neal recovered from her jab before asking the question Emma was asking herself. "Henry's letting you get away with not wearing a costume?"  
"Henry hasn't asked yet because he's been so caught up with his own costume," she answered as she slid off of the stool, accepting that while she sat here in the public Neal was going to pester her till the cows came home. "Now if you're done being a pompous ass, I'm going to work. I have nothing left to say here."

She lay a wad of dollars on the bar to pay for her drink and as a tip for Ruby before sliding on her jacket. She tossed Neal a look she was hoping was as lofty as she felt and headed for the door, feeling irritated enough to punch something. She stomped across the street to her office, aggravated that the man would be so petty as to bring something of little consequence up. It was just a costume.

The word costume brought to mind the other point he had raised and she let out a low breath as she thought of how she was going to tell her son she hadn't picked up a costume for herself. She could already see the disappointment and her heart pitched at the thought. She contemplated running down the street to see if one of the stores had anything she'd be willing to wear but her plan was cut off when Leroy came bounding toward her, his stride intent and his face set in a scowl.

_Never mind,_ she thought as she pushed the issue of being costumeless to the back of her mind so she could deal with the task that was surely at hand. She'd have to deal with Henry's bout of disappointment later.

* * *

Henry ran up the stairs to the loft, excitement playing across his face as he barged into the apartment causing Emma to nearly jump out of her seat in the sitting room.

"Mom! Do you have a costume?"  
"Uh, well, no," she stammered as an apologetic look crossed her face. "Sorry kid."  
"No, that's perfect! I got you one."

She raised a brow and then eyed the parcel he carried in his arms, her eyes lighting on the sword that lay over the top.

"Henry! Did you seriously run with a sword just lying there like that?"

She was across the room in seconds, relieving his arms of the package while fixing him with a concerned look.

"What if something happened and you hurt yourself?"  
"But that didn't happen so no need to worry about what could have happened," Henry argued, sidestepping the point as he pushed Emma toward her room. "C'mon just get dressed. We don't have a lot of time."

They both heard footsteps just then and they both turned in time to see David and Mary-Margaret exit their bedroom. Emma felt her jaw slack at the sight of Mary-Margaret in a bee costume while David wore a hat that resembled a bird.

"What in the world are you two dressed as?" Emma asked as she looked from one to the other with a skeptical glance that did nothing to deflate the enthusiastic Mary-Margaret.  
"We're the birds and the bees! Get it?"

Emma looked over to David who just shrugged his shoulders at her before shooting Mary-Margaret a look that spoke of nothing short of love and devotion. She had been uncomfortable with their lovey doviness at first but after several weeks of their all living together, she got used to it. She knew the costume was Mary-Margaret's idea, hands down, but she knew that there wasn't anything David wouldn't do to make her mother happy; even if it meant wearing something ridiculous like that hat.

"So what are you going as?" Mary-Margaret asked, her eyes affixed on the package in Emma's hands as a curious expression crossed her face.  
"Um, I don't know yet. Henry's taking care of me."  
"Well, go hurry up. We can all leave together if you want."

"Yeah, Mom! Get going."

Emma was shoved into her room and she turned in time to see Henry shut the door in her face before she heard him running up the stairs to his room to go change as well. She let out a sigh as she stepped toward the bed and dropped the parcel on her comforter, ripping through the paper as a million questions ran through her mind.

She furrowed her brow when she saw the pants, loose blouse and bustier, lifting the clothing up piece by piece to examine them. It was rather pirate-ish and she let out a sigh when she realized that was Henry's intent all along. He must have enrolled Hook's help in this as well and while part of her wanted to throw the clothing in a pile and burn it, the other half thought it rather cute that her son wanted her to match with him.

Willing herself not to imagine the innuendos that Hook would more than likely be whispering in her ear at the sight of her in pirate garb, a fantasy he'd made rather clear back in Neverland, she proceeded to change into the clothing.

"That is if he's talking to me at all," she muttered and she didn't know why but the idea of him not speaking to her bothered her on some level. She didn't allow her mind to dwell on it, however, when she heard Henry bounding down the stairs outside her door.

"Mom?"  
"Almost ready!"

She finished tying up the bustier and grabbed a pair of boots from her closet that were comfortable but did the costume justice. She glanced at herself in the mirror and felt a bit of shock ripple through her body at her appearance. If anyone had told her she could pull off the pirate look she would have skewered them with a look but she had to admit the clothes looked as if they were made for her. A devilish grin waxed across her lips and she turned sideways, examining her reflection with appreciation.

"Mom! Seriously!"

She strode across her room and opened the door to reveal Henry standing just outside her door. His appearance made her halt for a second as she took in the black leather overcoat that looked amazingly very much like Hook's and the rest of his outfit from the black vest, leather pants, boots and hook that the Captain himself had made at the blacksmith's for the boy.

"I have to say, kid, you look pretty cool," she said as she smiled at the guyliner around his eyes, feeling that Hook himself would appreciate the mini replica of himself.

"So do you! Now can we go?"

Emma smiled at his eagerness and followed him to the sitting room where Mary-Margaret and David stood at the door waiting for them. At the sight of both of them they let out low whistles and Mary-Margaret glanced up at David.

"Don't freak out but I believe our house is being pillaged," she joked, her eyes twinkling at Emma and her grandson.  
"Yeah, it's a pirate's life for me," Emma smirked as leatherclad Henry stepped between her two parents for the door. "We better get going before he loses it."

David switched off the kitchen light and allowed the ladies to proceed him to the stairs Henry was already running down.

"You look like you belong in those clothes," Mary-Margaret whispered to Emma and Emma gave her a lopsided smile.

If she was being honest with herself, she liked the clothing as well and she smiled as her mind recalled those few times Hook told her she'd make a hell of a pirate the first time being at the top of the beanstalk. The compliment had been repeated many times on the island when they'd fought with the Lost Ones and the sirens as well as several times on their voyage back to Storybrooke when he'd taught her all he knew at the helm, claiming she was a natural.

She followed Henry out the door into the brisk cold where several others clad in costumes passed them by on their way to main street. Having just thought of the pirate she wondered if he was going to be present that evening and despite her meeting with him the night previous and how she had basically ran away from him, she hoped he was.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Mind If I Do

**Here's the fourth chapter! One more and this little shindig will be done. If you have any hopes for the next chapter, let me know and if you like the way I write I have a story still In Progress-Neverland, A Cursed Place. This particular story isn't a follow up to that one...they're completely separate by all accounts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 of Hallow's Eve: Don't Mind If I Do**

Hook pulled at the cravat that felt more like a noose around his neck wondering for the hundredth time what the bloody hell he was doing. The original plan had been for Emma to match him, for them to look like a good fit but Henry had thrown a wrench in his plans, declaring that the pirate couldn't waltz into the Festival without a costume.

They had argued back and forth but in the end the lad had won with a defiant lift of his chin and it was then that Hook realized that there was very little he wouldn't do for the boy. It was like Henry had a magic of his own that caused everyone around him to bend willingly and the pirate thought they may as well declare him king of the town.

He had willingly, yet hesitantly followed the boy into Busy Mice Custom Clothing not sure what to expect so he'd let Henry take the lead, glancing through the racks that held costumes and gowns of every sort and god awful color imaginable.

"What are we looking for?"  
"I don't know," Henry admitted but continued browsing through the material, "But I'm sure we'll know when we find it."

He finally found something that caused his eyes to light up and before Hook knew what was happening, clothing was being shoved into his arms and the boy was at his back, pushing him toward the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

"You have to try this on! It's perfect!"  
"What the bloody hell is it?"  
"Prince Charming."

Hook had looked at him with a slack jaw but all Henry did was smirk and shut the door to the dressing room in his face, leaving him to try it on himself.

So now here he stood, a pirate dressed as a supposed prince which was funny considering Emma was a princess dressed as a pirate. He smiled a lopsided grin realizing that was probably what Henry had been getting at all along and he pulled his flask from his inside pocket and inwardly toasted to the boy. He was smart as a whip that one.

"Why, if it isn't Captain Hook."

He finished his swig and looked to his left to see Rumpel and Belle looking at him, a menacing grin crossing the Dark One's face. Hook just lifted his hook in acknowledgement, wondering what the bloody hell he was dressed as and his face must have betrayed his question because the smile tilted right off of the man's lips.

"You two look rather festive."  
"Belle picked it out," Rumpel said rather hastily which made Belle look at him with an amused expression and before she could explain what it was they were dressed as, he grabbed her elbow and left in a huff of bright colors and odd clothing.

"We're dressed like the 80's," she still managed to call over her shoulder and Hook only shook his head feeling sorry for whoever the 80's were because they obviously dressed ridiculously.

He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket and he reached his hand in and grabbed the device that Henry called a walkie talkie. They had played with them several times that week on the ship when they'd been playing a form of hide-and-seek sword fighting, something that both of them weren't willing to share with Emma.

"'Ello, mate."  
"Operation Parrot under way. We have just entered the premises."

Hook smiled at the name of the mission and shook his head with amusement. Henry had explained that all pirates in the movies had parrots which Hook found utterly ridiculous. In all of his travels he couldn't think of one situation in which a bird would have come in handy or made him seem ominous or threatening.

"Roger that."

He shoved the walkie talkie back into his pocket and straightened the dark blue coat that was trimmed with gold decorum. It was not him, not him at all and he could only sigh at what a man could do in the name of love.

He started walking down the street, keeping an eye out for Henry and his mother as people milled about him in full costume, flitting from one stand to the next with a cup of something warm in one hand and a bag of candy in the other. Shop owners gave out candy to children and the sound of music floated in the air. He finally came to the intersection where an area for a dance was set up, the seven dwarves providing a lively tune on several instruments Hook had never seen before in his life.

Distracted for a moment he watched the band and the people swinging around the dance floor, his mind wandering over a memory long past when he felt someone playfully punch him in the arm. Glancing down he found himself looking into Henry's grinning face and he grinned straight back.

"Well, the rest is up to you. Good luck _wooing_ her."  
"She's wearing the costume?"  
"She's wearing it alright."

Henry tilted his head over his shoulder in the direction he had come from causing Hook to glance in that direction.

Emma was walking toward them in all her pirate glory, her eyes focused on Henry and not paying any mind to the supposed stranger beside him. The clothing suit her to a tee and she looked better than Hook had thought imaginable.

"Henry you just can't go running off like that," she said a bit breathless as she placed her hands on his shoulder. "I need to know where you're going and who you're with."

Her eyes looked up at Hook then and he saw surprise flicker across her face before her jaw slacked as she took in what he was wearing.

"Hook?"  
"Milady," he offered and gave a short bow much to Henry's entertainment.  
"You're what? Prince Charming?"  
"Aye and it looks like you're a pirate, a rather attractive one at that."

She blushed under his appreciative gaze which threw Hook off considering he usually got an eye roll or an irritated glare for any sort of flirtation he threw at her. He felt a foolish sense of confidence swell up in his chest at the small fact barely noticing when a girl in a red hood approached them and bumped shoulders with Henry.

"Hey Grace," Henry's voice cut into the adult's quiet speculation of each other and Emma turned her attention to the two kids, giving Grace a distracted smile. She noticed a mischievous look cross over Henry's face just then and before she could ask questions, he grabbed Grace's hand and started to pull her into the crowd.

"Hey Mom, me and Grace are going to get some hot chocolate!"  
"We are?"  
"Yes, we are," Henry said firmly and Grace gave him an odd look before understanding crossed her face. She turned to Emma with a wide smile before glancing at Hook, her eyes sparking with the same kind of mischief that reflected in Henry's.  
"We'll be back!"

Before Emma could say anything in protest they bolted and disappeared into the crowd of people in costumes and Emma let out a long sigh. That kid. He was up to something and turning her attention to Hook she knew it had something to do with the pirate.

"Lively lad that one is. Smart as a whip, too."

His blue eyes brushed over her face and she couldn't stop the small smile as she gave a faint shrug of her shoulders. Whatever Henry had up his sleeve was going to come about whether she liked it or not. She may as well just go with it.

"Yeah, he's got a mind of his own."

She crossed her arms and allowed her eyes to drift over to the people dancing, catching a glimpse of David swinging Mary-Margaret across the pavement. They made it all look so easy. Hook continued to stand by her side and she slid him a sidelong glance, thinking that his good looks should be illegal in every realm. It didn't matter what he wore; he would always look like the bad boy, the rogue, and against her own will it thrilled her.

"Sorry about last night," she heard herself say and she felt her expression freeze on her face. Where had that come from?

He looked over at her, surprise crossing his features and Emma didn't blame him. She couldn't think of one time she had ever apologized to him. They both just kind of rolled with whatever punches they dealt each other but tonight it was like her mouth had a mind all its own because if that hadn't been enough, she continued to prattle on.

"I just, well I was thinking of things and then you were looking at me and I was looking at you and-" she cut herself off and closed her eyes feeling like the idiot she appeared to be. When had she become this bundle of hormones that stammered out words? She was freakin Emma Swan.

"I scared you."

His tone was understanding and laced with gentleness and she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. A real genuine smile. A Killian Jones kind of smile that she had seen time and time again and each time the effect was the same; it weakened her knees but made her want to run.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

He glanced back at the dancing crowd and then looked back to her, contemplation drawing his brows together. Before she could ask what he was thinking he was in front of her, extending his hand and giving a small mock bow with his trademark grin coloring his face.

"Miss Swan, will you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

She looked surprised for a second and then dread colored her eyes.

"No."

He felt his smile falter and she shook her head as if she was warring with herself.

"It's not because I don't want to," she spit out suddenly and rare vulnerability sparked in her eyes. "I just don't know how. Never went to a school dance or anything of the sort."

His smirk reigned on his face again and before she knew what was happening, his hook encircled her waist, resting at the small of her back and pulling her toward him. He captured her hand with his and at his touch, she felt the same bit of electricity she had felt the night previous. She instinctively placed her other hand on his shoulder and let him twirl her onto the dance floor, her feet stumbling in the process.

"Well, love, there's always a time to learn," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her neck and spine. She bit her lip to keep her smile at bay but failed miserably as he twirled her out once again, his ocean blue eyes clashing with hers.

She allowed him to pull her close again and had to keep the mirth to herself as she thought that if someone had told her back when she was a teenager her first dance would be with Captain Hook, she would have laughed. He caught her expression and lifted a brow and she leaned forward till her breath brushed his ear.

"Then teach me, Captain."

It was a challenge and that familiar spark that had lit his eyes in Neverland plenty of times returned. He dipped her, effectively taking her breath away as his eyes brushed over her face with a dangerous gleam.

"Don't mind if I do."

**Like it? Leave a review to cheer me and our favorite couple on :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Gonna Fight You

**If you're a Neal-SwanFire fan you're going to hate me. Read at your own risk. As for this being the last chapter...I lied. Looks like I have one more chapter to go and this time I mean it. **

**Thanks for the reviews! They made my day so if you have any more kind words to encourage me with feel free to do so. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 of Hallow's Eve: Not Gonna Fight You**

"I didn't know you were such a matchmaker, Henry."

Henry glanced over at Grace as they made their way over to the cart where Granny was serving coffee and hot chocolate and gave her a wide smile. Like him, she was dressed as one of her favorite characters, that character being Red and Henry thought that Ruby would appreciate the gesture. He knew Hook had the day previous when Mary-Margaret had invited the pirate along with them on their little shopping adventure. At the sight of Henry clad in leather and giving his best smirk, Hook had given him a wide smile before tousling the boy's hair declaring that he looked every bit that of a rogue pirate.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Grace rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms with an amused expression on her face as they stepped into the back of the line.

"Please, I wasn't born yesterday. I know when you're on one of those operations of yours and the look on your face tells all."  
"I didn't know I was so transparent."  
"You're not, I just know you. So spill. Why are you setting your mom up with Hook?"

He grinned at her pushiness, knowing that curiosity was her motivator. Over the past week at school she had listened intently as he talked about his time with Hook, laughing at the appropriate parts and asking questions that she herself wanted the answer to. Ever since his arrival, the Captain had piqued the curiosity of just about every kid at the school and it was hard for Henry to not swell with pride that he was the one who actually knew the pirate.

In answer to her question he just shrugged his shoulders but he had his reasons for encouraging Hook to pursue his mom, the first one being that Hook didn't need encouragement.

"I just have a feeling that no matter what, he'll always be chasing my mom and it doesn't matter what she does or how she treats him, he'll be there. I think she hasn't had too many people fight for her so as long as he's willing, I don't know why I should deny them the chance."  
"I suppose that's a good reason if I've ever heard one," Grace smiled and she took his hand in hers, turning her attention back to their place in line. "Everyone needs someone like that."

Smiling, he squeezed her hand and pulled them forward, his mind wandering from his mom and her potential suitor to the friend standing at his side. Maybe after a hot chocolate and trick-or-treating he should take her out on the dance floor and maybe, just maybe if he had any luck Hook could show him how to dance with a girl.

* * *

Emma smiled to herself as she realized she was starting to get the hang of this dancing thing. She had to admit Hook had been a patient teacher, always explaining what it was he was doing and smiling his encouragement at her. In spite of her stumbling every once in awhile and stepping on his foot from time to time, she had to admit she was having fun and if the broad grin on his face was of any indication, he was too.

"See, Swan, you're a natural."  
"Ha! I don't think your feet would agree."  
"They're not entitled to opinion," he quipped as he spun her out then back in, her back to him with his hook settled on her waist and her hand still gripped in his leading hand.  
"So how did you learn to dance? I'm having a hard time seeing you and the crew members holding a ball on the Jolly Roger."  
"Well, I wasn't always a pirate, lass," he whispered in her ear as he swayed her back and forth, winking at David and Mary-Margaret as they waltzed by.  
"So then, what were you?"  
"That may be a conversation for another night. Preferably with a bit of rum present."  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Hook raised a brow at her question and spun her around so she was facing him, his eyes roaming over her face as he tried to read her. Her expression was open and the smile on her face somewhat lopsided, something keen to admiration showing in her eyes. Hell, if he'd known all it would take to win some points with the woman was a dance lesson, he would have danced with her a long time ago.

"I suppose if that's what you want to call it," he grinned at her as the music died down giving him cause to step back. They both clapped at the close of the song and a new one came on, this one just a bit slower than the ones they had been dancing to previous.

Emma looked around her as couples slowly came together and saw David draw Mary-Margaret close, her head leaning to rest on his shoulder. She felt awkward as Hook continued to stare at her as if trying to feel out whether or not it was safe to take her in his arms again and she was about to back away when she felt his hand take hers.

"C'mon, love. You have to learn the easiest dance of all."  
"No, it's okay. I'll just manage to somehow maim you."

He chuckled under his breath and pulled her close, his near proximity making her heart flutter in her chest. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as her body came flush to his and she snuck a glance up at his face to see his blue eyes surveying her. It was unnerving the way he could look at her like that and against her will, she felt her shoulders tense up.

"So what are your parents dressed as anyway?" he asked as if sensing she needed a distraction and she glanced at her parents, her lips quirking up in a slight smile as she thought Hook would appreciate the meaning behind their costumes.  
"The birds and the bees."  
"The birds and the bees?"  
"It's the nickname we use to describe, well, you know…intimacies."

She watched a shit eating grin make his eyes twinkle as he looked back at her parents again, mirth beginning to make its full presence in his eyes.

"And your dad was always punching me for spurting innuendos and yet they're over there dressed as manifestations of it."

Emma had to laugh at that revelation while he shook his head.

They continued to sway in their small circle as the music gently played and in spite of her misgivings, Emma began to relax in his arms and moved her hands from where they were splayed across his chest and gently clasped them behind his neck. The smile on his face relaxed into a more serious expression and she leaned forward meaning to lay her head on his shoulder when a force ripped them apart.

Emma blinked completely dazed at first and then furious when her eyes fixed on Neal who was standing between her and Hook looking between the two of them as if they were completely crazy.

"What the hell are you doing with her?"

The blue flash of Hook's eyes focused on the infuriated man and he lifted his hand and hook, a wary expression coming across his face.

"We're dancing, mate, nothing more than that."  
"My ass. You better stay the hell away from her and you better stay the hell away from my son. We don't need you. You already ripped my family apart once, I don't need you doing it again."  
"Neal, knock it off," Emma bit out, anger slowly building up in her chest.

He turned and looked at her, his mouth set in a firm line as he began to walk toward her. Emma uncrossed her arms and let them hang loosely at her side, unsure of what he was going to do.

He grabbed her arm before looking over his shoulder at Hook who had stepped forward, his features beginning to contort into concern.

"We'll be leaving now," he hissed at her which only pissed her off more.

She freed her arm from his grasp not entirely sure what the hell was going on with him because he wasn't being himself but she as far as she was concerned she wasn't going anywhere with him. Not when he was like this. Sure, things weren't the best between him and Hook, rather rocky in fact, but that didn't mean he should be treating her like he was.

"Neal, knock it off," she repeated, this time her voice dropping into a growl as Hook came forward, more than likely to rescue her.  
"Mate, just let her go," he said softly as Neal observed Emma with a question in his eyes.

Turning around he leveled Hook with a lofty look and lifted his chin rather defiantly, fire lighting in his eyes.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do? Fight me?"  
"Nah, mate, I don't want a fight. I respect Emma way too much for that."  
"Funny, don't you have some sort of motto you like to throw around…a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets or something like that?"

The expression on Hook's face froze as Neal dropped to a stance in front of him, his hands raised into fists.

"C'mon pirate. Let's fight."  
"Bae…Neal, I really don't want to fight you."  
"Well, that's too bad. I guess then you'll just get what you deserve."

Before Emma could say or do anything, Neal threw a punch at Hook who dodged it and took a couple steps back, raising his hand and hook once again while his eyes knit together in concern.

"Neal, I'm not going to fight you."

Several people around them stopped dancing and looked between the two men, worry showing on their faces. Emma saw David and Mary-Margaret freeze in each other's embrace as they became aware of something going on as more couples stopped to watch.

Nothing else was said as Neal advanced on Hook once again. He threw a punch at the pirate again but this time followed with a jab that made contact with his ribs.

"Neal! Stop it!" Emma screamed and she moved forward as Hook's face winced in pain. Neal threw another punch, this time his fist connecting with his nose. She stopped and watched in horror as crimson flowed freely down from Hook's nose into his mouth as a new expression crossed over his face. It wasn't so much one of concern anymore as much as it was aggravation, and Emma crossed her arms across her chest. Sure, she was Sheriff but this was too personal for her to pull rank so as the thunder played across Hook's face she decided she'd let Neal take whatever he had coming to him.

David broke through the crowd then and assessed the situation before glancing toward Emma who raised her hand and shook her head. He raised a brow at her but she shook her head again and he settled his weight on one foot, the look on his face showing his distaste for the situation but he listened anyway.

"Neal, really. I don't want to fight you, mate."  
"Don't be such a coward," Neal grit out as he took another swing at Hook.

Hook instinctively grabbed at his arm and turned him around, raising it high enough behind his back so a shot of pain ran through his shoulder if the look crossing across Neal's face was of any indication. His hook grabbed at his other hand and restrained it behind his back and Emma had to admire the fact that he hadn't reserved to beating the shit out of Neal and instead had one the route of restraining him.

"I really don't want to fight, do you bloody well understand?"

Neal didn't answer and Hook pressed harder, the pain intensifying. Finally Neal relented and it was then that David stepped forward, grabbing Neal by the arm and escorting him away from everyone's probing eyes.

"Jealous much," Mary-Margaret muttered under her breath at Emma's side and Emma looked at her surprised. She hadn't noticed the pixie haired woman make her way toward her let alone stand by her. Her mother looked at her then and nodded her head at Hook who was pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to dab at his bloody nose.

"Are you going to help him?"

It only took a second for Emma to comprehend what she said before she stepped toward Hook, grateful that Henry was grabbing those hot chocolates with Grace. The last thing he needed to see was his dad losing it.

"Hey, you okay?"

The white handkerchief was already blooming red but Hook shot her a grin which only made Emma wince. Blood was staining his teeth and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the crowd of onlookers in the direction of the loft.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up. There's blood everywhere and it's kind of grossing me out."  
"Don't worry yourself so much, love. I've been dealt worse."  
"Oh, I know but if we're going to finish that dance you need to wipe the blood from your face."

That shut him up immediately and he followed a bit more willingly.

They walked in silence as a thousand different thoughts and questions pummeled through Emma's mind, the first one being why he didn't give it to Neal. He had more than enough reason to what with Neal baiting at him and throwing the first punches. She was honestly amazed that he'd even managed to get two in. She'd fought beside Hook before and he had 300 plus years of experience on him.

She slid him a sidelong glance that he didn't seem to notice, more than likely lost in his own thoughts. She took the keys from her pants pocket a block away from her destination resolving that when she was done tending to him she was going to ask questions and he was going to give answers… whether he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6: This Kiss

**Last chapter! I know it's long, but hopefully you'll enjoy it :) **

**Thank you to those who left reviews and holy snap, I did not expect that may people to Follow! We all must really like our fluff.**

**Once again, I do NOT own OUAT!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 of Hallow's Eve: This Kiss**

Hook sat on the edge of the bathtub holding a rag to his bloody nose, trying not to stare at Emma while she rummaged through the drawers of the privy but he found he was failing miserably. He was so used to seeing her at the diner or on the street doing the sheriff thing that he couldn't help but marvel at the difference that had overcome her as soon as they had walked through the door. She was comfortable and in her element and he couldn't help but conjure what life in the Charming household must be like in the evenings when they came home from work and school to gather around a family dinner.

She turned toward him then, looking down at the tube shaped purple wrapper with an amused smile on her face before glancing at him.

"Is it still bleeding?"

He removed the rag and almost immediately felt the blood continue its trek from his nose as if he hadn't been attempting to staunch the bleeding at all. She motioned for him to put the rag back in place as she opened the small wrapped package, revealing a white cottony thing that had a little string attached to it.

She handed it toward him and he palmed it, looking at it with a raised brow.

"What is this?"  
"A tampon," she said in a matter of fact tone but it was the look on her face that caused him to stare at it in distrust.

"And what the bloody hell am I supposed to do with it?"  
"Remove the rag and shove it up your nose. Plain and simple."  
"What will it do?"

She let out an aggravated sigh which made no sense to him since he was the one who was supposedly shoving something foreign that he'd never seen before up his nostril.

"It will staunch the blood flow," she explained before her lips quirked up in a smirk. "Try something a little different…it's called trust."

Ah. His own words used against him. Clever lass.

He removed the rag and looking past her, watched his reflection in the mirror as he shoved the white thing up his nose. He felt ridiculous and looked even more so and glancing back at Emma he knew she was keeping back laughter behind those tightly seamed lips of hers. He felt like the brunt of a bad, private joke.

She seemed to sense his distress and grabbed the forgotten rag from his hand, tossing it into the hamper under the bathroom window before turning her bright smile on him.

"Do you want a drink? You know, the adult alcoholic kind?"

"Love," he began, grateful that his humiliation would come with some sort of reward, "When has a pirate ever turned down a drink that is relative to rum?"

He stood from his seat on the porcelain tub and followed her into the living room and took a look around. Now that she wasn't rushing him to the bathroom he was able to notice the little things like the blankets, the paintings of birds, and the quaint tea cups that made this place the haven of cardigan-clad Snow White. Thinking back on Emma's myriads of leather jackets and boots he knew that if Emma had any freedom over the apartment, the frilly lace curtains would be the first things to be burned.

"Like what you see?"

He turned his attention back to Emma who gave him a brief smile before opening the door to the fridge to begin rummaging through the contents on the bottom shelf.

"Aye, it's…lovely."  
"Don't lie. I know you," she grunted from her place on the floor while he perched himself on a barstool to watch. "You want to burn those throw pillows as much as I do."  
"I was actually thinking of the curtains."  
"Oh yes…those."

She continued digging and his amusement grew as contents started to spill onto the floor.

"What are you doing? Digging for buried treasure?"

She laughed under her breath at his joke and he knew she was grinning even though she didn't turn her face toward him.

"That's rich coming from you," she finally said as she brought out a bag of carrots. "I'm looking for mine and David's secret stash. Mary-Margaret prefers tea to calm her nerves but he and I prefer the stronger stuff."

Hook smiled as he imagined Emma and David sitting on the couch at the end of a long work day, swapping stories back and forth about their misadventures as the town's lawkeepers. Just thinking of David downing a beer was worthy of a chuckle.

Emma finally let out an audible cheer and stood to her feet with two amber glass bottles in her hands, fixing him with a jubilant smile. He smiled back as she popped the cap off of one of them and set it in front of him before bending over to throw the contents on the floor back into the fridge without any thought or method. He waited until she was done and had popped the cap off of her own beer, her eyes fixed on him before lifting his bottle toward her.

"To good times."  
"And tampons," she added as they clanked bottles, Hook not missing the mirth hiding in her eyes for a moment. He still couldn't figure out what was so humorous about it.

It was quiet as they each took a swig and even though it wasn't rum, Hook enjoyed the flavor of the whiskey.

"So," Emma started as her eyes captured his, "Why didn't you punch him?"  
"I'm sorry, what, love?"

He watched her roll her eyes before slacking a hip and leaning her body weight against the counter.

"Neal. He baited you, pushed you, humiliated you…you had every right to hit him but you didn't and I want to know why."

He seemed to ponder her question for a moment and she let him as she brought the bottle to her lips, savoring the flavor. It had been a long day, beginning with chiding Neal in the diner that morning and ending with her fixing Hook's nose due to the punch Neal had thrown him that evening. The man was causing more drama than she ever desired and that was somewhat rich coming from her, the woman who had just discovered a year ago that her parents were none other than Prince Charming and Snow White, that she was magical and that a town of people were actually Fairy Tale creatures in the flesh.

Now she was in her kitchen draining a bottle with none other than Captain Hook who looked nothing like the man Walt Disney or James Berry portrayed him to be. Thanks to them, her crush had been misplaced in a demon boy child instead of the pirate who sat in front of her, sexy as all get out.

"Honestly love, what would punching him have accomplished?" he finally muttered and she peered at him, curious at his answer. There was more and she knew it and he knew she knew it so he just met her gaze head on and continued. "If I had retaliated and let my anger get the best of me, you would be sitting in a hospital room with Neal right now while a doctor set his broken bones and sewed his cuts closed instead of standing in your kitchen with me drinking whiskey."

She tilted her head at him as he took another swig still feeling there was more and when he set his bottle back down on the counter and he looked at her, she knew there was.

"That and it would have humiliated you. I mean, to have two guys fight all over the ground in public like that because they supposedly love you? It doesn't sound too attractive or mature now does it?"

Her heart softened at his words. He knew her amazingly well, almost a bit too well for her comfort but he was right. She tried to imagine if things had gone wrong how she would have felt walking into Granny's the next morning. It would have been the talk all over town and she hated being in the spotlight.

She glanced back at Hook who sat there in his Prince Charming costume, a beer in his hand and a tampon hanging out of his nose. This was so much better than locking him and Neal up in a cell for the night due to disturbing the peace.

"Okay now I've a question for you, love."  
"Oh? Well, then shoot."  
"Shoot?"  
"Ask the question," she reiterated and he grinned.

"Why aren't you and Neal together?"

She made an unladylike noise much to his amusement as she tried to swallow the whiskey in her mouth without spewing the contents all over him and the kitchen. Finally she was able to get it down, pounding her chest with her fist as her eyes watered.

"What?" she was finally able to ask and he only smirked.  
"You heard me, love," was all he said as his smirk turned into a devilish grin. "I answered your question now you answer mine."

She stared at him a moment deciding whether or not she really should answer that when her shoulders finally gave out and she decided that she may as well tell him now. Now that he'd asked it, he'd continue to ask it until she gave him an answer and she wasn't sure if she'd have the time to be pestered any time later in the future.

"Fine and sure, he and I have Henry together and yes I did love him at one time. I mean, he was my first love but Neal," she stopped, trying to find the right words before she allowed her eyes to be held captive by Hook's ocean blue ones. "Neal isn't the person I would prefer to be my last love. He left me without an explanation and turned me over to the cops when he could have just let me roam free and make my own way like I did when they let me out. Then when he found out where I was, that I broke the curse…he didn't come see me. He stayed in New York yes, because of Tamara but also because he was afraid to face his Dad. He let circumstances and obstacles stand in his way and didn't even attempt to fight them for me and I, I want more than that."

She took another drink in an attempt to numb the uncomfortable feelings rising in her while Hook sat there in stunned silence, analyzing her while he fidgeted with his bottle across the counter.

"He's a fool," he finally said, a bit of aggravation lilting in his tone.

Emma snapped to attention at his words and when he jumped from the seat and started walking toward her she felt something relative to anxiety set her heart to beating faster.

"He should have come back for you. He should have fought regardless of the circumstances because dammit, Emma, he should have put you first. You deserve that."

She watched a dozen emotions flicker across Hook's face ranging from irritation to sympathy, from anger to something much more gentle. She was uncomfortable with how exposed he made her feel but funny enough, she felt safe and his fierceness made her feel protected because he knew that anger wasn't directed toward her; it was directed toward the reality of how she had been treated.

"Is that you did with Milah? Put her first?"

She watched as he clenched his jaw, his mind obviously travelling through the past while his eyes lazily glanced down at the space between them.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I was willing to die for her and almost did but she didn't listen. She made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin instead."  
"You were going to die for her?"  
"Aye," he confirmed allowing his eyes to meet hers once more. "It would have been better that I die happy and in love than to put her in danger. To have your love ripped from you is a cursed life and yet," he let out a sarcastic laugh, "I've still lived it."

She stilled at his last words, finding truth in them. When Neal had left, she had felt abandoned and betrayed, like her love had been stolen away. She hadn't trusted anyone since then and because of that she had been alone. Heck, she had celebrated her birthday by going on a date as a bondsman and had gone home that night solo to a cupcake before Henry had come waltzing into her life.

"And then you came along."

The words were said so softly, she barely heard them but his voice caught her attention. He was smiling at her…a soft smile. A Killian Jones smile.

"And you changed everything. I didn't want to be alone anymore," he whispered at her and she felt her heart tip at the emotion in his voice. He wasn't lying.

There was something static in the air between them as he seemed to feel her out, to figure whether or not it was safe to extend his hand or if he should stay withdrawn from her. It irritated her that he wasn't reaching and that fact alone was a shock to her system as she realized that she wanted him to touch her. Hell, she wanted to touch him.

Her eyes wandered from his eyes down his face, taking in the scar on his right cheek and the dark stubble he had trimmed for the evening until her gaze landed on his lips. She relived a distant memory of his lips crushing hers at some time they had spent on the island and her mind recalled the electric shock she had felt run through her body. The tension between them had always been there, so tangible, so real, so unlike anything she had ever experienced before and at the memory of it, she craved it.

"Kiss me."

His jaw slacked at her demand, having noticed the wonder and lust enter her eyes only seconds before but expecting her to shake her mind of it and put her guard back up. He continued to stare at her stupidly until she finally reached out and grabbed him by his coat lapels, the look in her eye more fierce.

"Kiss me, Killian."

He inclined his face toward her until his forehead rested against hers, and his eyes were gazing into hers, noticing due to their close proximity that her eyes weren't just green but were sparked with silver and spun with gold.

"If I kiss you, love, I won't be inclined to stop."

Her lips turned up in a grin and he felt her hand sneak up his jacket until it rested on the back of his neck, pulling him toward her.

"I'm counting on that."

He smiled wide then and brought his lips down to hers, crushing them in a crazed kind of passion that was only fueled by her return of the kiss. She felt him pull her flush against him, her leather bustier rubbing against the velvet of his jacket as he leaned back against the counter and pulled her closer toward him. She felt his hook rest on the small of her back while his hand moved her hair over her shoulder and rested on her pulse point, only making her kiss him more frantically.

He moaned when she tugged at his lower lip with her teeth and he slanted his mouth over hers in a way that deepened the kiss. She responded and allowed him access, tangling her hands in his hair. He kissed her thoroughly as if his life depended on it, drinking every moment up and feeling a fire burn inside when she moaned against him. He decided in that moment that if this was how his life ended he would die a happy man and no sooner had the thought flew through his mind was there someone coughing at the front door.

Emma froze against his lips and before he knew what was happening, for the second time that night she was being ripped from her arms but this time it was by her own doing. He adjusted his eyes and glanced toward the door to see Mary-Margaret standing there with her hand clapped over her mouth and David looking like he would like to do nothing short of throttling him had it not been for the tray of hot chocolates in his hand. Henry peered at him and Emma from between the two of them, shock coloring his features for a moment as an awkward silence stiffened the room.

No one dared to speak and it felt like a game of Russian Roulette, the first person to say something facing something possibly worse than death.

Hook felt like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar only glancing at the thunderous look on David's face, this cookie jar had dire consequences.

"Is that a tampon?"

Hook glanced at the bar that Mary-Margaret was pointing at where he'd chosen to deposit the bloody cotton thing that Emma had given him. She wore a look of disgust and he felt terribly sorry that he had been too caught up in the moment to dispose of it properly

"Aye it is," he confirmed before daring to meet Emma's gaze. Her cheeks were flushed but her lips quirked up in a slight smile. "I think I'm going to have to supply my ship with them for any future injuries. They work rather nicely I daresay, staunching the blood."

The look of disgust slid off of Mary-Margaret's face almost instantly and he furrowed his brow when the same entertained expression Emma had worn previously reflected in her face. David's face looked just a bit less thunderous and a bit more amused while Henry tried to catch a glimpse of the object that Emma was quickly covering with a paper towel.

"Do you even know what a tam-oh never mind," David finally said as he handed off the hot chocolates to Mary-Margaret and walked around the bar toward his room. He let out a yawn and then turned to Hook skewering him with a look. "Don't think I'm letting you get away with anything. You can expect me at your ship some time tomorrow. I want to know exactly what kind of intentions you have in mind when it comes to my daughter."  
"Nothing less than respectable," Hook quickly answered amazed at how David, in all of his time of knowing him, could go from polite to formidable in a matter of seconds when it came to Emma. Even with that ridiculous hat on.

"Yeah, well tell me that tomorrow. You coming to bed, Mary-Margaret?"  
"Yep right behind you," she chimed before squeezing Emma into a crushing hug and then finishing her off with a look that plainly said that they would be talking the next morning.

Henry slowly grinned as he watched his grandparents disappear into their room and close the door behind them. Alone at last.

"So, what have you two been up to?" he asked nonchalantly as he reached for a hot chocolate and rounded the counter to sit at the bar, his glance resting on Hook. "Operation Parrot obviously worked."

A wide grin spread across Hook's lips while Emma furrowed her brows and looked from her son to the smirking pirate and back again.

"Operation Parrot? What?"  
"Nothing," Henry shook his head but Emma could see it was anything but. She narrowed her eyes at Hook who gave a Henry a fond smile before fixing his eyes on her.

Anger and confusion tried to rise inside of her but as his blue eyes roved over her face in an expression that spoke of nothing short of admiration, she felt herself slowly let it go.

"Well, love…Henry," Hook nodded at the boy as he grabbed a hot chocolate, "I better get going. Tis a lovely evening."  
"You're leaving?"

Hook smiled at the disappointment in Henry's voice and he reached over to pat the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around…more often if your mother allows it."

Emma sighed as both of them glanced at her, Henry's eyes pleading and Hook's eyes challenging. She just raised her hands in a surrendering gesture which brought a satisfied smile across the kid's face.

"Emma," Hook nodded and before she could blink he was headed for the door. She watched him unlock it and walk out, giving her a smoldering look before shutting the door behind him and effectively leaving her in the quiet kitchen with Henry.

She continued to stand there and stare at the door until Henry cleared his throat, directing her attention toward him.

He just raised his brows at her, giving her a look that seemed to scream _really?_

"Go after him, Mom," Henry finally said and she jolted, as if breaking from a spell.

Without another second's thought she headed for the door herself and whipped it open, not bothering to slam it shut behind her as she raced down the stairs until she finally pushed the exit door open and stepped into the brisk air. The Festival was still going on if the music was of any indication and she glanced right and then left, her heart leaping when she saw Hook's shadow swiftly walking down the sidewalk.

"Killian!"

She saw him stop and turn around and she started to walk toward him, reminding herself to breathe as she tried to figure out exactly what it was she was going to say. Finally she was standing in front of him his breath showing as white puffs in the cold air. His eyes were twinkling at her and were a crazy blue despite how dark it was.

"Emma?"  
"Killian," she repeated, her mind searching for something, anything really to say.  
"What is it, love?"  
"You and me…what was that?"  
"Well," he drawled, his eyes never leaving her face. "What do you want it to be?"

There it was. He was throwing the ball in her court.

She studied him as every imaginable memory with him played through her mind: his blacksmith ploy, their adventure in the giant's castle, their sword fight, him getting hit by a car, her knocking him out and constantly tying him up, him stealing the bean, him coming back for her, him guiding her and the others through the island, her kissing him, him finding out about Neal, them all saving Henry, him sacrificing so much to get them home, her avoiding him, him chasing her, and then her kissing him once again…all up to this moment.

"Ask me out."  
"What?"  
"I want you to ask me out…on a date."

He stared at her for a long moment as if he couldn't comprehend what she had just said and just when she was about to tell him to never mind, a grin stole across his face and he looked amazingly happy.

"Well, I'm sure after your father interrogates me tomorrow I'll want some form of comfort," he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him but managed to smile.  
"Fine," she breathed before giving him a lopsided grin. "Your ship? 7 o'clock?"  
"Perfect."

She nodded and shoved her hands in her back pockets while his grin widened, standing there like love struck teenagers.

"Well, I better get going," Emma finally said and he nodded, both of them hesitating to turn from each other. Then suddenly, as if he couldn't help himself, Hook stepped forward and captured her lips with his and sealed them in quick kiss before stepping back, leaving her to watch his retreating back.

She smiled as she brought her fingertips to her lips and began to walk back to the loft, a million thoughts running through her mind and all of them Hook. She glanced up at the building and saw Henry in the window smiling down at her and despite the blush blooming across her cheeks she waved up at him. He waved back and Emma felt, for perhaps the very first time, complete.

**So whadja think? Like it? Love it? Absolutely hate it? Let me know!**

**I'm also thinking that I should just kind of continue this series with other holiday stories...I mean, Thanksgiving is coming up. Think I should? Let me know!**


	7. Epilogue to This Hallow's Eve

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and your reviews have been heard! I'll continue the series (may the fluff commence) with the holiday themes of course...the only chapter that won't be themed is this one which is an account of David/Charming giving Hook the talk and Hook and Emma's first date, special requests made by Soulphur and Starlight000. :)**

**If you have any ideas for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's Day, St. Patty's, Easter, 4th of July and so on and so forth let me know! And yes, I'll be including our heroic villains in this series so you'll be seeing Regina and Rumpel really soon and of course, Neal. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue to Hallows**

A scraping noise sounded in David's ears as he walked up the Jolly Roger's gangplank and onto her deck, eyeing what was possibly considered Hook's greatest treasure and felt a bit of excitement hit him in the chest as nostalgia took over. Memories of his time on the ship, sailing it, manning it, and hoisting the sails brought a smile to his face and distracted him from what he had come to do for a moment as he allowed his gaze to roam around the ship. He noticed the many tools that were spread across the deck in no orderly system and realized that Hook had probably been tending to his ship the last several weeks in order to return her to her former glory. The floor planks gleaming beneath his feet confirmed his suspicions.

"Well, that explains what he's been doing with himself," David muttered under his breath as he shook himself from the memories and started walking toward the helm where the noise was coming from, sure that he would find the Captain there.

"So what did you do next?"

David's steps faltered on the stairs at the sound of Henry's voice and he straightened his back to peer over the helm's ledge through the railing. Hook's black form was kneeling down at the far back of the ship and Henry was crouched beside him, sandpapering the railing together in unison.

"Well, Henry, I did what anyone would do in that instance," Hook began and David could sense a story coming up. Something crass most likely and probably not the kind of story a kid of Henry's age should be listening to. "I told my bloody crewman that if he didn't get off the ship and kiss the bloody woman I was going to make him walk the plank. No one comes across true love and walks away from something like that. It's not honorable."

David's jaw slacked as Hook's words reached his ears. Love stories?

"So pirates can fall in love."  
"It happens. It's rare but when a pirate falls in love, it's for life. We don't find our greatest treasure only to release it later," Hook answered before leaning toward Henry in a way that made the two seem as if they were conspiring. "I hope you do well to remember that Henry when you meet a girl who changes your world for the better. No matter what, don't let her go. You fight for her."

"Soooo," Henry drawled as David reached the top of the stairs unbeknownst to his grandson but Hook's blue eyes immediately drew toward him. "Is that why you fight for my mom? Because she changed you and you love her?"

There was a small bout of silence as Henry waited for Hook's answer and David crossed his arms as he waited as well. Hook dipped his head in a small nod before giving the boy a small smile.

"Aye, lad it is."

Henry seemed satisfied with the answer and turned back to sanding while Hook swiveled his body around to face David.

"'Ello, mate."  
"Hook," David acknowledged, his voice causing Henry to turn around in his seat on the deck.  
"Hey, Gramps!"  
"Hey, Henry," David smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Pinocchio."  
"I was but he caught a cold last night and I was leaving Gepetto's when Hook came in for supplies and I offered to help and then he said 'why not' so I called Emma and yes, she said 'sure'."

David bent down to pat the boy's shoulder and gave him a fond grin, quickly surveying the work they'd spent who knew how long doing.

"Hey, Henry do you mind if I talk with Hook…alone?"

Henry's gaze darted to Hook who had stood to his feet and then back to his gramps, understanding flickering across his features.

"Sure."

He set down the sandpaper on the deck and wiped his hands on his pants before standing to his feet. He slid Hook a look that seemed to say "so long, sucker" before fixing his eyes on David who was staring at the pirate as if he was measuring him up.

"Hey, Gramps," he said in a hushed voice even though he was sure Hook could hear him perfectly well. "Take it easy on him. He means everything he says."

David just gave him a nod and Henry slowly walked away, glancing back at Hook until he reached the top of the stairs.

Hook watched Henry and gave him a reassuring smile, not looking at David until he saw the boy make his way across the gangplank and onto the dock. He finally let his eyes collide with the prince's and gave him a smirk, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out his flask.

"I was wondering when you were going to make your appearance. Drink, mate?"  
"I told you I wasn't going to forget," David quipped as he glanced at the flask Hook held out between them. It was a tempting offer considering it had been the type of challenging day where it seemed everything that could go wrong did go wrong. "Hell, why not."

He took the flask as Hook took a half step back and rubbed his stubble, giving David a thoughtful glance as the deputy took a rather long drink.

"Long day?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Well, I promise I won't infuriate you too much then."

David narrowed a look at him, not trusting the playful smirk that flickered over his face.

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter? And let's be honest please."  
"Well, it's definitely not to woo and bed her if that's what you're thinking, mate. I respect her more than that."  
"So you're thinking long-term?"  
"Long-term, yes."  
"Like marriage."

The way he said it was so matter-of-fact that it took Hook by surprised. He reached for his flask just then and David handed it over, watching the pirate as he took a deep swig noting to himself that when it came to the idea of marriage, Hook was prone to tip the bottle. Hook wiped his mouth as he looked out over the ship and beyond to the water inlet. David let him ponder his answer, not wanting to pressure him because when it came down to it he just wanted to make sure that whatever was on Hook's mind was going to ensure Emma's happy ending.

After several seconds of silence Hook glanced back at David, a calm expression settling over his features, his eyes sparked with the same gleam that David saw in Mary-Margaret's eyes when she looked at him and the same gleam he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror. It was love and not just any kind of love; it was the kind of love legends were made of. True love.

"Eventually yes."  
"So you're thinking long-term with the probability of marriage."  
"Ooh, you're a sharp one, mate," Hook smirked and David just shook his head as he stuck his hand back out for the flask.  
"Don't push your luck, Hook."  
"Ah, about that," the pirate began as he let David take the bottle from him once again. "You may as well start calling me Killian. It is my name."  
"I'm not calling you Killian, _Hook._"  
"Alright then, _Charming."_

The look on Hook's face as he emphasized Snow's pet name for David was comical to say the least and if the circumstance had been different or reversed, David might have laughed.

"Fine…Killian."  
"I appreciate it. Now before I prepare my date with Emma is there anything else you'd like to say?"  
"Date with Emma? You have a date with Emma? Tonight?"  
"Straight right, mate," Hook grinned and pulled a pocket watch out from his front coat pocket. "In about an hour actually."

David ran a hand through his hair, thinking of the two of them alone. It was bad enough he had walked in on their kiss last night but that morning when he'd woken up it had been all he could think about and when he closed his eyes, it showed up like a picture screen in his mind. And that was before he and Snow had interrupted. Who knows what would have happened or how far it would have gone if they hadn't come in.

"Where?"  
"Here?"  
"What will you be doing?"  
"I was thinking dinner and some star gazing," Hook answered with a lifted brow before he let out a long sigh, recognizing the look on David's face. "David, I promise you I'll have her back home at a decent hour. She isn't the type of woman who would let me have my way with her the first night out anyway."  
"Your way with her? And what way would that be exactly?"

Bloody idioms.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just a phrase."  
"It's not just a phrase when it's coming from a man whose seeing my daughter."  
"Point taken, mate, so let me rephrase: Emma isn't the type of woman who would let someone feel her up on the first date and just so you know, I have no intention of doing so."  
"And just so _you_ know, it's really hard to believe that after what I saw last night."

The second Hook's lips twitched at the memory, David wanted to smack the grin off his face. Hook must have sensed it as well because he instantly drew sober and focused back on the man in front of him.

"Listen, I promise my intentions are pure and noble and all I want is to honor and respect her. As I've told Emma before, love has been all too rare in her life and I would like to be the one to change that…if she lets me."

David couldn't deny the honesty in his voice. Or the open, earnest look on his face.

"Okay, fine," he finally said taking another swig of liquid courage, "You have my approval to see my daughter on two conditions."

A full-on smile spread across Hook's face. He didn't necessarily need permission to see Emma but knowing that he'd been approved by a prince to date his daughter was probably going to be a peak moment in Hook's life.

"Okay then, list these conditions."  
"You have to come to a family dinner at our place every Saturday night."  
"Now that's not too bad. I hear your wife is an amazing cook. What's the next?"

David pushed the flask back at him and as Hook reached to take it, he clamped his hand around the pirate's wrist, squeezing it with a surprising amount of pressure as his eyes slanted in the same kind of fierceness that Emma's often times did.

"If you so much as hurt a hair on my daughter or break her heart, I will run you through again and again until you're bleeding out all over your ship and then I'll set your ship on fire and watch as it burns with you on deck and sinks to the bottom of the ocean without feeling one ounce of remorse or regret. Understand?"

Hook didn't have the heart to point out that his ship was made of enchanted wood from the Enchanted Forest and therefore couldn't be torched or burned but he knew that now was not the time to make corrections so he just smiled and nodded his understanding.

"Perfect, now if you don't mind me I have a dinner to get to," David said as he extended his hand toward Hook, shaking his head when Hook started to hand him the flask. "Just shake my hand."

Hook slipped his hand into his and it wasn't so much a shake as much as it was two men awkwardly holding hands and giving each other a firm squeeze.

David turned on his heel and made his way off the ship while Hook stood there in relief, thanking the gods that he hadn't said anything stupid enough for his life to end that day.

* * *

Emma burst into the loft, cursing at the time. A call had come in to the office right when she'd been leaving over half an hour ago and she'd waited for David to get it but he never did. Once glance back around the office revealed he wasn't anywhere to be seen so she'd taken it.

"Hey Emma," Mary-Margaret called in that cheery tone of hers as Emma stormed the kitchen with a quick wave toward her direction. The pixie haired woman raised a brow as Emma disappeared into her room and slammed the door behind her, knowing that the day at the office had been somewhat rough but she hadn't imagined it would have been that bad.

"Is there a fire somewhere?" she called as she grabbed her rolling pin and began to roll out a pie crust for their dessert.  
"No! I'm just getting ready for my date!"

That was right. Emma had a date with Hook that night.

Henry came down the stairs, his eyes darting over to Emma's door before resting on his grandmother.

"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, your mom's just running a bit late."

Excitement sparked in Henry's eyes and he sauntered over toward the bar to take a seat.

"That's right. She's got a date with Hook."  
"The one and only."

Emma's door opened and Mary-Margaret was surprised at how quickly she was able to dress. Then again, her daughter only had one style and that was sweaters or t-shirts, jeans, and boots with her signature leather jacket.

"Do I look okay?"  
"You could wear nothing and Hook would be happy," Mary-Margaret slipped before she put any real thought into her words, earning her a scowl from Emma and a surprised look from Henry. "That's not what I meant," she stammered, her cheeks blushing. "You look great, sweetie, you really do."

And Emma did. She had curled her hair at lunch and despite the bit of dampness outside, her hair still held the style. She wore a white, off the shoulder top with stonewashed blue jeans and a new pair of brown boots that Mary-Margaret hadn't seen before. On top of all else it was her face, despite the nervous tension drawing it tight, that caught her mother's attention. She was excited, happy, and there was a spark in her eye that Mary-Margaret had never seen before. It was faint but she knew with time if Hook was all he said he was, it would flicker into a flame.

"You look fine, Mom."

She seemed to relax at Henry's approval before glancing around the loft's sitting area.

"Where's David? I thought he'd be home."  
"Oh. He went to interrogate Hook."  
"What?"

Mary-Margaret scraped the crust she had flattened off the counter and carefully moved it to a pie dish, fully aware of Emma's mouth hanging open and her eyes narrowing in irritation. She glanced back up at her daughter as she wiped her hands on her apron before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, not interrogate. He went to talk with Hook."  
"What? He was serious about that?"  
"Emma," Mary-Margaret exhaled, trying to find the right words, "I know we missed the part of your life where our parenting would have mattered most but we love you. He just wants to make sure that Hook is investing in your life; that you're going to get your happy ending and not another sob story. It eats him up every single time he hears about you know who."

Emma didn't need to ask who she was referring to what with Mary-Margaret glancing at Henry. She appreciated that they never spoke ill of Neal in front of him; despite his asshat ways the night before she still wanted Henry to have a relationship with his dad.

"Just let him do this for you. Hook's a man; he can take it."

Emma bit her lip in thought and finally nodded her consent, feeling a bit apprehensive but still. As if their speaking of him had somehow summoned him, the door opened and David stepped into the loft, instantly coming up behind Snow and wrapping his arms around her while placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. His eyes wandered to Emma and he gave her a smile.

"You look nice," he said approvingly and all agitation she had felt toward him before vanished. Mary-Margaret was right. He was caring for her and even though it was inconvenient at times and done somewhat awkwardly, it was kind of nice to have her dad look out for her well being.

"Thanks, I've got a date."  
"I just heard. He's waiting for you."  
"So, did he pass the test?"

David's eyes twinkled as he untangled his arms from around his wife and stepped toward his daughter, settling his hands on her shoulders and giving her a slight squeeze.

"Yes, for now…but keep in mind that no matter which Casanova or Don Juan comes calling on you, he's never going to be good enough." She let him pull her into a rare hug and squeezed him back before he let her go and glanced at the clock. "You better get going. Want me to drop you off?"

"Thanks but I'm alright. I have the bug," Emma smiled as she stepped around him toward Henry who had been watching the whole exchange with a calm expression on his face. "See ya, kid. Keep these two out of trouble."

"Always," he grinned back, shooting David a look that was far more mischievous than Emma would have preferred. Those two were always doing something knightly that usually ended with some glass or porcelain shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

"See ya, Mom," she finally smiled at Mary-Margaret, emitting a look of shock from the woman.

Snow finally smiled brightly and Emma could tell she was truly touched that she had called her _mom._

"See ya, sweetie, have fun! And don't forget your jacket."

Emma smiled as she grabbed her coat by the door and secured a scarf around her neck much to Mary-Margaret's satisfaction. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies and her heart was racing a million miles a minute. Part of her was tempted to just call it and stay home and watch movies, but she knew that if she did that, she would always regret it.

So she packed up her pride and courage and opened the door, giving the others one last wave before descending down the stairs to her car, her mind already wandering to the Jolly Roger where her Captain was waiting.

* * *

Hook sensed Emma's presence before he actually saw her and he felt a flash of joy burst through his chest at the fact that she had actually come. He'd almost expected her to regret the kiss from the night before and cancel their plans with the threat that if he ever came near her again she would shoot him.

He turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs, smiling as her eyes grew warm at the sight of him standing in the middle of lit lanterns and candles. He had laid a blanket out, the only table on board being the one in his quarters. It had been a moment's tempting thought to take her down there but he didn't want it to look like what he had told David he wasn't about, wooing and bedding her. That and it was an amazingly warm night compared to the last several evenings they had experienced so he figured they may as well hold a small picnic on deck and do some star gazing.

"'Ello, love," he said warmly as he shook the flame of a match out, very much enjoying the look of wonder crossing over her face.  
"Hey," she returned as she allowed her eyes to drift to his. "Is all of this for me?"  
"Aye, that it is," he smiled. "Mind if we pull from the dock? I figured we could steer out a ways...we've more privacy that way if you're comfortable."

Emma nodded as she stepped toward him, straightening the lapels on his coat as she came closer. Bloody hell, she smelled good, too. Before he could conjure a word or a thought she gently stepped away from him toward the wheel, flashing a grin at him from over her shoulder.

"Well, Captain grab the gangplank and let's get this date going."

He smiled at her bossy, teasing tone and gave her a mock salute.

"Aye, aye there lass."

He started for the stairs and with a second's though changed his route unexpectedly. She watched him with a question in her eye as he came toward her, intent falling with his every step. She opened her mouth to say something but before any words came out he covered her mouth with his own in a slow and thorough kiss. She relaxed at his touch and he felt a grin spread across her lips as she returned the kiss, encouraging him to keep going.

He finally pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, his blue eyes gazing at her affectionately.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," he finally said, his voice soft and his breath brushing against her skin.

"Me, too."

He smiled at her admission and felt confidence bloom in his chest. If there was ever any doubt it'd just been blown to smithereens. He stepped away once again and headed down on deck to grab the gangplank, growing more curious as to what the evening would bring.

Emma laughed as Killian finished yet another story that had occurred somewhere on the high seas, this one resulting in half of his crew resigning because they claimed he was crazy and dangerous.

"I admit, yes I am a little dangerous and can be a bit crazy but without those two wondrous traits they would have been sinking to the bottom of the ocean…and I can't guarantee they would have been alive for that experience."

"Ha, I'm sure a pirate ship is the perfect place for dangerous and crazy. It suits you well," she said as her laughter died down, happy that she'd agreed to this evening.

They were lying on their backs across the blanket, the lanterns and candles still flickering softly around them and their empty take-out boxes discarded at their feet. She was the most comfortable she'd been in awhile, snuggled under the blanket he'd fetched from his quarters and pressed to his side listening to his stories and sometimes his misadventures and even telling some of her own. He had been most interested to learn about her past job as a bondsman, laughing at the same part where she'd managed to best each of her victims. Possibly because it reminded him of their times back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Emma."  
"Killian?"

She glanced over at him and found he was watching her with a soft smile on his lips. Those kissable lips. She swallowed, trying to focus her mind on something else like his eyes but damn him. It was highly unfair of him to look so good at all times of every day.

"We never had that dance."  
"What dance?"  
"Remember how you said we could finish that dance when you were done wiping the blood from my face. Well, love, it never happened."  
"Oh…well, that's because…"  
"Believe me I'm not complaining," he smiled as she dropped the sentence off not having to go any further, "But I do want to make good on that promise."  
"There's no music right now."  
"We can make our own," he said in a matter of fact way but it was the lift of his brow and the smirk on his face that made her roll her eyes and punch his shoulder. It was good to know he could still throw those innuendos around.

"Hey now. Do you want David to climb onboard and teach you a little 101 on how to fight for your life?"

He sat up and in one swift movement was on his feet, his good hand extended toward her.

"C'mon, Emma. Dance with me."  
"Seriously?"  
"Does it look like I'm joking?"

With a sigh she rolled the blanket off of her and pushed herself off of the floor with her hands. Hook handed her the jacket she had discarded earlier and as soon as it was zipped up and her hair had been freed from the confines of the collar, he spun her into his arms.

She felt awkward at first, just spinning and swaying in the silence but after awhile she forgot about how quiet it was and focused more on her dance partner. His hand was rough and calloused but she loved how small her hand felt in his and there was no denying the thrill she felt at the cool kiss of his hook against the small of her back. His signature smell of leather, rum, the ocean and exotic spices seemed to put her under his spell but it was his eyes that made her wonder what had taken her so long to allow her this intimacy with him.

No one in her entire life had ever looked at her the way that Hook was looking at her right now; as if she was the most lovely thing he'd ever seen and for once, instead of pushing him away, she allowed herself to let her guard slip and embrace it.

"So, love, do I pass the first date test?"

She raised a brow at him and allowed a teasing smile to eventually steal across her face as he gently swayed her back and forth.

"Well, I suppose so although some things could use some work."  
"What? Really?" his grin faltered a bit as he stared at her in confusion and then set his jaw in determination. "Like what? Tell me and I'll make it happen."  
"Well, for starters you can stop being such a gentleman and make out with me already."  
"Make out? What is this making out you speak of?"  
"I'm sure you can figure it out," she whispered, smiling at the concerned look that came over his face as she stood on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips to his, bringing on the kiss slow and steady, much like one lights a fire with a single flame before it bursts into an inferno. His lips responded to hers and she smiled as he pulled her closer to him, his hand and hook slowly sliding down her side before resting on her hips.

They drank each other in, deepening the kiss with a passion that very much resembled their previous kiss from the night before. Emma felt that familiar burst of electricity ripple through her as she raised one of her hands from his lapel toward the back of his neck, playing with the hair that rested there. He gave a low growl then and removed his lips from hers and she wondered what in the world he was doing until she felt his lips gently kissing their way down her neck, leaving a small fire wherever they connected.

"Emma, love," he mumbled into her neck, his hot breath against her skin causing her knees to buckle under her. He raised his face and the ocean blue of his eyes clashed into her green, his arms crossing behind her as he hoisted her up. "You're going to be my own undoing."

She wrapped her legs around him as his lips crashed into hers once again and she felt dizzy as he moved, walking back toward the blanket they had been lying across just moments before. Somehow, he managed to sit down rather skillfully with her in his lap and as their current position flashed through her mind he deepened the kiss.

They explored each other in that kiss and she was starting to remove her jacket when he broke his lips from hers and put his hand over what it was she was doing, putting her actions to a halt.

"Emma, love, I really don't want us to go there…not yet."

She knew it wasn't rejection but she stared at him with a puzzled expression, feeling as if someone had just struck her in the face. He cupped his hand around against her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her lips more softly, closing his eyes as if he was slowly drinking her in.

"I don't want it to be rushed, I don't want us to race toward the finish line," he murmured against her, as if sensing her confusion. "I want us to enjoy every moment that works us up to that point. I want us to have that special connection because I want it to be perfect for you. I want to give you everything you deserve but to get there, it takes time."

His words washed over her and somewhere inside of her they struck a chord. He was right, of course, and even though she was annoyed at the moment and really just wanted to smack him for being so noble and full of honor, she would be thankful in the long run. He wanted this to be more than a physical attraction, a relationship built on nothing more than lust and want. He wanted something substantial that would last and she felt relieved with that fact despite her recent disappointment.

"Thank you," she whispered and he smiled at her before leaning forward and leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She slid off of his lap to his side and leaned against his shoulder, feeling strangely satisfied as his arm wrapped around her. She didn't know what the future held, she didn't know if he was at all involved in what would be her happy ending or who she'd be spending it with but she knew that she would forever treasure this moment in her heart.

"No problem, love. It's bloody hard but I promise it will be worth it," he mumbled into her hair, acknowledging her prior thank you.  
"Just shut up and cuddle me," she smiled and he squeezed her closer, completely content for the first time in a long time.  
"Gladly."

**Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know.**

**Also heads up, I'll be renaming the series so it advertises that this isn't just a Halloween fic. If you have any ideas for a good title that you would like to share, let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 1 Turkey Season: Plots & Tampons

**So many positive reviews! Thank you so much and because of it, we're continuing on to Thanksgiving :) So happy to start working with other characters outside of the Charmings and Hook as well as working on developing the Captain Swan relationship through the holidays. :)**

**This chapter also refers us back to Emma and Hook's previous tampon experience...I hope you enjoy it and thank you ThatsMamaLuigi2You for suggesting it. My fiance probably thinks I'm losing it from every snicker I've been making for the last half hour putting this together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 of Turkey Season: Plots & Tampons**

"You did what?"

Mary-Margaret bit her lip, looking very much like a child backed into a tight corner and pressured to tell someone's secret. David was looking at her with wide eyes, the expression on his face one of complete and utter disbelief as if she had just told him the craziest thing he could ever think of and in a way she had. They stared at each other that way for a moment before he saw that familiar gleam enter her eye, made complete with a defiant lift of the chin.

"You heard me. I invited them over."  
"All of them?"  
"Every single one."  
"But Snow, it's Thanksgiving. I highly doubt you can round everyone up into a Thanksgiving dinner and expect them to get along with each other unless by some miracle they all decide to forgive and forget the same day."  
"Well, as dysfunctional as we all are, this is for Henry. I think that he deserves to have one Thanksgiving dinner with all of his parents sitting at one table instead of jumping from house to house to participate in three separate ones."

David closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling the beginning of a week long migraine coming on. The thought of Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Neal, Regina, Killian, and Emma all under the same roof was not a pleasant one and yet he was going to be living through it first hand. Well, hopefully living through it.

"David?"  
"Fine," he bit out. "Fine, but you're in charge of everything and if this goes wrong you are one hundred percent responsible for the outcome."  
"Thank you!" she smiled and crossed the sitting room to where he sat, throwing herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek followed by a touch to his lips and before he could respond she was back up on her feet and walking toward the kitchen.

"This is going to be great! You just wait and see, Charming."

Yeah…great. David let out a sigh and rested his head back. The turkey wasn't going to be the only thing dead by the end of the holidays.

* * *

"So how do you feel about Thanksgiving at my parents?"

Emma was absentmindedly following Killian through the drugstore, more focused on asking him for his opinion on the upcoming holiday than what it was he had dragged her in there for. They had been wandering around the aisles for awhile now with him glancing at every little thing, oftentimes picking a package up before setting it back on the shelf disappointedly.

"Your mother already extended the invitation last Saturday. I accepted."  
"Oh, you did?"  
"Aye, that I did," he stopped flashing one of his most dashing smiles. "I figured that's where you would be and wherever you are, that's where I'm happiest."

She smiled at him then, feeling a bit relieved. She didn't know why she was so worked up with the idea to begin with. Possibly because she had never had a family to invite her prior imaginary boyfriends to come visit on the holidays but honestly, she shouldn't have expected any less. Her eyes wandered to Killian's handsome face feeling incredibly grateful for him. The last three weeks had been amazing to say the least and she knew that even though their relationship was still just beginning, it was going to a long term deal. The realization terrified her but excited her all the same.

She followed him down the next aisle, shaking herself from her wandering thoughts just in time to realize they had wandered down the aisle holding ladies' feminine hygiene products.

"Uh, Killian, what is it you're looking for? I'm pretty sure I know where it is, whatever it is and I really don't think you'll find it here."  
"Ah, here we go!"

She watched him bend over and grab something off the bottom shelf, confusion causing her to lift a brow until he stood back up with a package of tampons in his hand. Laughter threatened to burst from her mouth but she pursed her lips to hold it back while he turned to face her, a triumphant smile radiating from his face.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for these? Do you?"

She shook her head, her eyes starting to tear up from her inner mirth but he was so enthralled he didn't even notice as he packed the tampons under his arm with a fond look in his eye.

"I have gone to every single store imaginable; Gepetto's, the hardware store, the Rabbit Hole…I even stopped by the hospital to see if they would sell me some but they just looked at me like I was crazy. And all this time here they were. I better grab another package."

He turned away from her and back toward the shelf when she finally took a deep breath, figuring that now was a better time than ever to tell him what they were actually for.

"Killian, I have to tell you something."

He grabbed another package and secured it under his other arm, facing her once again. There he stood in all of his pirate glory, the notorious Captain Hook, with a package of tampons under each arm. The humor wasn't lost on her.

"But first, can I take a picture?"  
"A picture?" he questioned as she took that device she called a cell phone from her back pocket and pressed the screen a couple of times.

"Yeah a picture. Of you."

He smiled cheekily and struck a pose, sending her a smoldering look. "Why, of course, love."

She snapped the shot and gave him a satisfied smile, prompting him to come toward her. He entwined his fingers through hers, feeling that bit of a jolt through his hand that was becoming more familiar every time they were together.

"Now," he fixed his blue eyes on hers, "what was it you were wanting to tell me?"  
"Those tampons…they aren't really what you think they are."  
"What do you mean, love? You showed me how to use them at your place after Neal punched me in the face."  
"Yeah, that's one way you could use them but it's not their primary use."

He furrowed his brow at her, his mind replaying that night once again. There had been a reason for her underlined entertainment that night, now that he thought of it, for her amused smile, but he'd been so distracted her presence and then their kiss that he'd completely forgot to question her on it later.

She watched him give her a suspicious look, narrowing his eyes at her.

"So they're not used for staunching blood?"  
"Oh, they're used for staunching blood alright…just not nosebleeds."  
"Then what is it they're used for? Bloody hell if I know," he growled as he let go of her hand and grabbed for one of the packages to study it. There had to be a map of some sort, or directions, as to what one could do with these tampons.  
"So you know how women have that one week of the month where they…well, you know."

His eyes widened at what it was she hinted at and he regarded the tampons in a whole new light. He looked from them to her, and then back again before he felt a look of disgust color his features.

"You mean to tell me, that you ladies in this realm shove these up your-?"

His eyes wandered down her torso just below her belt and he winced at the idea. As far as he knew the only thing that should be going up there was a male's certain appendage. It would have been better off if he'd never known.

"Isn't that painful?"

Emma laughed at the question until she saw real concern reflected in his eyes and worry on his face. She reached for his hand and gently rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

"No, not so much. Now, are you ready for check out?"

He gave her a nod, his eyes still holding his concern but he followed her toward the counter where Sneezy stood, too much in a daze to fully comprehend that he was a male purchasing a product intended for women's menstrual cycles.

"What do you need these for anyway? You haven't had any bloody noses lately, have you?"  
"Yes, last night actually."

She turned on her heel and glanced at him, knitting her brows together in concern. If Neal was coming after Killian, he was a dead man walking.

"What? How?"  
"David…he and I have been practicing our technique with the sword every Monday night. He got me in the conk pretty good, he did."

Ah. So that explained David's new bruises and scrapes. She decided she'd keep this little secret between the three of them, figuring what Mary-Margaret didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides, it seemed to be bonding the men closer together and that was a good thing, right?

They came up to the stand where Sneezy had been watching them, a bored expression sealed across his face. It was only when he lifted a brow at Killian's purchase that Killian seemed to realize what this must look like to anyone who didn't know his intentions for them.

"They're great for staunching blood," he stammered out quickly, causing Emma to bite back her laughter while Sneezy gave him a disgusted look, silently scanning the barcode. "You know," Killian motioned at his nose with his hand, "For bloody noses."

"I really don't care," was all the dwarf said, relieving Killian from pressing forward with any other explanations.

He handed them the paper brown bag of tampons while Killian handed him exact change, insisting that the clerk just toss the receipt.

It wasn't until they walked out of the door onto the street that he grabbed Emma's hand and spun her toward him, pinning her against his body by wrapping his arm around her back.

"You, love, are in big trouble**,"** he smirked at her and she smiled back, her heart beating against her chest at their close proximity.

"I am?"  
"Yes," he exhaled, his light breath tickling her face. "You are, Emma love. This only means I'll be doling out some punishment later."

He winked at her, his little innuendo causing her to roll her eyes before he firmly pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smile against his lips and he felt the familiar feeling of contentment swell in his chest as they continued their public display of affection.

"Get a room," a voice teased and they both broke from the kiss to see Dr. Whale walk by with turkey in his arms. He gave them a playful smirk as he continued on, both of them giving him a small wave.

"Ready for Thanksgiving at my parent's this Thursday?" Emma asked, the butterball in the doctor's arms reminding her of their prior conversation.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he smiled as he released her, drawing her close to his body and pressing a kiss to her forehead as they continued down the sidewalk to the docks.

**If you have any special suggestions, requests, or critiques let me know! If you like it, love it, or hate it go ahead and review it. **

**Once again, thanks followers, faves, and reviewers. Your words make my day and putting this story together more enjoyable. **


	9. Chapter 2 Turkey Season: Scheming

**Hello my readers! Yes, I posted this late at night but only so you had something fun to look forward to in the morning :)**

**Looks like Snow is up to scheming her way into a Happy Thanksgiving this year and I hope you enjoy this chapter. No Killian or Emma featured in this chapter I am sad to say, but this sets it up for the rest of this little story. **

**Thank you for the reviews! You are all too kind :) Thank you Soulphur for the idea of "Honest Intentions" for a title...I've incorporated it into our series title. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or ABC...otherwise I wouldn't be as broke as I am.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Turkey Season: Scheming**

"Rumpel! Rumpel! Are you here?"

Rumpelstiltskin came out of the back office of his shop with a polishing cloth between his hands, his dark brown eyes filled with concern as Belle walked further into the shop. The excitement on her face put his worries to rest, however, and he felt his expression relax as he rounded the counter to help her with the grocery bags.

"Belle, what is it, dear?"  
"I ran into Mary-Margaret at the market and she asked what we were doing for Thanksgiving."

Oh no. This couldn't be good.

"Oh? And what did you say?"  
"Oh, you know…the truth."

Rumpel gave her a longsuffering sigh as he shifted his weight to one foot and leaned against one of the counters.

"And?"  
"And she invited us over and before you say anything I really think we should think about it."

"Belle, I thought we agreed that we were just going to have a quiet holiday."  
"No. You suggested it and I listened. I didn't say anything."

Rumpel watched a proud smile light up Belle's face as she hoisted her grocery bag up on the counter and turned to him with her hands on her hips as if gearing up for battle. He grinned back at her determination and her with. She was right. She hadn't given her opinion.

"You've been hanging around me for far too long, haven't you dearie?"

"That's what happens when you live with your love. You take on some of their habits…good and bad."  
"I really don't think we should."  
"But we are."  
"We are?"  
"I already told her we were going. You don't want to be rude now do you?"  
"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be surprised if I was rude," he quipped back, the idea of dinner at the Charmings not sounding at all delightful. She walked toward him, giving him one of her adorable looks as she reached out and straightened the lapels to his suit coat.

"So you're just going to let them think that you, the mighty Dark One, are too scared of a family dinner party? I'm surprised at you, Rumpel."

He paused at her words. She was aiming at his pride and judging by the lift of her brow she knew it.

"Fine," he finally exhaled at the hopeful look on her face. "We can go but if it turns into something terrible, we're leaving with no arguments."

She gave a squeal and before he could blink, her arms were thrown around him and the air in his lungs was violently exhaled from his body.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, this is going to be fun! You'll see."

Rumpel gave her a slight smile and watched as she grabbed a bag and motioned for him to do the same before disappearing into the backroom. As soon as he was sure she wasn't going to surprise him with her presence, the smile tilted off of his face as he leaned his full body weight against the counter, swearing he could already feel a headache coming on.

Fun? Fun was a humorous way to put it.

Who was she trying to kid? This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

Mary-Margaret held her grocery bag against her chest as she walked toward Granny's, super pleased with how her encounter with Belle had gone. She had been pondering exactly how to ask the couple to their holiday get together when she'd run into Rumpel's love at the store and despite David's discouragement, she took that as a sign that there were higher powers working on her side.

It had been somewhat awkward considering she'd never really talked to Belle except for a handful of times and when she'd asked for their plans Belle had been hesitant to reveal that they indeed didn't have any big plans. Her hesitance had flickered into doubt when Mary-Margaret had extended an invitation to join them for dinner and she knew that she had to come up with something rather persuasive to ensure their presence.

"You want us to come over? But why?"  
"Well, we're basically family. Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandpa after all and Neal…Neal's coming over, too!"

Belle had given her a thoughtful look, tilting her head to the side as if it abled her to study Mary-Margaret better.

"Rumpel and Neal haven't exactly been talking to each other. Not since you all came back from Neverland so I really don't think this would be a great idea. I thank you, I really do but I don't think it'd be convenient for everyone else to have us. It'd be a bit…awkward."

She had ducked her head and Mary-Margaret for the first time wondered exactly how lonely Belle really was being the girlfriend of one of the most feared men in the town. Without really thinking she'd put her hand on Belle's shoulder before she could sidestep around her, causing the girl to glance up at her.

"Seriously, it's Thanksgiving. You two should be with family and as for Neal…he can be a grudge holder I've gathered but I'm sure with Henry there he'll be willing to put his bitterness on hold. Who knows?" she smiled brightly just then, " Maybe this could be a good step forward for the two of them to start letting go of whatever past hurts they're still hurting over and move on toward a more healthy relationship."

The look on Belle's face had grown thoughtful and Mary-Margaret had held her breath, giving the brunette beauty a hopeful face that seemed pleading. A smile finally broke out across Belle's lips and she nodded her head.

"You're right. They both need to move on and it is the holidays after all," she nodded as if assuring herself this was the right thing to do. "We'll be there."

So that put Mary-Margaret at two down…two to go.

The smell of fries and coffee assailed her senses as she made her way across the diner and slid into one of the stools at the bar, settling her groceries on the chair beside her. Ruby flashed her a bright smile as she hustled over, eyeing her friend with a knowing a glance.

"You look like you've been up to something."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mary-Margaret teased and Ruby just shook her head.  
"I'll hear about it some time I'm sure. Is David on the verge of a migraine?"  
"Oh, he's already there. Big baby.""May the daily use of aspirin commence," Ruby smiled as she leaned against the bar. "So what am I getting you today?"

"Three hot chocolates to go. Figured I'd swing by the office and drop them off for Emma and-"

"Big Baby?"

"Yeah," Mary-Margaret confirmed with a light laugh.

Ruby turned slowly back toward the kitchen while Mary-Margaret leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. Content as she could be, she allowed her gaze to drift around the room when her eyes landed on a man across from her at the counter.

Neal.

He was flipping through the newspaper, seeming to be completely oblivious to her presence, let alone anyone else in the dining area. She studied him realizing that she hadn't seen him for awhile and came to the conclusion that he must have been laying low since Halloween. Henry had been seeing him, of course, and Emma had worked out Thanksgiving details with him on the phone regarding Henry, but to anyone else save Ruby and Granny he had appeared scarce.

Without giving it much thought, she slipped from her seat and rounded the corner of the L shaped counter figuring that now was as good a time as any to invite him over to their possible dysfunctional family get together. Was she having second thoughts? Yes. Was Emma going to kill her? Probably. But that didn't keep her from making her way toward him and lightly punching him in the shoulder to get his attention.

Neal glanced up from his paper and when he realized who she was, surprise flickered across his face.

"Snow, hey! Uh, how are things going?"  
"Good, they've been good," Mary-Margaret answered realizing that this was going to be something she'd just have to run through quickly. The man didn't look good what with his hair looking like he hadn't bothered to do something with it and the shadows under his eyes making him look like he hadn't slept well for days. "I was just wanting to know what you were doing for Thanksgiving this Thursday."  
"Oh, well me and Henry were going to get together earlier on in the day then I was dropping him off at Regina's. After that, nothing," he answered nonchalantly and then fixed her with a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Well, me and David," she started knowing that if her husband was standing beside her he'd be mean mugging her for dropping his name into the scheme. "We're having a big family get together at our place and considering you are Henry's father…would you like to come over for dinner?"

He looked at her as if she had grown three heads in the span of five seconds but she continued smiling at him, beginning to wonder for the first time if she was out of her mind. He finally leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh, his hand flexing over his knee.

"Henry's gonna be there?"  
"Yes."  
"And so is Emma?"  
"Yes."  
"With Hook?"

She swallowed and nodded her head not trusting herself to speak.

"I'll be there," he said firmly.

She blinked at him in surprise and he stared back, his face a blank slate if she'd ever seen one which was driving her crazy at the moment because she wanted to know his motive.

"Really?"  
"Really. I don't trust that pirate around my kid and I know Emma. She doesn't have the best taste in guys, I mean…she dated me and I wasn't exactly Prince Charming back in the day."

Before Mary-Margaret could rise up to defend her daughter's choice in men, Ruby came up to the counter with a tray of hot chocolates that smelled of cinnamon and a smile on her face that seemed frozen there as she glanced from Neal to her best friend.

"Hot chocolates to go?"

It was meant to be a statement but it came out as a question and Mary-Margaret tore her gaze from Neal to her friend, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Perfect, thanks Ruby," she beamed before looking back at Neal. "You can come over around 3. Dinner will be at 4:30."

"See ya then," he waved and turned back to his paper, not seeming as affected by their talk as she was.

She worked at avoiding Ruby's probing gaze that followed her back to her original seat at the bar where she balanced the tray of beverages in her left hand as she picked up her grocery bag with the right.

"So do you care to tell me what that's about?" Ruby whispered as she leaned against the bar, "because it sounds like you just invited Emma's ex who punched her current boyfriend in the face three weeks ago over for dinner. Something tells me that's not going to make a certain blonde with a spitfire personality inherited from her parents very happy."  
"I know, I know…I'm starting to regret it right now but Henry deserves this," Mary-Margaret answered her in a hushed tone, her gaze darting back toward Neal who didn't appear to be paying her any mind.

"The kid deserves a traumatic holiday experience dealt out by none other than his own family members? Yeah, okay."  
"No…he deserves a family get together that doesn't involve him having to jump from house to house."

Ruby raised a brow at the defensive tone in her friend's voice and decided to let the matter drop and instead gave her a smile. The pixie haired woman was obviously starting to feel the stress of the situation she was getting into anyway. Scolding her wasn't going to do anything.

"Okay, well let me know if you need help with anything. Okay?"

Mary-Margaret shot her a thankful smile before heading for the door, her mind instantly going into overdrive as soon as she hit the sidewalk and started walking for the Sheriff's office. David's words came back to her and she wondered for the first time if he was correct about everyone and whether or not they'd be able to forgive and forget for at least one day.

She let the doubt tear at her mind for a moment before she felt something snap inside of her. They were all grown adults here. For the gods' sakes they should be able to put their differences aside and suck it up for one day…right?

**So what did you all think? Lemme know, lemme know because I do take what you have to say into consideration. **


	10. Chapter 3 Turkey Season: Henry's Mission

**Hey all! Hope you had a great day :) I've been working on this chapter off and on. I get ADHD when I'm writing. **

**If you're really liking my writing you all should check out Neverland, A Cursed Place. It's my first go at fanfiction, this being my second and it's not a fluffy Captain Swan story but if you like a slow romance with adventure, there you go. **

**Thank you for the fun reviews. I try to respond so I apologize if I missed you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 of Turkey Season: Henry's Mission**

"You really don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I'm pretty sure that running to the store to do Mary-Margaret's last minute shopping for tomorrow's dinner isn't exactly what you wanna do."

Emma was walking down the street with Mary-Margaret's shopping list curled up in one hand and gripping Killian's hand with the other, nodding at several of the townspeople that waved as they walked by. Killian made a face at her and shot a lofty glance over his shoulder back at the apartment before looking back at her.

"You really think I want to stay alone in the apartment with your parents, love? They interrogate me when you're present; I hate to guess what they would do without you there."

She knew he was teasing, his eyes were twinkling with bad humor but there was some truth ringing in his words. Sure, her parents were being way chill about her dating a pirate, something she was sure wouldn't have flown had she been raised in a palace in the Enchanted Forest, but poor Killian had been in the hot seat his last couple of visits and had left verbally exhausted the last several nights. He always came back the next day, though, much to Emma's surprise. She wasn't sure if it was Mary-Margaret's cooking or the fact that they were becoming conjoined at the hip, but regardless of the reason she was always happy to see him.

"It's almost three. Shall we swing by and wait for Henry to be done with school and then drag him along with us on this merry, little adventure?"  
"Yep, that's kind of what I was thinking," Emma smiled up at him loving the friendship that had built between her son and the man she was falling in love with. Killian and her had their alone time, of course, but Killian was always quick to invite Henry along to anything. It had surprised Emma to see a sort of paternal side come out in Killian of all people but it was welcome and she wasn't going to question it.

He flashed a grin back at her and raised her knuckles to his face, grazing his lips against her skin in a light kiss. She felt that tingling feeling shoot through her body and she bit her lip to keep from shivering.

Killian had suggested moving slow so they could develop their relationship and build it on more than physical interaction and attraction but Emma wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out before she snuck out in the middle of the night to sneak onto his ship and have her way with him. The fact that she was thinking of such a thing made her laugh because she never would have thought that her, the ever guarded Emma Swan, would want to freely give the most vulnerable side of herself to someone so easily but Killian did that to her.

They came upon the school just then and she led them over to one of the benches that faced the doors so they didn't have to wait standing. It was snippy and frigid and she wasn't going to stand in the middle of that if she could snuggle under Killian's arm and absorb his body heat instead. He smiled as she maneuvered herself against his body and he dropped his hand from hers so she could wedge herself in easier.

"Comfortable?"  
"Yes, very. Your coat is making a crunchy noise though."

To emphasize her point she burrowed her head against his jacket and he winced when he felt the corner of folded paper poke his ribs. He put his hand down in his inner coat pocket and pulled out the blue piece of paper David had handed off to him when he'd picked Emma up from the office.

"What's that?"  
"This? This is David's shopping list."  
"Oooh, what's his look like?"  
"Rather adult like."

Emma gave him a questioning glance and reached for the paper but he held it back over his shoulder, a teasing glint gleaming in his eye. He pointed at his cheek with his hook and gave her that puppy dog face of his which only caused her to roll her eyes.

"Really?"  
"Pucker up, love. It's only a kiss."

She kissed his cheek the same time her hand snaked around his neck and up his arm for the paper.

"Gross. Is there any way you two can keep it to yourselves?"

Both adults looked up in surprise to see Henry standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest and his brows raised.

"I mean, we're on school property. There are kids around?"  
"Hey, kid," Emma smiled and he rolled his eyes as the pirate fixed him a cheeky grin, his glance falling back on someone over Henry's shoulder.

"Who's the lass, Henry?"

Henry looked over to see Grace standing with Gretel a ways behind him and looking in their direction like she'd watched the whole interaction between Killian and Emma. She smiled and gave him a small wave and he waved back nonchalantly before turning his attention back to his mom and her boyfriend.

"That's just Grace."  
"Ah, lad take a lesson now. Never refer to a girl with the word "just" thrown into the introduction…she looks like she likes you."

Henry let out a long suffering sigh. Just what he needed. Love lessons from Captain Hook.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"  
"Just wanted to see if you wanted to do some of Mary-Margaret's shopping with us for tomorrow's dinner," Emma answered as she stood up from the bench with Killian following suit, saving her son from any further advice he had to bestow upon the twelve year old.

"As fun as that sounds I was actually going to stop by my mom's if that's okay. We did a project today in class and I made two; one for you and one for her. I think she'd appreciate it if I gave hers to her privately."

"Well, okay. Just be home by 5:30 for dinner. It's spaghetti night."

Emma pulled Henry into a quick hug and gave him a smile as he turned down the street where they had just walked from. She watched him until he disappeared from view before glancing back at Killian who was rubbing the stubble on his chin as if he was thinking of something.

"I think your boy is scheming, love. He's got a face on him if I've ever seen one."  
"You're kidding right? If he was scheming, I'd be in on it." She lit him with a smile and reached for the paper he still held in his hand, "speaking of secrets…"

She gently ripped the paper from his fingers and he just smirked at her as she unfolded it and began to read it. Her brow furrowed as she continued down the list before fixing him a scrutinizing look.

"This isn't David's list. It has nothing but alcohol on it."  
"I swear on my mother's grave your father gave this to me."  
"Seriously?"  
"I swear it," Hook said and she saw in his eyes, save the amusement, that he was being honest.  
"Damn. I wonder what he's preparing for?"  
"I don't know for sure, love, but I'd put my wagers on either Storybrooke having a civil war or us having a very interesting Thanksgiving tomorrow. Either that or David is finally going pirate. I see he has four different suggestions for rum on here…none of which are standard. Yes, I'm going to have to fix this."

* * *

Henry walked toward Regina's house with a smile on his face hardly believing that of all people, Mary-Margaret had sent him on a mission. Last night his grandmother, Snow White, the pure heart, had asked him to invite his mother, the Evil Queen, over for Thanksgiving, an act that had surprised him and made him instantly suspicious of her. She'd seemed nonchalant…relaxed even when she'd asked how he'd feel about it but he could tell from her eyes that her mind was going one hundred miles a minute and that meant only one thing: she was involved in some sort of operation and judging by the eye roll Henry could literally hear David give from his seat in the sitting room, she was a lone wolf.

"I guess that'd be great…beats going from house to house," he'd finally answered honestly and he watched in amusement as his grandma shot a look to the living room that seemed to scream an I-told-you-so. David hadn't responded with anything more than a casual flip of the page to the book he was reading.

"Well, why don't you invite her over then? We'll have plenty of food and drinks-"

A choking noise had come from the living room at that point and Mary-Margaret and Henry had turned their attention toward David who was turning red from suppressed laughter. Mary-Margaret had only shaken her head at him before turning back to her grandson who had raised a brow at his gramps losing it. Obviously everyone was up to something.

"And maybe we can play games or something?"  
"Games?" Henry had asked trying to imagine his mother, the Evil Queen, playing Monopoly with the Charmings, Emma and Killian around the dinner table. It was a pleasant thought at first until someone was bound to heatedly accuse someone of sneaking money from the banker or someone bought someone's property from underneath them. The idea of fireballs and swords battling it out in the living room wasn't exactly his idea of making family memories.  
"Well, maybe not games," Mary-Margaret said as if she was envisioning the same scenario in her head, "But we can at least do something."

He had studied her, curious as to what her plot was. He knew a schemer when he saw one and she was smart about it. He knew she was asking him to ask Regina because the woman could never deny Henry anything. It was a clever move on her part and one that he greatly admired.

"Okay, I'll ask."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. As long as no one's blowing someone up it shouldn't be that bad."

He now stood in the front yard of his home, the white house looking somewhat imposing like some sort of fortress among the more cozy houses that lined the block. Taking a deep breath he was walking toward the door when he saw her out of the corner of his eye along the side of the house.

Changing his direction he walked toward Regina, her back to him as she picked apples from her enchanted tree that obviously held the power to produce fruit in the off season. Surprise, surprise. He stood and watched her for a moment as she calmly filled her basket and he was surprised to hear her faintly humming under her breath. It was rare he ever saw his mom this peaceful and he felt his heart fill with a fond kind of love for the woman. No matter what, she was his mom after all.

"Hey, Mom."

She turned around and her smile was immediate when she saw her son standing there, the only love she had left sparking in her brown eyes.

"Henry? What a nice surprise, what are you doing here?"

Henry just smiled at her and decided that to completely melt her heart, this was going to require a hug. He wordlessly stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her tense from surprise before she relaxed and settled her arms across the back of his shoulders.

"I just wanted to see you and well, I have an idea for Thanksgiving."  
"Oh? Well, why don't you tell me what it is while we go inside? I didn't realize how chilly it was."

She adjusted her basket back up to her elbow and he followed after her as she headed toward the house. They walked through the foyer and dining room into the kitchen where he grabbed a bar stool while she rummaged through the cupboards for a fruit bowl.

"So how was school today?"  
"It was fine, nothing special. We have the rest of the week off till next Monday, though, so that will be fun."  
"Oh, you do?"  
"Yep," Henry replied thinking that bit of information may be a good ultimatum for his upcoming proposal. "So I was wondering...how would you feel about both of us possibly doing Thanksgiving at David's and Mary-Margaret's this year?"

He watched Regina's back stiffen as if someone had just splashed cold water on her and he supposed in a metaphorical kind of way he had. He heard her draw in a breath before turning to face him with a stiff smile plastered across her face and several questions in her eyes.

"You want to have Thanksgiving at their place? With me?"  
"Yeah, you know," Henry slowly shrugged, "It beats having to go to three different Thanksgivings and there's going to be plenty of food."

Regina frowned and Henry knew he had to pull the I'll-spend-the-night-on-one-of-my-days-off card if he was going to win anything past this point. He knew that their time alone together was something special to his mom considering that now she was splitting all the time she used to have with him between two other parents.

"If you do, we can always have a day for just the two of us and I can stay the night and we can stay up like old times."

A thoughtful look crossed Regina's face at his proposal and he knew he had her. He chewed on his bottom lip as she continued to mull it over and finally she exhaled a breath.

"And this is okay with David and Mary-Margaret?"  
"It was Mary-Margaret's idea."  
"Oh, really? What's she gonna do? Poison me?"

Henry gave her a smile, thinking that was a funny thing to say considering she was the only one in the entire town who'd ever successfully poisoned someone. She seemed to figure out what it was he was thinking because she gave him a wry grin before leaning against the counter, drawing her gaze up to his face.

"Okay, Henry. You win," she smiled and the corners of his mouth quirked up in victory before she continued. "Maybe I can bake us an apple pie or something."

_Yeah, because that won't bring back bad memories or anything_, he thought but the only thing he could do was smile and slide off the stool to give her a hug. After all, from her point of view it would appear she was walking into the lion's den.

**I hope this chapter satisfied ya'll! Like it, love it, hate it...review it!**


	11. Chapter 4 Turkey Season: David's Level

**Sorry guys for the long delay! Life has been picking up lately which means that this girl has been busy :)**

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews that filled the silent gap. It made me want to get this chapter done quicker for you. Thank you for your patience :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

* * *

**Chapter 4 of Turkey Season: David's Level, Mary-Margaret's Secrets**

"I'm honestly not seeing what the big deal is," Emma said with a hint of agitation in her tone as she studied the brown orange mess in the Pyrex that Mary-Margaret was fussing over. "They're yams. Yams aren't even the best Thanksgiving side dish."

She may as well have kicked a puppy what with the stare Mary-Margaret gave her.

"Yams are a tradition. It's not Thanksgiving without yams," the princess said slowly and firmly, her heartbroken expression turning into a dark glare. "And I burned them! I mean, look at them! They're completely charred."

Emma wasn't a cook by any means if her past life of take-out and boxed dinners were of any indication but glancing at the dish she had to raise a brow. Sure the sides were a bit dark and there were some black flakes charring bits of the top but it wasn't like it wasn't salvageable.

"Why don't you just scrape the black stuff off and make mashed yams or something? It's really not that bad…it's all mushy underneath that black stuff."  
"Mashed yams?"

Emma shrugged as she looked toward the living room where David sat watching football commercials with a beer in his hand, wishing that she could be sitting right beside him. She could use a glass of everything that her and Hook had secured on his special list from the day before but instead she sat on a stool at the island, smashing biscuits together between her palms wearing the most hideous, flowery apron ever imagined.

"Yeah…maybe you could use the juice or whatever as gravy? I don't know. I'm not good at this cooking thing," Emma finally muttered as she flopped a biscuit down onto the greased cookie tray. Mary-Margaret knit her brows together and tapped a finger to her lips as she looked at her creation in consideration before her face split into a slow grin.  
"Well, it's worth a try," she finally said as she bent over to fetch a bowl from a bottom cupboard and Emma pursed her lips together in an effort to not say anything she might regret later.

She was tired. She had woken up at six o'clock sharp that morning no thanks to her mother who had decided that the rising of the sun was the perfect time to get Thanksgiving dinner started. Emma had tried to fall back asleep but to no avail due to the clanking of ceramic bowls and pots, and eventually had thrown her feet from under the warmth of her covers to the chilly wooden floorboards to see what nonsense was going on.

Emma's lips quirked up in a smile at the memory of a tired David sitting at the bar with his face leaning on one hand while his other hand poured a shot of Bailey's into his coffee. To David, Thanksgiving was obviously the holiday for getting smashed.

There was a knock on the door just then and Emma looked up just in time to see Mary-Margaret look like she was about to shoot out of her skin. Her eyes were wide as she wiped her hands down the front of her apron, a nervous smile shaking on her lips while she threw a glance toward the sitting area.

"David, honey, can you please get the door?"

There was a moment's pause and then the sound of a glass bottle settling on the side table.

"Why don't you get the door, _dear_."

What the hell? Emma raised a brow and watched as Mary-Margaret shot him a dirty look before lifting her chin in a defiant kind of way.

"Because I'm making you dinner. You can get the door, David."  
"Mary-Margaret, really. I think you should get the door," he argued back and Emma rolled her eyes as she stood up from the table. She wasn't sure what in the world was going on between the two of them; maybe it was Mary-Margaret fretting over every little thing or David waking up with rum in his mouth, but whoever was waiting at the door didn't have forever to wait.

"I'll be the grown-up and get the door," Emma declared to the room as she shed off the apron. No way was she getting caught in that blueberry blue and raspberry pink contraption. "It's probably just Killian anyways," she added as she shot a look to both of her parents who nonchalantly glanced away like children who'd just been scolded.

Sure enough Hook stood in the foyer with a smirk on his face, obviously having heard every little bit of the conversation that had occurred on Emma's side of the door.

"'Ello, love," he smiled and she smiled back, her eyes falling to the orange flowers that he held in his arms.  
"Roses?"  
"Well, I'm not a cook now am I?"

Mary-Margaret was at Emma's elbow in an instant with a balmy smile on her face that hadn't been there before.

"Aw, Killian…you shouldn't have," she said in a sing song voice and Hook just shrugged as he was relieved of the bouquet which allowed him to glance up and down Emma with appreciation, something that Mary-Margaret missed as she turned back toward the kitchen.

Emma felt heat crawl up her neck at his speculative gaze and stepped aside so he could come in which he did, managing to touch just about every point of her body in the process. He gave her a dangerous smile and she shot one back at him, her hand reaching out to play with the lapel of his coat. Biting her lip she gave him a sultry look, her green eyes saying what she couldn't in front of her parents and Hook suddenly held the desire to whisk her away for a quiet, or not too quiet, afternoon in his quarters.

It had been a bloody four weeks time since they'd become official and he couldn't hold out too much longer. Yes, he was wanting to take things slow but hell, he didn't have to be a prude.

"What are you doing later tonight?" she asked in a hushed tone as her hands still played with his coat, her finger tips barely grazing across his chest leaving sparks of electricity blooming at the contact.  
"Nothing at all, love. Why? Can't keep your hands to yourself?"  
"Actually I was wanting to play a game to see just how long you could keep your hand to yourself. You know a looking but not touching kind of game."

She gave him a smirk and before he could respond she pat his cheek in a mock consolatory way and walked back to the table she was stationed at, leaving Hook reeling in her wake.

Hook's eyes lighted on David who was sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the tv and a beer in his hand, seeming to be completely oblivious to Hook and Emma's back and forth. It had take several weeks of much brow raising and interrogating as well as one on one sword fighting before he'd finally started to warm up to the pirate. As long as Emma didn't come home crying, Hook could keep his head.

"Mate," Hook nodded and David met his gaze and raised his bottle to the pirate.  
"Hook. If you wanna beer they're in the fridge."

Hook raised a brow at the slight slur in David's speech and took in the several empty bottles that were taking residence on the small table beside the couch. There was no way the prince was borderline drunk. It was only two in the afternoon.

"Alright, don't mind if I do," Hook finally nodded as he made his way to the kitchen where Mary-Margaret was at work putting the bouquet together in a vase that of course had birds hand painted on it. He tried not to roll his eyes too hard at that minor detail as he opened the fridge and grabbed himself something in an amber bottle, not really caring what it was as long as it was alcoholic.

Settling himself down into the chair opposite the prince he glanced at the tv Emma had shown him just days prior as he twisted the cap off of his beer.

"What's this?" he finally asked not understanding why the armies that were obviously playing across the screen weren't wielding swords.  
"Football," David said as he took a swig, taking note of Hook's raised brow as the pirate took a drink of his own. "Basically just cheer for whoever makes it to the other side of the field with the ball without getting tackled."

Hook was sure there was a lot more to it than that but he didn't prod for more, figuring he'd just ask questions as the war went along.

"Who are you cheering for?"  
"Raiders," David said after a thoughtful second. "They're the ones in black," he explained.  
"Aye, black. Good color."

Emma listened to their back and forth with a smile on her face as she handed Mary-Margaret the tray of rolls she had finished.

"What do you need me to do now?"

Mary-Margaret glanced around the counter at the covered dishes of mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, homemade cranberry sauce and everything else she had read made a great Thanksgiving dinner before glancing at the clock. 2:20. Forty minutes and soon the moment she had been waiting for and had kind of been dreading would arrive.

"Well, the food is done. The Tur-duck-en has about fifteen more minutes and we'll go ahead and pop these biscuits in. Why don't you set the tab-actually no," Mary-Margaret frowned. There was no way she was wanting to explain to Emma why she was going to have to set nine spots for dinner instead of the expected five. She had forty minutes until she had to deal with her daughter's wrath and she was going to enjoy them while she could in case they happened to be her last.

She glanced at Emma who gave her a suspicious look and she realized that she was on her daughter's are-you-lying-to-me radar.

"Why don't you clean the table off and get a cloth for it. That would be lovely. Oh, and if you could find some candlesticks and place the flowers over there as well that would be great."  
"Mary-Margaret…what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," the pixie haired woman answered a bit too quickly and ducked her head as she focused on dumping the newly mashed yams into a serving bowl.

Emma crossed her arms, not at all convinced.

"David," she called, gaining the attention of the somewhat inebriated prince as she turned toward him. "What is your wife up to?"

An expression of complete calm crossed over David's face as he looked from Emma to Mary-Margaret who was shooting him a look that seemed to silently threaten his very life. His face finally split into a silly grin, an effect Emma was sure was a result from his many beers and other alcoholic beverages, and just raised his beer toward her.

"Nothing I'm sure you're going to love," he literally crowed before chuckling as if someone had told him the funniest joke. "If I were you, I'd start drinking," he finally advised when he was done and Emma glanced toward Hook who looked between the three of them like he was trying to put together a big, confusing puzzle only intended for masterminds.

"Mary-Margaret, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing. Just go set the table, Emma," Mary-Margaret broke out in her teacher voice as she set the bowl of mashed yams down none too gently on the counter.  
"Not until you tell me what's going on!"  
"Emma, don't start on this just set the table!"

Mary-Margaret threw her an exasperated look and Emma stared her down. She hated being lied to but the one thing she hated most was when people kept things from her and Mary-Margaret keeping secrets from her made her wary. Especially if it was the reason for David, who had never drank himself into a stupor before, to be on the edge of tipsy before three in the afternoon.

"Fine," she relented and turned sharply on her heel for the linen closet.

Hook watched Mary-Margaret slide the biscuits into the oven, her movements jolted and quick with aggravation and he suddenly felt like an intruder. For the first time in his life he wished he was on the outside looking in.

He glanced back at David whose eyes were once again focused on the tv screen and he leaned back against the chair, his mind focusing on everything but the interesting war called football. Emma reappeared with a table cloth in her hands, balancing a box of candle sticks on the top of the material the same time there was a knock on the door.

Hook raised a brow at the expression that crossed Mary-Margaret's face; it was one of guilt and confusion, her eyes darting toward the clock like it was a traitor of some sort. It was then that he realized that she was expecting someone and judging by the look on her face, he wasn't sure if he'd like who it was that was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Is there someone at the door?" Emma questioned, her eyes instantly gluing themselves to Mary-Margaret's face who shifted her weight from one foot to the other in a way that expressed just how uncomfortable she was feeling.  
"Yes," she said as she slowly removed her apron and avoided Emma's probing gaze as she turned toward the door like it was a life sentence.

"Who is it, Mary-Margaret?"  
"Just set the table, Emma."  
"You may want to grab another drink," David hissed to Hook and Hook was beginning to think that David was onto something as he chugged down the last bit of alcohol in his bottle.  
"Don't talk to me like a child. Who's at the door," Emma grit out and Mary-Margaret finally broke down.

"Fine…fine!" she waved her hands through the air in vivid motions to emphasize each word. "I may have invited several people!"

Emma tilted her head not finding the problem with that. It definitely explained why Mary-Margaret was going crazy over this dinner but it didn't explain why she was jumpy and keeping it a secret. She glanced at David whose eyes had widened to the size of saucers and she had a feeling there was more to it.

She rounded the counter the same time Mary-Margaret did and the men watched in amusement as the women raced for the door, nearly body slamming into it. Emma got there first and whipped it open, Mary-Margaret's eyes flashing to Regina who stood in the foyer with a surprised look on her face.

Emma's mouth dropped open, barely hearing the small groan that escaped Mary-Margaret as she took in the Evil Queen's presence, from her casual business attire to the apple pie in her hands and then to the dry grin that faltered on her face.

"Now do you see why I've been drinking all day?" David bellowed from his place on the couch and Emma felt Hook's presence pass behind her toward the kitchen, no doubt with the intention to find one of the five bottles of rum taking residence on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma finally asked when she snapped out of her stupor, crossing her arms across her chest in a manner that dared Regina to try to pass a lie by her.

"Well, Henry invited me. Said that your mother here extended an open invitation," Regina answered coolly as she fixed her glare on the pixie haired woman who silently stood in the doorway beside Emma, avoiding her daughter's eyes as much as she could.

"Yes, yes I did," Mary-Margaret confirmed as she seemed to find the gumption she had previously lost if the lift of her chin was of any indication. "And I see you've brought dessert! How thoughtful because I completely forgot. Emma, why don't you take the pie to the kitchen while I show our guest where to hang her coat? Henry should be here with Neal any moment."

Emma slowly took the pie that Regina extended toward her in what felt like slow motion, suddenly feeling the need for a strong, stiff drink. She didn't bother looking at her mother who slowly took back control over the situation as she motioned Regina inside leaving her to head for the kitchen where she noticed Hook setting out two drinking glasses filled with ice, scotch in one hand and a whiskey close by on the counter.

"I'm really hoping one of those is for me," Emma said as she set the pie on a rack on top of the oven before moving to lean against the counter beside him.  
"Oh, you bet, darling," he said as he poured the dark liquid over the ice, feeling her eyes watching his movements with anticipation. He finally allowed his eyes to meet hers when he finished, handing her one of the glasses before they wordlessly saluted each other with their respected drinks. "I've a feeling if we're going to survive this holiday, we're going to have to get on the same level as your father."

Emma gave a lopsided grin as she lifted the glass to her lips, glancing at David who was smiling like an idiot at the tv as one of the teams scored a touchdown. He seemed so happy and that was all Emma needed to see as she chugged down the rest of her drink.

Same level indeed.

**That's what I have for now! Hope it was worth the wait :)**

**If you like it, love it, hate it, want some more of it go ahead and review. I still can't believe that this already has over 100 followers. That's crazy to me but boy do we love our fluff!**


	12. Chapter 5 Turkey Season: Everyone's Here

**It's here! It's finally here! The 5th addition to our little Thanksgiving tale. Let's just say MM is in some hot water right now.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! My gosh, you guys are great and I'm glad you all like Drunk David. He's become a favorite of mine as well. I'm sure Hook is enjoying him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 of Turkey Season: Everybody's Here**

"Henry, I really think you should tie your scarf tighter. It's pretty darn frigid, kid."

Henry rolled his eyes as Neal once again began to pester him about his scarf. First, it had been about buttoning up his jacket which he promptly obeyed and then it had been his scarf. Henry had ignored him, absolutely refusing because he hated the feeling of something wrapped around his neck. It was suffocating.

They turned the corner of the block adjacent to the loft and Henry paused, the blood draining from his face at the sight of Regina's parked car. Without thinking twice about it, he darted across the street and began to run up the block to the apartment with Neal yelling after him, something he ignored completely.

He burst through the door and paused at the bottom of the stairs, listening for voices but he didn't hear any. That fact was almost worse than the yelling he'd been expecting. He'd at least know they were alive then.

He took the stairs two at a time at a speed that almost wasn't human and when he reached the foyer he heard the door below him open. Neal.

Without thinking about it twice he shoved the door to the loft and winced when it swung open harder than he had intended. It banged against the living room wall causing Mary-Margaret to jump, nearly dropping the orange roses in her hands while everyone else looked up from their spots around the loft.

He stood still as he took in Regina and Emma frozen in the task of stretching a table cloth over the oak monstrosity that his grandma called a table, Regina's eyes lighting up in relief. There was some quiet folk music playing in the background that competed with the noise of the football game that his gramps and Hook were comfortably gathered around and he could only stare at the normalcy of the scene before him. Or in their case, abnormalcy.

"Hey squirt! We've been waiting for you!" David broke the silence with a goofy grin and the raise of an amber colored bottle. Hook smiled at him and raised his own bottle, ignoring the silent burp that broke out from the man behind him.

"Henry," Regina smiled and dropped her side of the tablecloth to walk toward him, her arms outstretched in want of a hug. Her advances faltered, however, when Neal came up behind Henry and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, his breathing somewhat loud as he caught his breath.

From his position in the room Henry was able to read everyone's reaction to Neal, Emma looking at him rather indifferently while Hook looked somewhat surprised…passive, but surprised. Regina stared at him wide eyed not sure what to expect while David was surprisingly calm. A bit too calm.

"Did you two have a good time?" Emma asked quickly, wiping her hands on the back of her pants before crossing her arms across her chest and stepping up beside Regina.  
"Yep and it's about to get better," Neal answered causing Emma to raise a brow. He slowly began to take off his jacket and her eyes widened at what he was doing before narrowing on him.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing? You had your time with Henry now it's our time," Emma told him in a tone that wasn't so friendly, the wish to grab his coat and toss it at his face to send him out the door rather evident.

"Actually," Mary-Margaret stepped up beside Neal and took his coat, an apologetic smile crossing her face as she glanced back at Emma. "I invited him."

"You what?" Both Regina, Emma and even Henry asked in disbelief.

"Round…eight or ten!" David declared as he stood up from his seat in the living room, standing still as he gained control of the subtle sway taking over his body. "You want one, too, mate?" he asked Hook in a fake British accent much to the pirate's amusement.  
"By all means," he waved at the man and David passed behind the melodrama playing out in his living room, sending Emma a dashing smile.

It was then that she understood that David had known what was going to be happening for quite some time. That explained the alcohol list and the drinks he'd been downing since his eyes had opened that morning. He was getting himself plastered so he wouldn't ever have to remember this night as everyone around him fought for their dignity. Oh yes, she was definitely coming up on his level.

"I invited Neal," Mary-Margaret explained once again, slowly and deliberately before glancing down at Henry. "I thought it'd be nice if we all had a Thanksgiving dinner…together."  
"Seriously? Did it ever hit you that I don't know, maybe it would be less traumatizing to the kid if he didn't have to see how his parents disagree with each other and have an obvious…unfondness for each other?" Emma asked, her voice raising with each word as she fought for a word that wasn't exactly "hate". Unfondness would have to work.  
"Well, it did but I kind of thought that with all of us being grown-ups we could sit down, stuff our faces with pie and get over it," Mary-Margaret threw back at her daughter, crossing her arms across her own chest in the same defiant manner Emma was currently advertising.  
"That eventually would have happened but I wasn't counting on today…on freaking Thanksgiving!"  
"I have to agree with what she said," Regina put her two cents in, earning herself a slight grin of appreciation from the blonde.

"Who wants a shot?" David called from the kitchen and they all turned to look at the man who raised two bottles of rum at the four adults.

There was a slight pause of silence before Regina waved her hand. "Make it a brandy."  
"Give me a stiff one, David," Emma followed with her order while Neal just shook his head before fixing his ex with a look. She raised her brow in question, an annoyed look crossing over her face.  
"What Neal? Don't you get all judgmental Mister Jack Daniels," she hissed at him with reference to a memory long ago lived in Portland. The smile on his face tilted right off as he glanced down at Henry who looked back and forth between the two of them with a confused look.

Mary-Margaret began to back away from the two of them, inching back toward the kitchen when Emma stopped her with a look.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To the kitchen…to get the candlesticks," Mary-Margaret muttered and quickly turned to walk away from her. Emma took a step in pursuit but was stopped by Neal's hand on her arm. She glared up at him and he only smiled down at her.  
"Thanks for the nice welcome, Emma," he grinned and she shot him a look doused in all levels of sarcasm. "I'm really looking forward to our time together."  
"Yeah, why don't you take it and shove it up-"

Henry's eyes widened at where her words were going and she paused, rethinking her words, before wordlessly turning and going after her mother.

"David, I seriously…I don't know what to do."  
"You got yourself into this mess," was all David said as he worked on the cork stopping the brandy. "You can get yourself out."  
"You're not being very helpful," his wife said in a huff and he only laughed at her.  
"I told you, I told you this wasn't going to go well but you were rather insistent so don't get all butt hurt when your plan isn't working quite as well as you intended," David said as he looked up toward her and focused on his bombshell of a daughter walking toward them with deliberate steps. "Here comes your funeral. Good luck."

Mary-Margaret shot him a scalding look as he turned away before turning around to face her daughter who was currently rounding the counter.

"I don't get it," Emma started, "You invited my ex, the man who broke my heart and punched my current boyfriend in the face only several weeks ago, to our family dinner? I could take Regina, I really could but this, this is crossing some serious boundary line. Did you ever take into account how this would make Killian feel?"

Mary-Margaret looked past Emma to the living room where the pirate sat, his gaze and smile on Henry as the boy came and sat next to Hook to settle in for the game. No. She hadn't thought of that.

"So do you have any other tricks up your sleeve? Any other people coming out of the woodwork to sit down to dinner with us tonight?"

Before Mary-Margaret could answer there was a timid knock at the door.

The room grew quiet as everyone looked at the door in question before finally focusing on the pixie haired woman who Emma was currently skewering with a look.

"Seriously? Who could that possibly be I wonder," Emma caustically said as she began to walk toward the door, grabbing her glass of something strong off of the counter on her way over. "Did you dig through my high school diary and find a list of all my exes and invite them over, too?"

She swung the door open then and nearly dropped her glass at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle on the other side of the door, the woman staring wide eyed into the living room while Rumpelstiltskin looked like he'd much rather be anywhere but where he was standing.

If someone dropped a pin in the room you could hear it save Mary-Margaret's groan as she dropped her face in her hands.

"Um, hi," Emma finally managed. "Did my scheming mother invite you two over as well?"  
"Yes, yes she did," Belle said with a slight stammer as her eyes searched the room beyond Emma for the aforementioned Snow White.  
"I did," Mary-Margaret confirmed as she rounded the refrigerator and stepped to the door beside Emma, fixing the two newest guests with a wide smile.

Emma looked back into the living room just in time to see Neal standing there with a shocked look on his face as he took in the sight of his father standing in the foyer and Emma couldn't help the wolfish smile that took over her mouth. The look on his face made the surprise at the door somewhat worth it.

* * *

"Kay, these are the rules," Emma whispered to Hook in a conspiring tone in the kitchen several minutes later. Mary-Margaret had done her best to make her guests feel welcome and was currently in a friendly conversation with Belle while Rumpelstiltskin was sitting rather stiffly in the living room beside Henry, Neal sitting in an uncomfortable position on the chair to block his view of his father.

David came up on her other side with an ice cube tray and shot her another one of those goofy grins he seemed rather fond of that day. "Let's hear the rules, my daughter," he stage whispered as his lips twitched in silent laughter.

"Anytime Rumpelstiltskin tries to talk to Neal, shot. Anytime Neal ignores Rumpel, shot. Anytime he actually skewers Rumpel with a look or a word, two shots," Emma began and watched as an amused look spread across her boyfriend's face.

"Anytime Regina gives us a sarcastic lashing of her tongue, shot," he offered already enjoying the idea of the game.  
"Anytime Mary-Margaret tries to rescue someone, shot," David added.  
"Anytime Belle reprimands Rumpel or tries to comfort him," Emma spoke up once again.

"Those are the rules?" Hook asked and Emma nodded.

"Those are the rules."

David didn't say anything as he poured their poisons into glasses, glasses they eventually raised in a toast to each other.

Regina came out of the bathroom just then, shooting a look toward Mary-Margaret as she rubbed her hands with lotion.

"God, Snow," she let out rather harshly. "Ever hear of a hand towel that didn't have a freakin bird on it?"

Mary-Margaret shot a searing look of her own toward Regina before turning back to Belle and Emma raised her glass to her lips. Hook and David followed suit and they set their glasses down for a refill.

"It's a good thing I can hold my liquor," Hook said from beside her while Emma smiled at the bottom of her glass.  
"It's a good thing I can't."

**Like it, love it, have any ideas for the next chapter? Leave a review and I'll get back to you :)**


	13. Chapter 6 Turkey Season: Shots!

**Oh my gosh! You guys left me so many good reviews so I had to get the next chapter out since it sounds like most of you are dying to know what happens next. Yes, Drunk Charming/David is a great addition to the story and the drinking game is definitely featured. Also the bromance between Hook and David just gets better and better.**

**Thanks for the awesome words of encouragement. I look forward to them each time I post something :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

* * *

**Chapter 6 of Turkey Season: Shots!**

"Which team are you rooting for, Neal?"

Neal looked at the loveseat where David lay with a glass of something alcoholic in his hand. He was using his arm as a pillow and with his legs crossed he looked like someone who could have been a runner up for one of the beer commercials they were currently advertising on the tv.

"I don't know really. None of them are my team. I'm more of a Jets fan."  
"Of course…New York," David muttered before smiling once again. "Well, the Jets aren't playing right now so Raiders or Cowboys?"

Neal tipped his head in thought before finally shaking his head.

"Cowboys I suppose."

David slid Hook a look and seemed to communicate something with only facial expressions before wordlessly breaking into laughter. Neal raised a brow while David fixed him with a sympathetic look.

"Cowboys are pansies," he slurred before tipping his glass once again.

Neal studied Emma's father and took in the hazy look in the prince's eyes and the way his whole body seemed to melt into the couch. It was when David let out a low burp finished off with a chuckle that Neal narrowed his eyes at the pirate that sat on the other side of Henry on the couch.

"Did you get him drunk?"  
"On the contrary, he was already like this when I arrived, mate."  
"Sure," Neal sarcastically bit out to which Hook did nothing but shrug his shoulders and focus his attention back to the tv.  
"Oh Neal, I'm not drunk," David chided, "I can hold my…liquor."

Henry glanced at David with an amused expression simply because he'd never seen his gramps this way at all while Neal leaned forward from his chair to reach for the glass in David's hand.

"I think you've had enough, buddy."

David recoiled from Neal with a slant of his brows and hissed at Neal, holding his glass to his chest like it was some sort of treasure.

"I wouldn't do that, mate."  
"Just let the man drink, son," Rumpelstiltskin sighed from the other end of the couch wondering if he should get in on what David had going on. He seemed to be the only one having fun after all.  
"Don't tell me what to do and don't call me "son"," Neal muttered as he leaned back into his chair, fixing a narrowed glare at the man who called himself a father.

David burst into life then and threw his legs off of the couch and stood to his feet, albeit too quickly. He swayed for a good ten seconds or so while Hook stood up from the couch to hold him steady as the dizzy spell passed before suddenly directing himself for the kitchen.

"Shots! Shots! Two shots!"

Emma looked up from the table she was helping Mary-Margaret, Belle and Regina set to see her father clamor for three shot glasses that were already set out on the kitchen counter. Hook came to his aid and raised his brow at her before giving a slight nod toward the living room where her gaze fell on a glaring Neal and a wide eyed Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'll be right back," Emma told the others who were frowning at the commotion David was causing. She avoided Regina's suspicious look as she set down the silverware she was polishing and headed toward the kitchen where Hook was taking the bottle from her father's somewhat unsteady hands.

"What happened?" she hissed at Hook as David finally surrendered the bottle and let the pirate do the honors.  
"A retort and a glare," he said shortly as he raised one of the glasses to his lips.

She smiled as she took her own and threw one back before fixing him with a concerned look.

"Are you alright? With today?"  
"Not much we can do about it right now, love, and like I said before, wherever you are is where I'm happiest," he said quietly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Even if that means my prior victim of revenge and your ex boyfriend who clocked me good are in the same room."

She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her, his lips warm and soft against hers.

"I'm pretty sure the Health Department wouldn't approve of the current activity happening in the kitchen," Regina's voice broke into their moment.  
"Shot!" David yelled once again and Emma shook her head in amusement, wondering if they had enough liquor for the upcoming evening.

* * *

Mary-Margaret sat at the foot of the table with a proud look on her face as her eyes surveyed the spread on the table. The Tur-duck-en proudly took its place in the middle of the table while both Regina and Emma removed the lids from the side dishes, steam billowing into the air. Candle light flickered and some relaxing music drifted in the background, creating a pleasant atmosphere despite the grim looks covering the faces of those who sat down beside her.

She snuck a glance at Henry who was happily sitting between both Emma and Regina and she felt her face split into a smile.

Considering no one had killed the other yet or had broken down into one huge fight on the living room floor, the night was a success, save her husband who had drank himself into an oblivion. She narrowed her eyes on the man Hook was currently helping into his place at the head of the table and felt a tiny hint of annoyance flicker up inside of her. She hadn't expected him to help but she hadn't expected him to get drunk off his ass either.

As if he could sense her observation of him, so said drunkie glanced at her and fixed her with a grin, one that had her smiling back in spite of herself and tampering down her irritation. Even she had to admit that despite his obnoxious behavior, he was still adorable regardless.

"I think that's it," Emma said as she sank back into her chair, smiling at the pirate who sat on the other side of her.

Neal narrowed his eyes at the two of them but Emma and Hook were oblivious to his existence as they leaned toward each other for a kiss.

"Um Dav-Rumpelstiltskin," Mary-Margaret corrected not sure if her husband should be wielding any sort of sharp object at the moment. "Would you mind carving the Tur-duck-en?"  
"Tur-what?" Belle asked as Rumpelstiltskin took the knives Mary-Margaret handed him.  
"Tur-duck-en," Mary-Margaret's eyes lit. "It's an urban legend. Turkey stuffed with a duck that's stuffed with a chicken."  
"It's like Inception with meat," Henry added which caused Belle to raise a brow.  
"It sounds more like a heart attack," Regina said from her place next to Mary-Margaret.

Mary-Margaret didn't bother to combat with her as she fixed her eyes on the meat that Rumpelstiltskin began to carve into. She smiled with satisfaction as it fell from the bones, the juices from the duck having softened the other birds considerably.

"You broke it," Neal muttered from Rumpelstiltskin's elbow.  
"No, son, I didn't," Rumpelstiltskin softly argued as he continued to cut into the bird only to have it cave in from the moisture.  
"Yes…you did."

There was movement at the end of the table and Mary-Margaret frowned as she watched Hook pour alcohol into three shot glasses, all of which were downed by her husband, Hook, and Emma.

"Neal, it's supposed to fall apart," she finally cut in before Rumpelstiltskin bit out a retort. "It's the sign of a bird well cooked. You did good, Rumpelstiltskin."

The man shot her a weak smile as he leaned back in his chair, Belle placing her hand on his arm and giving him a comforting squeeze.

More shots.

"What are you three up to?" Mary-Margaret asked, causing Emma to look up at her with a wide eyed stare.  
"Nothing," was the answer that chorused from all three of them as they each took a new shot.  
"Well, the food looks good so are we going to sit here and stare at it the rest of the evening or are we going to dish up?" Regina said as she took Henry's plate in her hand, her eye on the three at the end of the table.

There was a game going on between them and she was going to find out what it was. She watched with a raised brow as the pirate poured them all another shot and they downed it while Mary-Margaret grabbed her plate from the foot of the table.

"Help yourselves," she said rather cheerily from her spot and no one needed a second encouragement. It was silent as everyone dished up their plates, Emma widening her eyes on Henry's plate when Regina placed it in front of him.  
"Dang, kid! Sure you can eat all of that?"  
"Pretty sure," he said as he grabbed one of the rolls Belle had brought and took a bite. "I'm starved!"  
"Hey buddy," Neal growled from his side of the table, causing Emma to look toward him. The man was glaring at Hook like the pirate had just committed a crime of great horrors. "Wait your turn for the potatoes."  
"Sorry, mate," Hook backed off with his hand and hook raised. "Didn't mean to cut in."  
"You sure? It seems to be a habit of yours."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma demanded, the mood around the table slightly shifting.  
"Does anyone want green beans?" Mary-Margaret asked with feigned cheer, trying her hardest not to worry over the conversation taking place at the end of the table.  
"Me," Belle reached for them eagerly, just as willing for the fight that was at hand to diminish.  
"You know what I mean. Your boyfriend here has a nasty habit of putting his nose where it doesn't belong, especially when it comes to women," Neal said matter-of-factly to which Hook did nothing except send him a dirty look. No matter what the man did or said, he was not going to fight him.

Emma grabbed the platter of lemon roasted asparagus from in front of her and shoved them toward Neal, her eyes slanted in a glare.

"Here, Neal. Why don't you take some asparagus, do us all a favor and choke on it?"  
"And here are the yams! Who wants yams?"

"Me!" Belle once again said from her place as she handed off the green beans to Rumpelstiltskin who barely caught them before Belle released them for the yams Mary-Margaret passed to her.  
"Well, that's very grown-up of you two," Regina said in a reprimanding tone. "I can't believe you two were adult enough to make a kid let alone have sex."

David reached for the bottle of jager and poured a shot causing Regina's mouth to flicker up in a smile as he poured the poison into two other glasses. There was indeed a game going on and she had finally cracked at least one part of it.

"At least I've had sex," Emma spat at her, covering Henry's ears with her hands. "Maybe that's the reason you're so uptight all the time. Not so much action going on for you these days now that Graham's gone and you don't have a heart to manipulate anymore."

It was below the belt and Emma knew it but she wasn't going to be scolded like a child from the woman who had at one time sought to poison her with an apple pastry.

"At least I'm not an easy spread," Regina shot back and Emma sent her a dark look.

That was it.

Mary-Margaret shot out of her seat and slammed her hands down on the table, snapping everyone's attention onto her. Emma recoiled from Regina as she took in the ominous look coloring her mother's face that was certainly out of place considering her mother was freakin Snow White, the woman who sang to birds and cooked pies and shit.

"You three! Stop! Stop it right now! And you," she pointed a finger at her husband who was pouring another round of shots for him, Hook, and Emma. "You have reached your limit. I'm taking away your alcohol privileges and I don't know what game you three are playing," she gestured at the game players, "But it's going to stop and it's going to stop right now."

David looked at her for a second before a shit eating grin crossed his face and he lifted his chin rather defiantly, an odd gesture for him to make any other day of the week.

"Make me," he dared and Emma held her breath as everyone looked back toward Mary-Margaret to see what she was going to do. The princess stared her husband down for a moment waiting for him to change his mind but when David skipped the shot and lifted the bottle to his lips instead, she took a step from her seat and began to round the table toward him.

David shot out of his seat with surprising agility considering the snockered state he was in and raced for the other side of the table, the bottle of jager sloshing in his hands as he proceeded to play keep-away with his wife.

"Seriously, David," Mary-Margaret muttered as she walked one way and then the next, trying to tamper down her embarrassment and try to give off the appearance that she was in control of the situation.  
"Now I know why you act like a child," Regina muttered to Emma.  
"You know what, Regina-"  
"Regina, knock it off," Hook growled, his voice dropping into a low tone that Emma hadn't heard since their time in Neverland.  
"Hook, keep your nose in your own business," Neal shot across the table at the pirate, only bothering with the comment because he was bound and determined to get a rise out of Hook sometime soon.  
"You know what, Neal? No, I'm not going to just stick my nose in my own business. No one's going to talk to Emma like that. Not while I'm around."  
"And how long is that going to be before you find the next poor wench to prey yourself upon?"

There was a bout of silence as the words fell from Neal's lips save David's quiet laughter as he ran behind the kitchen counter and grabbed another bottle.

"Take your words back you bloody-"  
"Don't talk to my son like that," Rumpelstiltskin piped up and stood from his seat, ignoring Belle pulling on his arm. "He's right anyway. Do you really think that Hook is going to be a man of honor and do right by you, Emma? You should have picked Neal."

Emma shot from her seat, her eyes blazing with anger as she fisted her hands on the table.

"Oh you think so, Gold? You think I should have picked the man who's only wandered around in his sweats with his hair mussed up and poptart crumbs to keep him company for the last week? Yeah, your son is a real winner."  
"Rumpel…" Belle attempted to pull on him once again but the man completely wrenched his arm from her grasp.  
"Dearie, seriously-"  
"Shut up! I don't need you defending me," Neal poked his dad in the chest.

Belle reached over the table and grabbed Regina's glass of brandy, giving up on the scene before her.

"I was only trying to-"  
"Well, stop it! I don't need you!"  
"But who else is going to hold your hand when you cross the street, Neal?" Regina sarcastically egged him on, watching as David honored her sarcasm with a quick swig of the bottle much to Mary-Margaret's dismay.  
"Regina, really? Stay out of it!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted at her.  
"Yeah, don't be such a shit starter," Emma threw in.  
"Stop it!"

The adult's froze at the sound of Henry's voice rising above the chaos that was unfolding around him. Emma looked down at her son who had stood up from his seat, suddenly ashamed that she had forgotten that he'd been sitting there the whole time. She dared to glance at Regina and Neal who had the same look on their faces she was sure was plastered on her own.

"You're all being ridiculous! All grandma wanted was for us to get together as a family so I wouldn't have to jump from house to house but we're not a family," Henry yelled as he backed away from the table and toward the stairs. "Look at my grandpa! He got drunk just so he could deal with all of you! You're all just a bunch of jerks!"

Everyone quietly watched as he ascended up the stairs and flinched when they heard the sound of his bedroom door slamming. There were several quiet minutes that passed as everyone remained frozen, Mary-Margaret holding David by his shirt collar while the bottle in his hand drooped at a dangerous angle. Belle sat with a brandy glass and a horrific expression covered her face while Rumpelstiltskin and Neal faced each other, their heads turned toward the stairs where Henry had disappeared. Regina sat quietly, not having anything to say for once while Emma stood with a defeated slouch in her shoulders and Hook sat with an apologetic look on his face.

"He's right," Hook sighed as he slid his hand down his face. "We're all a bunch of jerks."  
"For once, I agree," Regina softly said and Emma bit her lip at the pain they had each caused Henry.  
"I don't know what's he's talking 'bout," David slurred, a hazy look crossing his entire face. "I'm not drunk. Not the slightest."

There had never been a more dramatic holiday...

**Poor Henry. All the adults have something to work together on the next chapter and maybe Thanksgiving will take a less dramatic turn for the better? We'll see :)**


	14. Chapter 7 Turkey Season: Apologies

**And here is the long-awaited apology. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I've been working on my other story and I was able to finally get to it while doing laundry. Hope it's entertaining. Even though it's published I may tweak it...sometimes that happens. I read over something and I'm like what?**

**To clarify the tune to the song they sing later is "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. Yeah. Just in case that isn't very clear in the story.**

**Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews! I read them, I love them, it makes me want to write for a living :) Some of them make me laugh, smile, and it makes me happy that my story makes some of you genuinely crack up laughing. It really does!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 of Turkey Season: Apologies**

It was quiet in the dining area except for INine drifting from the stereo as everyone glanced at each other, quietly wondering exactly what they should do. None of them had ever really been in this position before, save Regina, and she wasn't the most helpful resource when it came to maternal nurturing.

"This, this is all my fault," Mary-Margaret finally said from her spot at the bar, using the hand that wasn't holding onto the bottle she had finally managed to wrench from David to brush back the hair that had fallen across her forehead. "I never should have invited…all of you here. Or I at least should have been more honest with my intentions and then maybe Henry wouldn't be holed up in his room and we wouldn't be in this mess and David…" she shot a look at her husband who was leaning against the kitchen counter as a means to hold him up. "David wouldn't be…"

"Drunk?" Belle offered and Mary-Margaret slowly nodded, her face completely colored in guilt as David himself let out a quiet burp.  
"Well," Emma drew out, looking over at Hook who held her hand tightly in his before meeting the gazes of everyone else around the table and finally that of Mary-Margaret. "It's too late to really be sorry for all of us being here. Yes, you should have been honest, I'm not going to argue with that but we're at fault, too. We should have been grown up enough to I don't know…put our differences aside. Pretend to get along. Meet the challenge head-on."

Quiet descended upon the group again, some of them glancing up the stairs at the door that remained closed. It killed Emma to know that Henry was on the other side of the door upset, more than likely flopped on his stomach on the bed and she could only hope he wasn't crying any tears into his pillow.

"I'll go up and talk to him," Neal finally broke the silence, turning from the table to take a step toward the stairs.  
"Like hell you will."

His foot faltered at the tone of Regina's voice and he glanced over his shoulder at her, a faint smile playing on his lips before fully turning toward her.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I have to listen to you?"

"Henry could ask you the same thing," she bit out, her tone calm and even flinted with steel. "What makes you think that when you open Henry's bedroom door he's going to sit there and listen to anything you have to say?"  
"Anything any of us have to say," Emma corrected as she lifted her eyes to Neal's face and quietly begged him to sit back down.

He stood there for a long moment looking between the two women before he mumbled to himself and Emma swore she heard him curse. He swayed his shoulders and almost as if it was against his will, slouched back into the seat which gave cause for a smile of satisfaction to cross over Regina's face.

"So what? We're just going to sit here until he comes out?"  
"Of course not," Hook answered him, his concerned gaze lowering from the stairs to the others gathered at the table before glancing toward the kitchen where Snow was helping David let go of a liquor bottle. "We shall form a plan to apologize to the boy."  
"Why can't we just go up and apologize? Does there really need to be a plan?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned and Hook slid Neal a glance.  
"Thoughtfully carried out apologies were all too rare when you were a lad I take it?"  
"If I got one at all," Neal replied, not even bothering to look at what expression was spreading over his father's face.

Instead he reached for the remaining bottle of whiskey that was placed by Hook's plate and poured himself a glass thinking that if he was going to listen to anything the pirate had to say, he was going to have a drink while doing it.

"To answer your question, Rumpelstiltskin," Hook addressed the old man, his face twisting as he stumbled over his name instead of his usual nickname of Crocodile. "Considering what the boy has just witnessed from us adults, he deserves more than a mumbled apology."

"You're saying we're going to get a bit creative here," Emma stated, her words not even holding a bit of question in her tone.  
"Precisely."  
"So what are you suggesting? We break into song and dance for him?" Regina spat, not at all sounding thrilled with the idea. She was used to telling Henry sorry and he always forgave her. She really wasn't seeing why it needed to be an apology complete with bells and whistles.

Everyone glanced at her with a look of consideration, save Rumpelstiltskin, and she suddenly felt unsure with what she had just said, the appreciative gleam in Mary-Margaret's eye making her feel all the more wary.

"We don't have to dance for him but we could sing," Emma said looking at Hook who seemed passive to the idea while Neal looked like he'd like to chuck that idea out the window.  
"Seriously? Sing?" Belle asked Emma as if she had just lost her mind.  
"You're a Disney princess," Emma gave Belle a pointed look, "Singing kind of comes with the territory."  
"I'm sorry, but what? What's a Disney princess?"  
"Disney, I believe is a realm, where their ruler botches up our stories," Hook explained which only made Neal smirk at the pirate.

Emma opened her mouth to correct her boyfriend and then shut it. They really didn't have time for this so instead she just smiled at the girl who was fixing her with a weird look.

"I'll show you some other time. Maybe we can have a movie marathon or something but for now, let's focus on Henry. Anyone have any ideas for a song we could use as a parody?"

"So we're seriously going to sing Henry a song? This is ridiculous," Regina started.  
"We're going to sing a song?" David called from the kitchen, his belligerent self finally cluing into the conversation that was going on in front of him. Everyone looked at him as a boyish grin spread from ear to ear across his face and he clasped his hands together before clapping. "I love songs! Aw, what are we singing?"

"Your enthusiasm is noted, mate," Hook managed through a smile, thinking that he and David should have many a trip to the Rabbit Hole after this night. The man was mad fun. "We are indeed singing a song," he finished with a narrowed glare at Regina. "Aren't we, your highney?"  
"Singing is for Snow White and fairies and other pansies," Regina shot back and looked at Rumpelstiltskin for some back up. "Not for the likes of me and the Dark One."  
"Now, Regina," Belle stepped in, her tone softening as if she were speaking to a child. "Rumpel here has come a long ways and I'm sure that if all it takes is a sung out apology to get his grandson back down here for Thanksgiving dinner, he'll do it. Won't you, Rumpel?"

Rumpel looked down at her hand that was stroking his forearm before looking at Regina with an expression that plainly communicated that he'd rather choke on poisoned apple pastries than sing with the likes of everyone else but he tampered it down and instead fought a smile onto his face.

"I believe I will, dearie."  
"Besides, it could be fun," Mary-Margaret said as she grasped David's hand and started to slowly pull the unsteady man toward the table.  
"Singing is always so much fun!" David once again burst into his joyful tell-all.

Hook stood up to assist Mary-Margaret and she smiled gratefully at him before fixing Regina with another look, a hint of victory shining in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be the only one just mumbling an apology to Henry when the rest of us come walking in and blow your "I'm so sorry, Henry" out of the water anyways. Do you?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her stepdaughter in a dark look, her jaw grinding as she contemplated what the woman had just said before she finally let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, but if we're singing it can't be anything stupid. It needs to be worthy of applause and none of that metal music you have him listening to," she finally bit out, fixing her glare on Emma.  
"So we're agreed then?" Emma asked as she looked around the table reading their faces. No one objected, she was sure Bell's gentle clasp on Gold's arm kept that from happening, and she allowed herself to slowly smile.  
"Well, then. Let's get started with Operation Diabolical Apology."

* * *

Henry thoughtfully tapped the "TALK" button on the cordless phone, wondering whether or not he should call Grace. When he'd told her at school about Mary-Margaret's plan to invite his mother to their Thanksgiving dinner, her eyes had widened and she'd placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting kind of way before shooting him with a million questions. She'd followed up the conversation with the friendly "If you need to talk to someone about it, call me" but it was Thanksgiving and he was wondering if he really should.

Then he thought of Monday and how he would answer her when she asked about how everything went and when he would finally tell her, he knew she'd be upset that he hadn't called.

Breathing out a long sigh he finally exhaled the breath he'd been holding and pressed the button down firmly before he changed his mind. He brought the receiver to his ear and nervously tapped his foot against the rug that covered the wooden floor boards while it rang. On the third ring it picked up and he instantly sat up straighter as if Grace herself had entered the room.

"Hello?" a distracted, masculine voice drifted over the line and Henry felt somewhat deflated.  
"Hey, Jefferson. This is Henry. Is Grace available?"  
"Um, let me check…just a second."

There was the sound of something hitting something over and over and a sharp pitched noise beeping, hurried voices and then Jefferson yelling for Grace which caused Henry to wince because Jefferson hadn't moved his mouth too far from his end of the phone. He then heard Jefferson yelling his name and he could only assume that Grace had asked who it was that was on the phone for her. There was then silence before he heard a faint thudding rhythm he could only assume was Grace running down the stairs.

"Henry?" he heard her voice ask for confirmation from her father.  
"Yes, make it fast. Whale said we could join him and Ruby and Granny for dinner."

There was a muffled shuffling, obviously he was handing off the phone and then Grace's voice saying hello. He'd never been more relieved to hear his friend's voice.

"How are things going with your mom and the others?" she instantly asked, hitting on the subject that was most on his mind.  
"It's a nightmare," he admitted and he could nearly feel her sympathy through the phone. "My grandma didn't just invite my mom. She invited my dad. And then Rumpelstiltskin. Oh and also Belle."  
"Oh, wow," she drew out slowly. "The whole family huh? Gretel knock it off!"  
"Gretel's there?" Henry asked as he heard faint giggling in the background.  
"And Hansel. Our dads burned the turkey so we're all driving down to Granny's in a bit. You're welcome to join us if you want but I really think you should work on having fun with your family. Are you guys getting ready for dinner?"  
"We sat down to dinner already."  
"Oh? How'd that go?"  
"Let's just say I didn't get to finish and right now I'm holed up in my room."  
Grace let out a low whistle and then he heard Jefferson's voice calling her name. "Listen, Henry I have to go but seriously if you want, just walk over to Granny's. Between what my father didn't burn and what Granny and Ruby have, there should be enough. I'm sorry I can't be there."  
"Don't worry about it," Henry waved off, grateful for her consideration. He figured he could risk going downstairs and if it wasn't any better he'd walk over and try to have a Thanksgiving with his friends.  
"Kay, I'll see you Monday," she said and he could hear her smile in her voice. "It's kind of strange isn't it?"  
"What's strange?"  
"Not seeing each other for this long. If you're not doing anything this weekend, call me."  
"Oh, alright," Henry said with just a bit of shock at the suggestion. They hadn't ever hung out together outside of school and community functions before.  
"Bye, Henry."  
"Bye, Grace."

There was a click on her end of the line and he lowered the phone into his lap, hitting "END". He stared at his wall and then looked toward the door after a moment, realizing that something was different but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was only when he noticed he could actually hear Mary-Margaret's music playing on the stereo that he realized he couldn't hear their voices anymore. It was quiet.

"That's strange," he said in a hushed voice that sounded loud in his own room and he couldn't help the small twinge of worry that tugged inside of him.

After a moment's hesitation he stood up from his bed and paced to the door, quietly turning the door knob just in case they were at the table because he didn't want to be seen because being seen meant being talked to and he definitely did not feel like talking. He finally managed to open it partially, just enough for him to peek out into the loft basement and he frowned when he didn't see anyone on the couches around the tv. He swiveled his glance toward the dining room table. Still no one and then once again he caught sight of the kitchen but still there wasn't a live soul.

He stood up straighter just then and pushed the door the rest of the way open, his brow furrowed in confusion as he stepped out into the open hallway only to find that he wasn't alone. There in front of him all eight adults stood in a line on the stairs, Hook and Mary-Margaret helping David take one step at a time while the others were focused on walking themselves.

Completely shocked he stared at them, not finding the will to move when both Emma and Regina looked up at the same time and saw him. He stared at them in confusion and curiosity and they stared back at him but their expressions were completely unreadable. He finally seemed to gain his bearings and crossed his arms across his chest, taking a stance that showed he really wasn't thrilled to see them.

"I really don't want to talk right now," he muttered and his voice seemed to jolt both women out of their silence.

"You don't have to talk, Henry," Emma said in a rush as he backed away toward his door.  
"You only have to listen!" Regina followed, her tone sounding just on the brink of desperate.

He stopped and looked at all of them now that they were all aware that he was standing there. His parent's eyes were begging him to stay while Rumpelstiltskin looked like he'd rather be anywhere else other than where he was currently standing. Hook looked busy as he shouldered most of David's body weight and both Mary-Margaret and Belle were grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary which only made him all the more curious. He opened his mouth to ask them what was going on but before he could get the words out there was a humming sound.

He stared trying to figure out who it was when it suddenly got louder and Neal came between Emma and Regina, the most apologetic look covering his features.

"We shouldn't've fought, we should have stopped but it kept going, sorry for ruining your Thanksgiving night," he sang and before Henry could ask why his dad was singing in tune to Grenade by Bruno Mars Emma interrupted him.  
"It was rude, it was wrong, but we were all selfish, drinking games, so ashamed, can we make it right?"  
"I thought that I could just get us altogether, get us altogether I did," Mary-Margaret sang from the back and Henry felt the beginnings of a smile work across his face.  
"But obviously we really couldn't overcome it and we all just wanted to say," Regina mumble sang but her eyes were sincere.  
"That we would like to eat some apple pie with you," Belle tweeted.  
"Eat mashed potatoes and roast bird with you," Rumpel talked quickly which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Bell, the act only making him shrug.  
"Play some games and knock back a cup of juice or two," Hook came next before humming the music again that they had entrusted David to do since talking wasn't his strongpoint at the moment.  
"Get rid of our bad attitudes." Neal again before Regina's "OoooooOOOhOhOh!"  
"We would all just like to say," Emma sang, "That we're sorry we started acting this way."

"Yes, we apologize, we do, so will you just come and eat?"

They all finished together with David shouting the last part unnecessarily loud and off key, his enthusiasm making Hook wince at the volume being blown into his ear.

Henry stood and stared at them in complete shock, never thinking that any of them would ever do a song together let alone one that he actually knew. He was surprised that they even knew it. Maybe not so much Emma…or Neal. But still.

"We can sing it again if you'd like more time to think, lad," Hook said from the back and Henry shook his head with a grin spreading across his face.

"No, that's really not necessary," he laughed and took several steps toward the adults, amused that Rumpelstiltskin seemed to take great relief in the fact that there wouldn't be another go.  
"So, we're forgiven?" Emma dared to ask and Henry nodded.  
"Sure, you're all forgiven," he replied, his tone once again turning light. "Just remember if you can't something nice, don't say nothing at all."

"Did he like the song?" David asked from the back, his face genuinely worried over Henry's approval.

Henry gave him a thumbs up which made his gramps sigh in great relief before glancing at Hook.

"Hey, pirate," he declared, not very aware that Hook was literally less than a foot away. "I'm really hungry now. Can we eat?"

Everyone stared at David, smiles twitching on every mouth as Hook winced once again at the volume.

"Well, you heard the man," he finally said, an authorative tone entering his voice. "Let's bloody well eat."

Everyone began to shuffle back toward the table and Emma watched both Regina and Neal wrap Henry in a hug before following the others, leaving her with a few extra seconds with her son.

"You okay, kid?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began the descent back into the living room. "I'm really sorry about all of this," she motioned with her hand, her face looking so sincere Henry wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I should have been better."  
"I know you are, sorry that is, and it's really not your fault."

She smiled before leaning over to kiss his forehead, an act that was all too rare between them.

"Love you, kid."  
"I love you, too."  
"Hurry up you two! You walk slower than Granny on an artemi…arthre…artistic…artmis…"  
"Arthritic?" Mary-Margaret asked David, the word lighting David's face up.  
"That's what I said…artistic day.""You heard your grandpa. Get going," Emma said under her breath, raising her brows in good humor.  
"Or else, right?"  
"That's right. Or else."

**Welp, there you have it :) If you think Thanksgiving should end here or continue let me know. I'm kind of bouncing ideas around in my head...Black Friday shopping being one of them and maybe tying those orange roses in with a David and Hook discussion. But if you want me to start Christmas I shall!**

**Like it, love it, want more of it? Write a review :)**


	15. Chapter 8 Turkey Season: Games

**Yay for Chapter 8, the closing chapter to Turkey Season before Black Friday hits us between the eyes :)**

**Thanks for the reviews. As always they're appreciated and I love hearing all of your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 of Turkey Season: Games**

"Oh, God…I'm stuffed," Neal moaned an hour later, his hands cradling his belly, sure that it was going to take weeks to digest all the food he'd just inhaled.  
"I hear ya, mate," Hook suffered beside him, wincing as he adjusted his position on the couch, a bottle of something cold leaning against his forehead. "That pie…so good."

David was unnaturally quiet and Hook glanced over at him in slight concern only to see that the prince was slowly beginning to nod off.

"You alright, mate?"

No answer.

"David?"  
"Who won the war?!" he suddenly shouted causing Rumpelstiltskin who was sitting by him on the loveseat to nearly jump from his spot, three feet up.  
"We did you victorious heathen, you," Hook smiled at him and Neal lightly snickered into his fifth bottle, having accepted the whiskey drink that had been offered to him and after his second bottle he was left to wonder why he hadn't taken up the drink earlier when David had offered.

David leaned his head back against the neck of the couch once again, his eyes fighting to stay open and Henry just shook his head at the man from where he sat on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay tomorrow?"

Hook lightly laughed and actually smiled at Henry, his brows raising in good humor.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be ten shades of bad humor tomorrow, Henry. He's going to have a mother of a hangover. Learn what not to do now while you can."

Neal nodded in agreement beside Hook and Henry laughed, bringing his own bottle of sparkling cider to his lips.

"We should get a picture of us," he suddenly said before he really thought it out, the idea bringing the men to sudden quiet.

Mary-Margaret, however, had managed to hear his proposal from the kitchen, even above the noise of her and Belle putting the food away while Regina and Emma worked together to tackle the dishes.

"Aw, that sounds like a good idea! Right guys?" she called from her position at the counter not even daring to look up from the Tupperware she was pulling out of the bottom cupboards.

The men slowly began to mumble their agreements, a "most definitely" breaking from one of the men's lips in feigned enthusiasm and Snow couldn't help but grin a wicked little smile that made Emma smirk.

"Enjoying yourself, _mother_?"  
"You have no idea," she said in a low voice before piping up again. "I'll go get the camera."  
"I wonder what will happen when the flash goes off," Regina pondered and Emma suddenly broke out into a shit eating grin, her mind very much entertained at that idea.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, her brow raising at the peculiar wandering of Regina's mind.

Regina and Emma both broke into catlike grins as Belle glanced from one to the other, really not understanding their humor.

"They're heavily intoxicated which means they're going to be somewhat sensitive to light. At least more than usual."  
"Kay guys," Mary-Margaret chirped as she came waltzing back into the living room with her camera causing all the guys to turn to look at her, save David who appeared to be in the early throes of sleep. "Why don't you all gather on the couch, Henry in the middle."  
"So we're moving David?"  
"Unless you want to sit on each other's laps in the love seat be my guest," she countered and Hook was up in a heartbeat, mimicked by Neal and Emma bit back her laughter as they each grabbed one of her father's arms.  
"David, you awake, mate?"  
"My head feels funny," was the answer.  
"Well, we're going to make a short trip to the couch. Henry wants a picture."  
"I'm too drunk and tired for a picture," he whined and Hook had to bite his lip from laughing at the complaint that seemed too girly to fall from David's lips. Neal wasn't quite as subtle as a grunt escaped his throat and his body heaved with silent laughter, two actions which caused David's eyes to blearily sharpen on him.  
"What are you laughing at, boy?"  
"Nothing in particular, David. Why don't you let them help you so we can get the picture done and over with," Rumpelstiltskin said, his tone dry and bored.  
"We're taking a picture?"

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes and glanced down at Henry who was looking too amused for words.

They finally pulled David up, supporting his weight by laying each of his arms over their shoulders and motioned for Henry to sit in the crack of the couch cushions so they could place his limp grandfather beside him. Neal sat on the other side of Henry, while Hook settled beside David leaving Rumpelstiltskin to stiffly sit beside Neal, not at all sure how to pose beside his son without somehow offending him.

"Aw you look great," Mary-Margaret said as she centered them in the screen of her digital camera before furrowing her brow. "Gold, everyone has a bottle but you."  
"I'm fine, dearie, just take the picture."  
"Nonsense, mate," Hook agreed with Emma's mom before shifting his gaze toward the kitchen. "Emma love! Get the man a bottle!"  
"On it!"  
"A bottle of scotch," Neal instructed causing his father to look at him with a new look on his face.  
"You remember what I used to drink?"  
"Of course," Neal said, suddenly growing a bit sheepish. "You couldn't very well stomach anything else."

Emma came up on Rumpelstiltskin's side, tilting a dark bottle of the preferred alcohol of choice in his direction that he gingerly took as a fond smile spread across his face. She quickly stepped behind Mary-Margaret who raised her camera up once again, back in business.

"Alright, everyone! Ready? One, two…David? David! Wake up!"

The man snorted and straightened his head up once again, narrowing his eyes at Mary-Margaret which only made him look like an angry model. Emma covered her mouth with her hand and brought her gaze from the screen to the five guys lined on the couch.

"Okay. One, two, three!"

There was the sound of the button clicking and then a bright flash illuminated the room, punctuated by the sound of instant cries and moans.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, Mary, Martha, and Lazarus!" Neal cried as he bent forward, covering his hands with his eyes while Hook said a string of curses that began with "bloody" and ended with several words that Emma never knew existed in any kind of vocabulary. Henry's eyes widened at the chaos that ensued around him while Rumpelstiltskin promptly uncorked the scotch and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a swig that Hook would have been proud of had he been more fond of the man.

It was David who topped them all, however, as he squeezed both Hook's and Henry's knees in a vice grip, his eyes tightly shut as he continued to yell in short bursts, the volume of his voice making up for what lacked in longevity. He looked sincerely panicked, so much resembling Emma's driver's ed teacher when she had accidentally hit someone's cat that Emma couldn't help laughing till her side ached and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Mary-Margaret punctuated her laugh with her own chortle while Regina chuckled an evil kind of sound in the kitchen, one that made Emma wonder if it was her actual real laugh, which was harmonized by Belle's light giggle.

David finally calmed down as Hook soothed him by lightly patting his shoulder until the screams died down and Henry talked to him in a calming kind of voice, one that made Mary-Margaret feel shame for a moment that she had used her husband's drunken state to her own amusement.

"Well, now that that's over and the dishes and food are done," Emma said, wiping at her eye, "What do you want to do now, Henry?"

A pensive look crossed the boy's face as he glanced around the living room of adults, Regina coming to sit on the loveseat with proper posture smirking at the throw pillows that of course had birds on them. Henry finally smiled as he glanced at Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, wondering if he would ever get another chance to do what he was about to suggest. After realizing that no, this opportunity would maybe never come again and he should take it, he looked Emma in the eye with a smirk that she swore was Hook was rubbing off on him.

"Let's watch a movie."  
"Judging from that grin you already know what you want to watch," Neal observed, a bit of the distrust Emma was feeling reflected in his voice.  
"Yep, I do."  
"Okayyyy, well then, what is it?" Emma inquired, her brow raising at her son's not very straightforward way.  
"Oh, why don't you all sit down," Henry said as he stood up from his seat, "I've got this."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Belle sat with tears in her eyes and her head leaning on Rumpel's shoulder as she watched Gaston stab the beast in the back, causing him to roar in pain.

"This is so inaccurate," the older gentleman mumbled, somewhat annoyed.  
"But still it's so good. They named our cup. _Our_ cup, Rumpel," Belle whispered, her voice breaking at the idea that their cup, their precious little cup, had a name and more than that, a personality.  
"Tis true but look at how I'm dressed," Rumpel motioned toward the tv with his hand. "Like some loafer who couldn't afford a shirt and a decent set of trousers."

Henry smiled from his seat between Neal and Regina as he listened in on the couple who sat on the couch beside his grandma and David, going back and forth with what was so sweet and what was completely wrong. Despite Disney's portrayal of the beast, however, he had noticed that his grandfather had at some parts worn an entertained look, the most memorable ones being when the beast had given Belle a library and also when Belle had been crying and he'd called her down for dinner, not at all acting the part of a gentleman but the Dark One found it amusing anyway.

"A prince! What? I'm not a pansy prince!" Rumpelstiltskin suddenly cried earning him a look from everyone in the room.  
"Shhh, you'll wake David," Mary-Margaret said from beside Belle, her face soft as she peered up at her husband whose head was leaned back against the neck of the couch, looking as peaceful as a cherub even with the hinted shimmer of drool at the corner of his mouth.

Despite the man's enthusiasm when the movie had started and his strong desire to stay awake, he had conked out almost immediately after Belle's song with the townspeople, missing every scene following that point.

Dramatic music suddenly played from the screen and Belle gasped aloud when Chip became a boy and Henry noticed how she gripped Rumpel's arm tighter, her eyes beginning to shine with tears.

"Ah, look. A shirt," was all the man said as the couple danced around the ballroom floor and Henry shook his head with silent mirth before the credits rolled.

The room was immediately filled with the sounds of everyone stretching and Neal popping his neck, an act that earned him a disgusted look from Regina.

"What?" Neal asked to which Regina didn't say anything in return. She only replied with an eye roll that was rather impressive and only made Neal shrug before stretching his hands out in front of him so he could pop his knuckles.  
"Well, Henry, that was a great choice. The realm of Disney may be a bit skewed but the idea was lovely," Belle said as she sat up straighter from Rumpel's embrace before glancing over her shoulder at the clock.  
"Time to go, dearie?"  
"It's only nine but yes, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think it's from all the food."  
"Yeah, it's about time for me to get going as well," Neal said as he stood up from the loveseat, stretching his arms above his head which only caused his back to pop in several different places, making Regina grimace at the disgusting noise.

Mary-Margaret carefully removed David's arm from around her shoulders so she could stand up from the couch to send their guests off with leftovers because there was no way that her, David, and Emma could clear that much food in enough time.

"You joining us for Black Friday shopping tomorrow, Belle?" Mary-Margaret asked as she dug through the fridge and the three adults wrapped themselves up in coats and scarves.  
"I suppose I could."  
"Wait, there's Black Friday shopping here? In Storybrooke?" Emma asked, her hands pausing from stroking Killian's hair. His eyes opened when she stopped, his brows furrowing as if troubled.  
"Yes, of course there is," Regina said, her tone somewhat clipped but not providing its usual snap. "Just because we're all supposedly make-believe does not mean we don't know a thing or two about shopping. Black Friday around here is just as celebrated as Christmas."

Emma only raised her brows as she loathed the thought of Black Friday following her to this little town. Here she thought she was safe from the stampedes and the emotional violence of women when in fact, she wasn't. Worse than that she would probably have to put the badge on and referee the stores just to make sure nothing got out of hand. And she'd probably have to do it alone she realized as she looked over at David who slept motionless on the couch, his body bending at the waist in a haphazard kind of way.

"Ah, here we go," Mary-Margaret said as she deposited the Tupperware into two separate brown sacks, handing one off to Neal and the other to Rumpelstiltskin with a smile.

Henry stood up from the couch and gave each of them a hug, Belle immediately comfortable with the touch while Rumpelstiltskin stiffened before awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

_Still not as awkward as Voldemort_, was all Emma could think as she observed the interaction and after chanted good-byes and many waves, the three guests disappeared into the foyer with Mary-Margaret shutting the door behind them.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave as well," Regina said, standing up from her seat and stifling a yawn, standing for a moment to gain her bearings.  
"Killian, I hate to ask," Mary-Margaret started as she grabbed more leftovers from the fridge. "But could you possibly help David to bed? He's going to be a monster tomorrow and I'd prefer it if I didn't have to help him walk to the room. There are too many breakables."  
"Yeah, we don't want him toppling over one of your porcelain birdies now do we?" Regina said as Killian slowly got up from the floor, smirking at the feeling of pins and needles on his ass.  
"Need help?" Emma asked but he shook his head at her before sleepily stumbling toward the man who had somehow managed to sleep through everything.

"You know, dinner turned out better than I thought it would be," Mary-Margaret said in the kitchen as she shoved Tupperware in a bag, making conversation that Regina only nodded at.

Hook shook David's shoulder roughly for a good ten seconds before stopping, his eyes narrowing on the sleeping prince. Really? He then softly began to slap at the man's face.

"Well, after the apology I think we all wised up a bit," Regina said, glancing down at Henry who had come to stand by her side.

Slap, slap, slap.

"I think it's somewhat safe to say this could be attempted again."

Hook stopped slapping David and glanced over his shoulder at Emma who only gave him a tired shrug. He looked back at her father and studied him a bit before letting out a sigh. Of course, this was going to have to be done the difficult way.

"I don't know about that. We can't push our luck too far. Tonight we weren't that far from fire balls and a sword fight."

Hook snaked his arm under David's armpit and across his back before ever so gently maneuvering his hook under the man's legs at the part where they bent at the knee. Bridal carry. Not so manly.

"True, true. What are you doing for Christmas?"

With one deep breath and a grunt, David hoisted the grown man up into his arms before straightening his body, steadying his weight before attempting a step forward. So far, so good.

"Um, well, let's discuss that at a later time."  
"Of course," Snow nodded, her eyes smiling at Henry who was grinning at their conversation that wasn't lacking in civility.

Hook took another step, finally feeling confident that he could indeed carry the man to his bed. He finally relaxed his body and took another step, just as David's eyes suddenly flashed open. There was a split second of calm before Hook felt David tense his body in his arms and before he knew what was happening, David was yelling at him, kicking his legs out so Hook dropped him, his ass hitting the floor in a hard thud.

There was a quiet moment as David sat there stunned before Hook saw his face contort in sudden pain and then every word that fell from the man's lips was either 'shit' or 'fuck' or 'dammit mother effin effer'.

"Well, I better get going now," Regina quickly said, embracing Henry quickly before bolting out the door while Hook himself just heaved his shoulders and glanced at Emma who was staring at the cursing David wide eyed.  
"Drive me home?"  
"I think that's the only way you're going to get out of here fast enough," she teased as she stood up from her chair and sauntered toward the door to grab her jacket and keys with Hook at her heels. "Have fun, mom," she said before pulling a shocked Henry toward her. "Love you, kiddo, I'll be back soon."

He gave her a there's-no-way-you're-leaving-me-here-like-this kind of look but she gave him a wry grin before turning toward the door, Hook waving at Henry and clapping him on the shoulder as he left him as well. They could still hear David cussing as they jogged down the stairs and it wasn't until they both broke out of the door into the cold air that quiet invaded them.

They stood there for a moment on the sidewalk, breathing and taking in what had just transpired before Hook began to laugh which made Emma start to laugh right along with him. They didn't know how long they stood like that, laughing at every damn memory that was pressed into their minds from that moment on but Emma didn't care.

Hook pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and she felt him smile against her hair.

"Your family is crazy," he whispered and she smiled up at him.  
"So are you."  
"Aye, that I am."

He suddenly pulled her back from him, his arm slung around her shoulder as she looked up at his face seeing a naughty glint entering his eye.

"So about his one handed game…looking and not touching. When exactly is this happening and how does one win?"  
"Ah, well hop in the car and I'll explain the rules," Emma answered, twisting her body against his in a seductive kind of way that made him grin like a man who had just conquered the world. "The best part about it is that even if both parties lose, you feel like you're winning."  
"Sounds like my kind of game," the pirate purred as he rounded the car to the driver's side, holding the metal door to the carriage like contraption.

She smiled at him as she slipped by, managing to touch every point of his body as she passed him, akin to what he'd done to her earlier that day. He closed the door behind her as she smiled a sultry little grin at him and he felt his heart jolt in his chest.

Games indeed.

**Ha! There you go...sounds like Black Friday is going to be...interesting, to say the least.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Review it!**


	16. Chapter 10 Turkey Season: It's Love

**This chapter pretty much prepares Black Friday's events...things are getting a bit more interesting and oh my gosh, I am looking forward to writing in vivid description David's hangover. So excited!**

**Anyway, thank you all for your follows, your faves and most of all your reviews :) Seriously...I live to entertain you now. And I can't believe that this has over 200 followers now...that just blows me away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

* * *

**Chapter 10 of Turkey Season: It's Love**

Emma tried her best to keep her eyes open as she drove the short route down to the docks but the task was proving to be somewhat challenging, so much in fact that Hook started to notice.

"You alright love? You're not, dare I say it, drunk are you?"  
"Psssh, no," Emma huffed in her seat, slanting her green gray eyes in a way so that her eyelashes weren't tainting her vision.

Hook reached over his right shoulder for the seat belt that Emma always argued that he should use whenever he got a ride in her odd carriage, for the first time feeling like it was actually warranted.

"Sleepy then?"

Emma shifted in her seat, her mouth setting in a frown.

"No," she replied but he noticed the stubborn edge to her tone and so he watched the road in front of them, feeling like having two sets of eyes on the road was somewhat mandatory. Like his seatbelt.

He spotted something small and feline like suddenly in the road up a ways and felt a sense of dread.

"Emma, cat."

But Emma kept going.

"Emma, there's a cat."

Still no response or slowing down of the dangerous weapon these people called transportation.

"Seven hells, Emma! There's a cat!"

That caught her attention and she yelped before catching a glimpse of fur as Hook reached over with his good hand and grabbed the wheel to jerk it around the animal but to no avail. They felt her front tire jolt as if going over a bump and Emma's face went grim as she pressed the brakes, a knot of dread building up in her chest as the car finally rolled to a stop.

They sat there for a moment with the car running and heavy silence between them before Emma looked over her shoulder at the road behind them.

"Is it dead?" she asked and Hook looked at her with a raised brow before undoing his seatbelt.

"Only one way to find out."

She watched him get out of the car and after a second undid her own seatbelt. When she got out of her car, his dark form was already slowing down several feet behind where and she faltered after several steps, not sure she wanted to see exactly the fate she had bestowed upon the cat.

"Is it okay?"

"Ummm," Hook hummed, hesitance dancing in his voice. "If wearing your gizzards inside out is consider 'okay' this cat is downright healthy."  
"Oh my gosh," she gasped, "I killed a cat. I killed someone's cat."  
"Someone's cat? Why would people own a cat? They're nasty creatures," Hook asked with a furrowed brow, his mind running back to a few memories where he hadn't had the most pleasurable experiences with the supposed superior creatures.  
"Does it have a collar?"

There was a pause before he nodded his head. "Blue collar, orange colored fur."

"No, really?" Emma asked again, the blood slowly draining from her face.  
"I don't jest."  
"Oh, God, this is bad. This is really bad. We have to do something."

Hook looked over his shoulder to see that Emma was frantically peering at the houses around them as if to make sure that they weren't being spied on.

"You okay, lass?"  
"Yeah, I just…I just know whose cat this is."  
"Oh? Well, do tell."  
"I will but first we need to do something with it."  
"Why can't we just leave it?"  
"Because then someone will come to me tomorrow about it at the office and I'll have to remove it. I'd much rather deal with it now while you're here."  
"Oh, well then…bury it?" Hook suggested.  
"Um…we can't do that. They have to know that their cat is dead or I'm going to have to deal with the Missing Cat posters all over town."  
"Why don't we just go tell whoever's cat this is that it unfortunately met its end?"  
"Are you crazy?!" Emma hissed at him, giving him a look that bespoke just how nuts she truly thought he was. "Yeah, Killian let's just go to so said person and ring the doorbell and be like 'Happy Thanksgiving, hope you enjoyed it. Here's your dead cat'. Sounds great."  
"So you want to be dishonest," Hook stated and Emma stared at him for a long moment.  
"Let's not judge here," she finally said and he just laughed.  
"On the contrary, love, I do schemes rather well. Have you a bag?"

Without an answer Emma wordlessly stepped back to her car and knelt in the driver's seat as she bent over to peruse the back. She had to have a plastic grocery bag somewhere. She finally found what it was she was looking for as well as a towel that she wasn't completely sure how had found its way into her car but it smelled stale.

Hook heard her slowly approach and he stood up and reached for the items in her hands so she wouldn't have to come any closer and see the work she'd accomplished. She was already looking away with her eyes squeezed shut as he took the offered towel and bag, the view so comical that he had to work hard to hold back a chuckle.

"So what's your plan?"  
"Does the owner live far from here?"  
"Just around the corner."  
"Is their vehicular transportation in the driveway?"  
"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Emma responded and he could feel the question coming up before she actually said it."So what are we actually doing with the cat?"  
"We're going to plant it," he answered as he eased the cat onto the towel and wrapped the material around the body that was still warm.  
"Come again?"  
"Frame the owner…make it look like they ran it over in the driveway."  
"Oh, that's sick," she said as he placed the rolled up towel in the grocery bag.

He stood up and turned to face her, noting that despite her words there was hope and appreciateion blooming across her face. He smiled at her coyly and motioned toward her car.

"Is that approval I see, love, shining in your eyes?"  
"Shut up and let's go," she said with a smile as she walked a foot away from him even though the bag carting the dead cat was being held by his hook on the other side of his body. "But for the record, you are my hero."  
"Ah, my heart. Now where are we taking this poor creature?"  
"Other side of the block."  
"Well," he said with a motion of his head. "Lead the way, love."

* * *

Five minutes later after they'd parked her car a block away, Hook was standing in front of the building Emma had led him to with disbelief shining in his eyes.

"Emma, really? The Dark One has a cat?"  
"He bought if for Belle," she explained, her voice taking on a tone of regret. "He kind of grew fond of it, though. I caught him actually hauling the damn cat around and petting it like there was no tomorrow several times."  
"You killed the Dark One's cat. I'm not sure what kind of curse has just been unleashed on you."

She rolled her eyes and led him around the pawn shop toward the back where Rumpelstiltskin kept his car parked.

"No time for dramatics, let's go."  
"So what was its name? Fluffy, Darling, Snow Belle?"  
"Belle named the cat Lucy and Gold called it Lucifer."  
"Ah…double personalities like one of its owners?"  
"Shhh, there's his car."

Hook looked around the corner of the building and sure enough, the monstrosity he'd seen his used to be enemy drive around sat parked on a slab of concrete just several feet away. He stood there for a long minute before he felt Emma poke him in the ribs.

"What are you waiting for? Just go do it," Emma whispered from beside him.  
"I won't get caught?"  
"You shouldn't if you hurry," she said pointedly but he still didn't move.  
"You're the sheriff, you come with me. If one of them sees us you could tell them we're just looking for some thief or something and they'd believe you. If he just sees me messing around his car, he'll think I'm letting the air out of his tires or something."  
"And I wonder why," she drew out, remembering back to the time when she'd had to put her now boyfriend behind bars for slashing Gold's tires when Cora had still been running amuck in the town. That had been more mayhem than she'd been willing to deal with at that time.  
"That was a long time ago and I think you should keep your judgments to yourself, cat killer," he said with narrowed eyes.  
"Fine," Emma sighed. "I'm coming with you."

As one form they broke from the shadows that separated the pawn shop from the neighboring building and quickly made for the car, Hook already taking the cat out of the bag so to say when light flooded the entire back car pad.

Both of them froze and Emma cursed at herself for not thinking to look for a flood light. Of course they would have a flood light. This was Rumpelstiltskin after all.

"Hurry, just do it, hurry, hurry," she hissed at the pirate who still stood there frozen, her words immediately snapping him into action.

She watched the darkened windows to make sure no one turned any lights on while Hook unwrapped the towel and slowly lowered the furball behind the front tire of their car. He nudged the body at just the right angle, standing up just when Emma saw the back office light turn on.

"Killian, get your ass over here," she whispered harshly, panic ebbing into her voice and he quickly ran toward her, pulling her back into the shadows around the corner of the house.

He had just pushed her against the wall when they heard the back door open, the screen screeching with the motion. It creaked as the door was held open for a moment and Emma could imagine Rumpelstiltskin standing on the back porch surveying the back area of his house with his sharp brown eyes. It was hard to believe that just several hours prior she had sat across the table from him, sharing the same food and commenting on conversation.

Finally they heard the door close and both of them exhaled the breath they had both been holding.

"Ready to take me home?" Hook asked and Emma nodded, feeling more awake now than she had been before.

She looked from around the corner of the house to Hook who still had his hand and hook bracing the wall on either side of her face, his blue eyes bearing into hers. They stood like that for a moment, the air growing thicker between them before Hook leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Want to take me home, love?" he repeated, sending chills down her spine and her mind thought back to the game they had joked about before, her memory recalling the gleam in his eye when he'd opened the car door for her the first time, the excitement she'd seen there.  
"Let's get you home," she finally whispered and he slowly, achingly pulled back from her, his hand folding hers into his grasp.

* * *

Mary-Margaret stood at the kitchen counter, pouring herself a glass of something special. Getting David to bed had been most challenging and after the events of the night she was feeling the need for something stronger than sparkling cider so whiskey it was. She tilted her head back and let the liquid course its way through her mouth and down her throat, clanging the glass down on the counter as she swallowed it down.

What a night.

She glanced at the clock and furrowed her brow, wondering what could be taking Emma so long. Then again she didn't want to know but it would help to at least get a call telling her if she should lock the door or not.

After a moment's contemplation she picked up the cordless phone off the counter and dialed Emma's cell number, having memorized it by heart.

It rang five times before it picked up and she heard the sound of footsteps before Hook's voice came on the line.

"Hello, this is Emma's phone."  
"Hey, Killian, this is Mary-Margaret," she greeted feeling a bit more relaxed. "Is Emma coming home tonight."  
"Um-" there was a long pause and then the sound of more footsteps before the squeaking of a door. "I would have to say no to that."  
"Oh, well then I'll just uh…I'll lock the doors for tonight."  
"Right then, good night, Mary-Margaret. Have sweet dreams," he said in a farewell before the line went dead and Mary-Margaret stared at the phone in her hand before hanging her head.

Her daughter wasn't a baby, she knew that but David struggled with that more than she did. She could only hope as she poured herself another glass, that her husband's hangover was massive enough to keep him in bed for most of the day or at least until mid morning when she could come up with some excuse for Emma's absence.

Despite her first misgivings she was fond of the pirate. She'd hate to see what him and her daughter had going on end with his demise.

* * *

Hook stood at the foot of his bed, Emma's phone in one hand and her purse hanging from his hook as a smile curled on his lips. He had left for five minutes, seriously five minutes, to fetch her purse from the car for her since she had claimed she would be busy "setting the game up" only to find that she had fallen asleep on the top of blankets.

He studied the way her eyelashes shadowed the rosy blush in her cheeks, the way her lips parted as she breathed slow and even breaths, and how her blonde hair splayed across the silk pillow case, effectively framing her face in a most flattering way. Slowly settling her things on a nearby chair he made his way toward her and sat down on the corner of the bed, gently lifting her foot towards him so that he could take her boots off and settle her in for the night.

"At least she got to the first part," he softly said under his breath as he caught a glimpse of a deck of cards in her hand as he freed her foot from one boot and moved onto the next.

When he was done he slowly worked the covers back from under her sleeping form, only causing her breathing to hitch at the movement. Yeah, no doubt about it, Emma Swan was out for the count. He eased the blankets around her and stepped back for a moment if only to shake his head at her before bending and bestowing a kiss on her forehead and then the corner of her mouth.

"You may have avoided losing the game this time, love, but I assure you the best part is yet to come," he whispered against her lips before pulling back, a smirk dancing across his features.

They would relinquish their love on each other he was sure. It was just meant to be at another time on another day.

**So what'd you think? I know the cat thing...random but then again this whole fanfic is random. Fun but random. **


	17. Chapter 1: Black Friday Madness

**I am back from my Thanksgiving and amazingly...mine went a lot like my story but it was my Mom who was David. Yeah, her mom in law graced us with her presence lol**

**I know Black Friday is passed but hey, may as well continue the drama am I right?**

**Thanks for the feedback and I do apologize if Emma running over Gold's cat was morbid. That is actually based off my own experience last year only it was my fiance's grandma's cat. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

* * *

**Chapter 1 of Black Friday Madness**

Emma groaned as a sharp beeping noise broke her out of her dreams and into the awareness. She was too warm and too comfortable to bother with alarms this early in the morning and instead of getting up to deal with it, she snuggled closer to her pillow, barely comprehending the feeling of a warm body pressing at her back and an arm hugging her body tight until she felt someone kiss her neck. Her eyes instantly snapped open and she sat up rather quickly, a bad idea she soon found out as her hands instantly shot to her head as if to hold it in place. Black dots swam through her vision and a flash of dull pain pounded in her forehead as the room spun around her, those arms once again encircling her waist and gently tugging her back.

"Easy there, love," she heard Killian's husky voice in her ear which effectively sent shivers up and down her arms. She allowed him to pull her back against the pillows where it was warm and where she noticed he sat like a king. "Looks like the alcohol managed to get to you better than we thought."  
"Mmmm," she hummed as she closed her eyes and let him cuddle her closer to him.

The high pitched beeping in the room finally stopped and she settled fully against his bare chest, enjoying the warmth that seemed to radiate from his body through the covers and to her. She reveled in the warmth and closed her eyes with a contented sigh before a fleeting thought caused her body to go rigid and brought her sitting up again.

"Does David know you're here? Is he okay with this? He's going to kill you, you know and I don't think I would be able to stop him if my life depended on it. The man is stubborn as all get out."  
"As far as I know David knows I'm on my ship…I do live on it; and as for whether he could kill me or not I'm pretty sure that after last night, he's not in the best shape to be handling guns, swords or any other weapon of choice," Hook smirked at her as he once again snaked his arm around her back and pulled her closer against him, her body once again melting into his touch.

They lay like that for a long moment before Emma opened her eyes again after several long seconds as her mind processed what he had said, her mind catching on the words "my ship". She looked around her dim surroundings that were illuminated by the burnt down lantern on Hook's side of the bed and her eyes slowly followed the line of books on the shelves to the desk piled in maps. She was on his ship alright she smirked as her gaze then fell to a detailed sketch of a kraken nailed to the wall across from her until they finally landed on the deep red blankets that felt like silk under her fingertips.

"I'm at your place," she finally stated and her head moved with the laughter that fell from his lips and caused his body to shake.  
"We're awfully observant this early in the morning aren't we, Emma love?"  
"Shut up…yesterday was a long day," she yawned as she sleepily pinched his side. "There were unexpected surprises, we fought, we drank, I saw my father completely snockered out of his mind which is something I never thought I'd ever see but I'm kind of glad it happened and then-" her voice trailed off and Hook tilted his head so he could see her better.

Her eyes were wide as she whipped her head around to face him and her mouth hung slightly open, the expression making her look so much like a child it made her all the more endearing to him.

"Did I hit Gold's cat?"

Hook's lips just curled up into a smile at the horror on her face and she groaned as she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

"Oh god…I totally killed his cat. That's…terrible."  
"Do you really not remember this, love?"  
"Oh no," she said and spared a hand to wave at him with. "It's slowly coming back, all of it actually and all I have to say is we're terrible! I'm a terrible person."

He only laughed gently as he rubbed gentle circles across her back.

The alarm on her cell phone went off again and before he could stop her, she scrambled away from him, slightly swaying when she stood up. He watched as she closed her eyes and gained control over the spinning room before opening them once again and managed to maneuver herself across the room where he'd laid her coat and settled her shoes. She dug through the pockets of her leather jacket before bringing out her cell phone, raising a brow when she saw the time.

"Why did I set my alarm for midnight?" she asked him as if he were to know even though she was sure he didn't.  
"Bloody hell if I know," he answered with a shrug, giving her a sultry look that he hoped would entice his woman back to bed.

She looked confused for a moment as she stared at the screen and then turned off the volume before dropping it back in the chair. A nagging feeling pricked the back of her mind as if she was forgetting something but she only shrugged it off as she walked toward the four poster bed where her pirate waited for her under the covers.

His arms wrapped around her once again as she slipped between the sheets, the touch causing her to melt like putty in his hands and she let sleep's lurking darkness overtake her as she settled back into his arms.

* * *

Mary-Margaret left her husband snoring on their bed as she stealthily closed the bedroom door, not willing to wake him up but also reasoning with herself that a hurricane could be tearing the house apart and David would probably remain in sleep's death grip. It was a wonder that she'd managed a good three hours of sleep at all what with his heavy breathing sounding relative to a lion at full roar.

She slipped past the kitchen, grabbing the coupons she'd set aside three days prior from off the counter as she glided by, dropping a note for Henry in their place. She paused as she wondered if she was being fair for leaving him with David before reminding herself that she'd be back sooner than what was expected. Besides, if there was an emergency he had her number.

Wrapping a scarf around her neck at the door, she pondered once again if she should call Emma for a courtesy wake up call in case she had grown distracted with the previous night's events that she personally didn't want to imagine. Her hand reached into her coat pocket, her fingertips meeting the cool feeling of her phone case before she finally shook her head.

Emma was a grown ass woman who knew she was on shift and she was sure that despite whatever night's events her daughter had partaken in, she would show up for work. Being Sheriff was something that Emma not only excelled at but thoroughly enjoyed and very little next to family kept her from donning the badge and checking in on the town's residents.

Without giving it another thought, Mary-Margaret grabbed her purse and slipped out the front door remembering she was meeting Belle and possibly Regina at Granny's for a cup of coffee before they headed out for their shopping. Her grin grew tight at the idea of her past endeavors at Black Friday shopping and she could only hope that she wouldn't come home having to nurse a black eye like the year before. As her feet quietly began their descent down the stairs she wondered at what type of day lay ahead of her; she was sure it was going to be anything but normal.

* * *

"So, explain to me again, dearie, exactly why it is you want so much to go shopping with Snow White and her evil stepmother? Because the idea of having a good time seems nigh impossible with those two in the same vicinity of one another."

Belle's mouth quirked up in a smile as she zipped up her dress, staring at her love in the mirror as she did so. He was watching her every move with those dark brown eyes of his, a look of awe and amazement crossing over his features as she slowly turned toward him, studying him with a look all her own. She never tired of that look in his eyes; the look that told her that she was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him and that he would love her to the ends of the earth and back. It made her heart do crazy things.

"Call me crazy but I do need some lady friends and if Mary-Margaret is willing-"  
"Regina is the one I don't trust," Rumpel spat as he stood from their bed and walked toward the window, drawing back the curtain to reveal a dark starry night sky. "She did lock you up in a room for twenty-eight years after all and completely twisted the knife in my heart by telling me you were dead. Please excuse me for being wary."  
"Oh, Rumpel," Belle slowly exhaled his name as she crossed the room and encircled his waist with her arms.

They stood like that for a moment before she kissed his shoulder and let him go, grabbing her jacket from the hanger as she started for the living room.

"Do you need me to warm up the car for you, dearie?"  
"If you don't mind. I need to find my boots…they're around here somewhere."

Rumpel smiled as he pulled his house robe around him and made for the door that led him down the stairs to the shop, switching on lights as he walked along. The grandfather clock chimed twelve o'clock in the morning and he grimaced at the realization he'd be opening the shop in another hour. Neal had agreed the night before on their way from the Charmings that he could help the store out until Belle came back, an offer that had surprised both Rumpel and Belle but put a bit of hope in his heart and a spring in his step.

He grabbed the keys from their hook by the back door and pulled his robe closed tighter around him as he opened the door to the car port, the frosty cold instantly nipping at him in an unforgiving manner. He shuffled quickly down the back porch steps and across the car port, his mind lost in thought as he reached the car that he almost didn't notice the beloved cat he'd purchased for Belle laying behind the wheel.

Studying the still body for a second, he finally decided to get the cat to move, afraid that when he started the car it might back up a bit and injure the creature he had grown quite fond of. He crouched down and reached out to poke at the cat to move but at the feeling of its cold body against his hand, he paused.

Something wasn't right.

Once again he pushed at the cat but it didn't budge and he felt a bit of dread build up in his throat as he moved closer so he could confirm the suspicion that was beginning to form in his mind. With both hands he nudged the cat closer and with one breath turned her over, only to draw one of his hands back over his mouth.

What the hell?

He stared for a moment not sure what to think before he furrowed his brows in thought. There was no way he had run over Lucifer. He would have felt it, have known it and he sure as hell would have seen her when he was pulling into the drive.

No. Someone else had done this and rising to his full height he remembered the porch light turning on the night before which had given him cause to get out of his warm bed and observe the back area.

"Someone was here last night," he confirmed and grit his teeth at the realization that not only had someone been there but they had done this awful thing and tried to frame him for it. He felt a flicker of anger warm his belly and he hit the car door with his fist, not caring that he hurt himself in the process.

What was he supposed to do with the cat? Worse yet, what was he supposed to tell Belle?

At the thought of Belle he strode toward the back door, not willing that she see her cat like this. He wasn't exactly sure how long he was going to be able to keep the ugly truth from her but he was going to buy himself as much time as possible.

The back door opened just then and he burst up the porch steps, nearly shoving Belle back into the house as he bounded back into the house. Her blue eyes widened as he slammed the door before looking back at her, his body radiating with the cold.

"You okay?"  
"Yes, fine," he said though she could tell he was anything but.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leveled him with a knowing look while he looked to be searching for something to say.

"The car battery is dead," he finally exhaled. "I just feel bad about you walking to Granny's. If you wait five minutes I can walk you there."  
"It's fine Rumpel," she said as a grin filled her features. "You need not worry about me. It's only four blocks and I've walked much further on many occasions."

He gave her a slight smile as she leaned forward and left a kiss at the corner of his mouth, wondering what in the world he was going to do. She pulled back and gave him a little wave that he responded to with what he hoped was a bright smile and knew he must have satisfied her somewhat because she turned and headed out through the shop and out the front door.

It was only when he heard the bells ringing over the door announcing her departure, that he leaned against the wall fully and closed his eyes as he realized he may have to enroll some help in forming some type of mission to secure Belle's unknowing of Lucifer's passing and he knew exactly who it was he was going to force to help him.

Running up the stairs to get dressed, he couldn't help but recall a certain Sheriff who owed him a favor.

**I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

**If you like it, love it, or even hate it, leave a review :) your feedback is appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 2: Black Friday Madness

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for: David's hangover! And I have some Grace going on here as well :)**

**Thank you for the fun reviews :) it's really encouraging to see some of you getting into it and I appreciate your input and enthusiasm.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love it...I don't own a thing**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Black Friday Madness**

Henry woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door to the loft and he could only groan as he covered his head with the pillow, willing them to go away with his rather unhappy thoughts. Three minutes went by and with his unfortunate luck the pounding didn't let up. He peeked out from under the pillow to read his clock, raising a brow when he read it was only four-thirty in the morning. Really? They had to start this early in the morning?

He exhaled a long breath as he swung his now gangly legs out of bed and wiped at his eyes with his hands, really hoping that whoever it was wouldn't be too much of a pain in the neck. That was not how he wanted to start the morning.

Pulling a shirt over his head, he made his way down the stairs wincing at just how hard the door was being hit. Whoever it was better have a hell of a reason was all he could think as he crossed the living room and let out a yawn, his eyes settling on a note that lay on the counter with his name done in the flourish of Mary-Margaret's curlicue handwriting covering the front. The pounding once again sounded and he redirected himself. The letter would have to wait for later.

He swung the door open, blinking at the light in the foyer before his eyes focused on the man standing in front of him.

"Uh…grandpa? What are you doing here? And this early in the morning?"

Instead of answering his questions, Rumpelstiltskin pushed past him into the living room where the festivities from the night before had taken place, examining the dim room that was only illuminated by the rising sun before turning toward Henry who was beginning to shut the door.

"No need to close that lad, I'm only here for a bit. I'm looking for your mother."  
"Emma? She'd be down patrolling Black Friday shopping I'm sure."  
"Really? Because I've not seen hide nor hair of her and I've looked."

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. It was way too early for this.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I just woke up, thank you for that by the way. Maybe you should go find my grandma. She's probably seen her."

Rumpelstiltskin stood there for another moment and Henry tried to tamper down the annoyance building up inside of him but he was on the edge of shoving the older man out of the door just so he could go catch up on the sleep he was desperately wanting.

"Well, if you see her can you please have her call me? It's a matter of great importance."  
"Sure, whatever you say," Henry shrugged, not even working hard to keep the yawn from breaking out across his face.

His grandpa finally moved back toward the door just as footsteps were sounding in the stairwell.

"So you'll have her call me?"  
"If I see her," Henry reassured him hoping above all hopes that whoever it was who was coming up the stairs was his grandma.  
"Good. Well, I'll see you around Henry. Be…good."

Henry's lips twisted into a smile at the advice that awkwardly came from the man who really was trying to better himself for the sake of family.

Rumpelstiltskin turned away just as Grace reached the top step and he watched as the adult and his friend awkwardly waved at each other before the man broke for the stairs like the house was on fire. Wherever he was going he was in a hurry.

"Oh good, you're awake," Grace said as she lit one of her bright smiles at him. "My dad is actually doing some shopping and I'm not very fond of the chaos so I wanted to see what you were up to."

They heard the door to the building slam shut just then and Henry observed the amused look that Grace shot down the stairs. Even at five in the morning she looked radiant. He felt his skin grow warm as he realized the direction of his thoughts and he prayed to God it wasn't showing on his face when she looked back at him.

"So is it alright if I come in?"  
"Oh, right! And um, hi by the way."

He moved aside as she slipped through the doorway, the smell of something wonderful assailing his senses in her wake. He shut the door and moved for the kitchen, the question of whether she wanted a hot chocolate or not on the tip of his tongue just as there was a loud crash followed by a horrific thump from his grandparent's room.

"What was that?" she finally asked the question he was wondering, her hands freezing at the scarf's knot around her neck.

Her question was punctuated by a stream of curses emitting from the room and Henry moved forward only to see David suddenly stagger toward the doorway, reaching his arms out for the frame before falling into it. He was amazingly quiet as he squinted his eyes at the room, lifting a hand in their direction before bringing it back down to his side.

"You okay there, Gramps?"  
"Just stop moving everywhere, Henry, and we'll be alright," he muttered and Grace lifted her brows at her host who only gave her a shrug as he let out a long sigh.  
"Should I make breakfast?" she suggested and Henry nodded, moving forward once again as David attempted another step that left him reaching for the little table that was set with picture frames and porcelain birds.

He now had an idea of how something had broken in his grandparent's room and a part of him dreaded walking in to see what damage David had exacted on his grandma's collectibles.

He caught the man just in time as David pulled his hand, slowly moving the burlap runner that effectively brought Mary-Margaret's favorite picture closer to the edge of the table.

"Hey, Gramps, why don't we get you to the couch?"  
"The couch? I can sit down Henry."  
"Yep, that's why we're going to the couch."  
"Oh," David said as Henry grunted underneath all of his weight, his gaze flickering over toward the kitchen where Grace was beginning to crack eggs into a bowl. "Who's your friend Henry?"  
"You know Grace, Jefferson's daughter."  
"Right, right. Hello Grace!"

Henry winced at the volume of his grandfather's enthusiasm and had to pause to keep from falling over as his Gramps extended his hand in a wave at the young girl. She gave him an amused smile and waved right back, quirking an eyebrow at Henry that hinted that he would soon be telling her everything in a bit.

"She's pretty," her grandfather observed as they rounded the counter, getting closer to the couch in sight. "Is she your girlfriend?"

If Henry wasn't blushing before, he was now and he could only be grateful that his chore at hand was hiding his face from Grace's view.

"No, she's not. Just…" he paused remembering Hook's words earlier that week. _Never use the word "just" when introducing a girl._"She's a really good friend."  
"Well, maybe if you ask nicely she'll be your girlfriend," David stage whispered at his grandson with a wink, causing Henry's ears to burn a bright red. He didn't even dare to look in his friend's direction as he grabbed the remote off of the end table and turned on the tv for his grandfather.  
"Where did the orange roses come from?" David suddenly asked and Henry looked around the room in confusion before his eyes fell on the orange roses that stood proudly in one of his grandmother's crystal vases in the middle of the dining room table.  
"I don't know. Killian I suppose," Henry muttered, turning his attention back to hitting play on the DVD, not caring if they were repeating _Beauty and the Beast_.

Anything that managed to capture his gramps' attention at this point was more than welcome; other than Grace. He'd prefer for her presence to go unnoticed if his gramps was going to be throwing those weird remarks around when she came to his mind.

"I'm going to kill that bloody pirate," David suddenly said in a tone that was dark enough to give Henry cause to turn around.  
"What? Why?"  
"Those roses…how dare he bring Emma _orange_roses!" was all he half yelled and half growled, not making any sense to Henry or to Grace who had paused in her breakfast making duties.  
"Would you prefer he brought her daisies?" Henry half-joked as the volume of a commercial burst from the tv, stunning David for a second before the scowl covered his face once again.  
"Yes! Daisies at least don't mean passion, desire and other things that wouldn't sound dirty if they weren't coming from him."

Henry raised a brow, highly doubting that Hook knew the meaning behind what each flower meant if he even knew that there was such a thing as flowers having specific meanings. Of course his gramps would know. He was Prince freakin Charming and Prince freakin Charming was struggling to stand up again.

"I'm going to beat his ass. I'm going to show him-"  
"Nothing," Henry said firmly as he shoved the man back down into the couch. "You're in no shape to fight so just sit there and watch your movie."

David huffed, crossing his arms across his chest in distaste but Henry didn't budge from his order.

"After I feel better can I get Hook?"  
"Maybe, but for now you sit."

When he felt it was safe enough, he left his Gramps sitting on the couch and moved toward the kitchen, running his hands down his face as he did so. When his grandma got back he was taking a nap. A very long nap.

"So," Grace smiled at him, flicking her eyes from his face to the living room and then back again. "I take it you had a very interesting Thanksgiving?"

Henry gave her a half smile before leaning against the counter beside her. "You have no idea."

* * *

Mary-Margaret scowled as someone once again elbowed her in the ribs, nearly making the Pure Heart known for her grace and benevolent spirit completely lose it. A part of her longed for the sword that was leaning in the corner of her bedroom if not to poke people out of her way than to simply show them that she wasn't one to be trifled with.

"You've got to put a little backbone into it, princess," Regina smirked from beside her, nearly toppling over a little kid in the process of reaching for one of the last perfumes in her favorite scent. "You know, get a little rough…like our dear Belle over there."

The pixie haired woman looked over toward where she had last seen the gentle spirited librarian nearly brawl with someone over an umbrella stand earlier that morning. It had been quite shocking to see the girl who was always preaching about showing your good side fall to Regina's level.

"You've corrupted her."  
"No. I've simply shown her how to get what she wants on Black Friday and you'll do good to follow if you plan on saving money on Christmas presents this year," Regina called from over her shoulder, the location of her voice surprising Mary-Margaret.

She glanced at the witch to find she was now on the other side of the store. Impossible. It was almost like she was using-

"Magic," Mary-Margaret finished dryly as she watched several boxes of lotion fall from the top shelf rather coincidentally into Regina's shopping basket.

She turned away with irritation, eyes lighting on one of the last Vanilla Spice lotion bottles on the shelf beside her. It was one of the few scents Emma actually liked so without a second thought she reached for it only to have someone else grab for it the same time she did.

Her eyes looked up to meet those of a woman she had yet to meet and there was a pause in the air as they seemed to measure each other up, neither willing to let the lotion go. Mary-Margaret knew it was just lotion and really, it wasn't that important but she was getting tired of being pushed around, of getting her feet stepped on, and her ribs getting elbowed every fifteen seconds so she lifted her chin a couple of notches and tightened her grip on the bottle.

"Let go," the other woman ordered and Snow only shook her head and clenched her jaw.  
"No, you let go."  
"I don't think so. You've been standing here long enough and you never made a grab for it. It's mine."  
"Obviously I did make a grab for it," Mary-Margaret smirked, indicating the flaw in the other woman's sentence with a glance at their hands. "You let go."  
"No, you."  
"No. You let go."  
"Oh, ladies please," Belle's voice broke in suddenly and before any of them could blink, the other woman was being pushed away from Mary-Margaret with a surprising amount of force.

Mary-Margaret watched with horror as the other woman widened her eyes as she fell back uncontrollably, only coming to a stop when she crashed into the backside of another unsuspecting customer. From there complete chaos broke out around them and Mary-Margaret could only stand by Belle and watch as the room fell apart. Lotion bottle dropped to the ground, display tables were knocked out of place and women screaming set the scene and Mary-Margaret noted with sarcastic pleasure that Regina wasted no time grabbing products from the victims' baskets that had gone askew.

She glanced at Belle who stood stock still beside her, her blue eyes wide with embarrassment as she took in what it was she had done and before Mary-Margaret could say anything, the girl was running forward to the first fallen woman and helping her stand to her feet.

"Mary-Margaret."

Mary-Margaret turned at the sound of her name, studying the other customers who either kept shopping or watched the craziness around them but not seeing who it was who had called her. She was about to turn her attention back toward Belle when she heard her name once again only this time when she looked back, she saw a hand with a familiar looking cane raise in the air near the door and she let out a weak moan.

What did he want?

She sauntered toward him in spite of her dislike for his presence, finally stopping in front of him and setting her hands on her hips as he studied her from head to toe.

"What can I help you with Rumpelstiltskin?"  
"Well, for one you can keep my Belle out of trouble," he muttered, his eyes turning back toward the chaos in the bath store, "But the main reason I'm here is I'm looking for Emma."  
"Oh, Emma? Well, she should be-"

Mary-Margaret furrowed her brow just then. Now that she thought of it she hadn't spotted Emma anywhere.

"Here?" Rumpel finished for her, giving her that quizzical look of his. "Tell me something I do not know like where she'd be if she wasn't here."

He watched the petite woman give a sigh and turn her glance toward the direction of the docks.

"Killian," she finally said. "She's with Killian."  
"Ah, the pirate. Of course." He gave her a grim smile before setting his cane under his arm and gave her a faint wave. "I'll be off then."  
"Wait, what are you wanting with Emma."  
"A favor?"  
"Well, do you think you can wait to call off that favor after the chaos."  
"No…I'm afraid it can't."

Mary-Margaret let out a frustrated sigh and was about to tell him what else was on her mind when she realized he wasn't standing there anymore.

Whatever was all she could think as she turned back toward the store to help Belle and retrieve Regina from whatever shenanigans she was playing at.

**Like it, love it, hate it or have some suggestions? Leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 3: Black Friday Madness

**Here's Chapter 3 of Black Friday where Rumpel enrolls Emma's help in securing himself a plan regarding the hidden demise of Lucifer and where Killian gets the shock of a lifetime when he goes to visit the loft. It's also a chapter of feels...in the literal sense. More than likely rated M this chapter is.**

**A big shout out to my consistent reviewers, The Last Ronin, Starlight000, Zerousy, DoubleDee068, Lisa1972, JJ, shoofly08, and so many others! You make writing worthwhile :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 of Black Friday Madness**

Killian let out a content sigh as his fingers gently twisted their way through Emma's blonde locks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as she slept soundly beside him. She was curled up around his body, her fingers clinging to his torso while one of her legs extended over his, tangling him up in a feeling of excitement and awe.

Hell, she was beautiful…so, so beautiful and he wanted her. Heck, he needed her.

Without another thought, he let his hand trail from her hair over her temple and down her cheekbone, his thumb swirling soft circles against her warm skin as he proceeded to wake her up in the best way he knew how. She shifted under his touch, her lips pursing together before parting and though she was still asleep he bent down to kiss her.

It was a gentle kiss, not meant for anything more than rousing his sleeping love and when he pulled back he saw that he had fulfilled his own little mission. Her green eyes blearily blinked against the now rising sun that shone through the window before focusing in on him, her gaze trailing from his blue eyes down his chest and he watched as she followed the treasure trail that disappeared just above the top of the pajama pants she had been adamant to buy him the week before.

She bit her lip just then, her eyes flicking back up to his and he found he was unable to control himself from leaning forward to claim her lips with his own once again only to find that when he closed his eyes to make good on his thoughts, his actions were stopped by the pressing of her finger against his lips.

"Love, really? I'm dying here," he moaned as she pulled back from his embrace and slipped out from under the covers.  
"No need to get dramatic…I'm just finding some mints."  
"Mints?"  
"Yeah, you know," she said as she gave a little look with her purse in one hand. "To treat the breath of death."  
"I've no idea what you mean but whatever you say. Just get that delightful arse of yours back in my bed as soon as you can, you minx."

She gave him a broad smile as she grabbed a round green container from her bag, tilting it into her hand before popping the little white savior into her mouth.

"Someone's impatient," she teased with a smile, feeling just as anxious as him but possibly a bit more nervous. "Want one?"  
"Hell, why not?"

He smiled as she came back to the bed, crawling across the covers until she was kneeling beside where he sat, a mint pinched between her fingers that was slowly raising toward his lips. He took her fingers in his mouth upon contact, surprising her and drawing a short gasp from her lips before he grabbed her hips with his hook and hand to pull her back into him.

Their lips met once again, slowly moving against each other at first for several long, blissful seconds before he felt the passion that had been cooped up inside of him for the last three hundred years begin to slowly ignite into a flame that only increased when she shifted her body closer to him, her heat becoming his heat. He parted her lips with his tongue, causing her to sigh which gave him clearance to deepen the kiss and do what he'd wanted to do all the night before: thoroughly kiss the woman senseless. Her hands slid up his chest and up his shoulders before her fingers tangled in his hair that lay against the nape of his neck, the small, fluttering movements of her fingers creating chaos and havoc inside of his body. Their lips passionately crashed against each other, leaving them breathless and wanting more.

He pressed her body even closer to him, the warmth of his hand winding through her hair and contrasting with the coolness of his hook pressed against the small of her back. She moaned against him when he pulled her hair back, exposing just a bit more of her throat for him to attack with painfully gentle kisses that shot warmth through the rest of her body.

"Is this really happening?" she exhaled and he found all he could do was nod as he grabbed her fully and in one swift movement expertly rolled both of their bodies so she was underneath him.  
"I believe it is, love," he smiled at the excitement in her eyes before burrowing his head into the crook of her neck, leaving hot kisses against her collar bone before gently blowing over her skin.

She shuddered, her hands still kneading against his shoulders before lightly flitting their way down his chest and across his stomach until they danced at the line of his pajama bottoms. She bit her lip and looked at him from under her eye lashes as if seeking his permission, something he found ridiculous since his hand had pushed her shirt up so he could burn her skin with his touch, his fingers flickering in tiny circles over her navel.

He pressed his lips to hers once again, the kiss gentle in spite of the chaos that was still ruining him inside, their movements slow and deliberate as they worked each other's clothing from their bodies.

"Swan! Are you here?"

Killian looked over his shoulder at the door to his quarters in annoyance while Emma's eyes grew wide at the sound of her name.

"Bloody hell, what now?"

He moved to let her free but her arms wrapped around his back and made him stay with surprising force which caused him to give her a somewhat shocked look; one that amused her.

"Emma, love, I know you wish to stay with me in bed but seriously what if that's your father?"  
"David? Really?" she asked with a raised brow, ignoring the sound of footsteps coming down the narrow stairs just outside the door. "He's got a hangover that probably feels as heavy as an elephant right now. I don't know who it is but they'll eventually go away. Even if they don't, did that really ever stop you before?"  
"Ah, good point," he smiled as he once again brought his hand under her shirt and began to pull it up to her satisfaction if her lips taking his own captive were of any indication.

There was a firm knock on the door just then punctuated by the sound of someone clearing their throat on the other side.

"Emma, I know you're in there," came the voice again, a voice that was masculine and oddly familiar.  
"I really can't do this with someone right there," Killian muttered under his breath, his frustration causing Emma to raise a brow.  
"Why not?"  
"Because," he forced out, sitting up so he was straddling her with his eyes gazing at a point on the wall before glancing back down at her. "It's supposed to be more special than this."

Emma stared up at him in a look that Killian hoped was one of awe and not boredom before a smile broke across her face.

"Dearie, I'm going to give you to the count of three-"  
"Oh my gosh, it's Gold," Emma breathed out, her eyes darting toward the door where the voice was coming from before a fleeting thought made her freeze. "His cat."  
"One."  
"Ah, well that explains his rudeness," Killian mumbled, still not moving from his position.  
"Never mind the number two, here's three!"

The door slammed open just then and Emma sat up as much as she could from underneath Killian, the end result only bringing them to a more intimate position which wasn't at all what she'd been aiming for and instead of helping her, Killian just gave her an impish smile and squeezed her hips with his hand. She tried her hardest not to react to the shot of electricity that jolted through her body as her eyes wandered to the older man who now filled the doorway of the captain's quarters, a none too thrilled nor entertained look on his face.

Rumpelstiltskin took in the wide eyed look on her face while she failed to move away from the pirate who was currently straddling her waist with hook and hand holding her there, obviously too stunned to spring her body into action. Killian shot him a smug smile and all Rumpelstiltskin could do was roll his eyes at his old nemesis' lack of shame as he leaned against the doorframe and met Emma's stare again.

"Miss Swan, I hate to look down on you in any sort of way," he started, his eyes averting from the scene in front of him as Emma found herself enough to pull her shirt back down her torso.

"Then don't," Killian growled which earned him an amused look from Rumpelstiltskin before he turned back to Emma.  
"But being the sheriff of this town I would think you would have put some effort to patrol on Black Friday instead of staying here doing…well, your pirate boyfriend."  
"Oh my gosh," Emma gasped as she looked at the bed stand next to Hook's bed blindly as if looking for a clock that wasn't there. "Black Friday. What time is it?"  
"Six o'clock."  
"Okay, well, I can still make it out there," she muttered as Killian eased his weight off of her and rolled to the side while she scrambled out of bed.  
"I'm afraid not. I need your assistance with something."

Emma shot him an irritated look, trying her hardest not to get distracted by Killian who was now pulling a long sleeved shirt over his head. Of all the days.

"Well, can it wait?" she bit out while she found her boots under the chair where she was assuming now Killian had gathered her things. "I kind of have a job to do."  
"No, it cannot and as I recall you still owe me a favor."

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as a sign of bitter regret. This man and his blasted deals.

"What of it?"  
"I'm cashing it in."  
"Today of all days?" Emma bit out as she pulled on her boot. "It really can't wait until after everyone's done killing each other?"  
"I'm afraid not. You see someone ran over Belle's cat last night and I need to resolve the issue before she's done shopping."

Emma froze and she could hear, more than feel, Killian straighten up behind her from where he stood.

"Oh? Wow, really? I'm uh, I'm sorry to hear that," Emma managed to stammer, hoping beyond hope that nothing in her demeanor would give her guilt away.  
"Me too," Killian provided from behind her. "Heartless really," the tone of his words hitting their mark and she could only imagine the smirk he was trying his hardest to hide.  
"What's even worst of it is they tried to frame me for it. Dragged my cat's body from wherever it was killed and lay it out behind my wheel as if I wouldn't know whether I had hit my own cat. Belle would have been screaming if she so much as saw Lucifer in the drive when we were pulling in. She loved that cat."

It was silent for a moment as guilt ate at Emma while she gathered her things, Killian concentrating on a painting hanging on his wall in an attempt to hide the smirk he was battling.

"So what do you want me to do? I can't bring your cat back to life."  
"No, but you can help me find a new one; one that looks enough like Lucifer so Belle wouldn't know the difference."  
"You want to trick your girlfriend?" Killian asked, his head tilting to the side as he studied the man who scowled back at him. "Won't she catch onto that?"  
"No, not trick and I wish to only hide the ugly truth from her if only for a little bit," the Dark One scowled. "It's much better than what those cowards did."  
"Fine. I'll help you," Emma said before turning toward Killian who gave her a look she knew too well. It was one of those you're-getting-in-deep-shit-and-have-no-idea-what-you're-doing kind of looks, the kind she could only shrug at. "Think you can find something to do?"  
"Sure, love," he grinned at her as she backed away from him toward the door. "I'll probably just go up to the loft and check on your dad considering his elephant of a headache from last night's shenanigans."

She gave him a dry smile as he winked at her, obviously finding some sort of sick mirth at her current predicament. Turning toward Gold she met the older man's gaze who only looked between the two of them as if there was something there that completely nauseated him.

"Well? Shall we go?"  
"After you, my dear," he said with a sweeping hand gesture, waving her through the doorway before shooting Hook a look.

The pirate only grinned at him as if he knew something he didn't know, an act that confused the older man but then again Hook wasn't the most simple of creatures. He found all he could do was return a weak smile of his own before he turned to follow Emma out onto the deck, leaving the captain alone in his quarters.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is Mary-Margaret invited everyone, Neal was sort of jealous of Hook when it came to your mom on top of being a grudge holder, your gramps over here got drunk, Regina was her usual self and Belle drank two brandies? And then on top of all of that they sang to you?"  
"Yep. My Thanksgiving in a nutshell."  
"Wow," Grace sighed as she speared a bite of her pancakes onto her fork. "And I thought my dad burning the turkey was interesting."

Henry gave her a wide smile before sliding his glance up the table where David sat, shoving bites of pancakes into his mouth with a great deal of fervor and not so much pause in between bites that Henry worried for a second that he might choke.

"You okay over there, Gramps?"  
"Did I ever tell you just how much I love pancakes?" David managed to say between the food in his mouth, glancing from Henry to Grace who smiled at her prince with all the pleasure she could muster. "I freakin love them! Marry this girl, Henry."  
"I'm only twelve," Henry said, not blushing as much as he had in the beginning of David's matchmaking comments. They'd been so frequent since he'd dropped his grandfather off on the couch that he wasn't quite as embarrassed as he'd been when they'd first started.  
"Oh, right. I guess that's a bit of a hitch in the plan but hey, whatever. One day."

Henry looked across the table at Grace who only raised her brows and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep back her giggle. A slow smile spread across his face as he watched her grab for her hot chocolate and raise her mug toward the man sitting at the end of the table who enthusiastically followed suit.

"Henry get your cup," David hissed at the boy when Henry did nothing but look between the two of them. Henry looked at him for a long second before registering and reached for his mug as well, lifting it towards theirs with a question bending his brow.  
"What are we doing?"  
"Toasting."  
"To what?"  
"True love," David said in a tone seemed to imply exactly how highly he thought of Henry's lack of brilliance at the moment.  
"Happiness," Grace added, earning her a look of approval from the prince.

They both looked expectantly at Henry who thought for a moment before a word came to mind. He smiled, lifting his mug closer to theirs, his toast on the tip of tongue when the door swung open and gave the breakfast club reason to pause and look at their new visitor.

"Don't mind me," Killian said as he observed the three with an amused look. "Finish whatever it is you're doing."  
"Oh hey, Killian," Henry greeted, followed by a small wave from Grace, his words punctuated by a sharp scraping noise from David's end of the table.

Henry looked over to see that David had pushed his chair back and at the moment was gripping the table as if his life depended on it, the spinnies obviously pulling at him rather hard.

"Whoa, mate," Killian smiled as he took several steps toward David, obviously in an attempt to assist him. "Take it easy today. You had quite a bit last night so why don't we sit you back down?"  
"You," David growled, his tone lost on the pirate as he studied Killian walking toward him, something hard gleaming in his eye.

Henry watched his gramps clench his fist and in the matter of seconds it took for him to look from that fist to Killian's face and back to David, his gramps' hand was swinging through the air and coming into contact with the side of his mother's boyfriend's face with a resounding slap.

It was quiet as Grace sat there stunned along with Henry while David stood angrily fuming with whatever had caused him to do such a thing while Killian stared at his girlfriend's father with a funny look on his face. It took a second for Henry to register that it was amusement and shock all kind of mixed together that made up the expression on the pirate's face.

"Well, bloody hell," Killian finally broke the silence, moving his hand from his cheek which honestly didn't hurt at all. He concluded that when hungover, the valiant prince had as much force in his swing as a two year old girl. "Where did that come from, mate?"  
"Don't call me mate," David huffed, swaying just a bit before his finger managed to point at the roses on the table. "Wanna tell me what those are about?"

Killian raised his eyebrow the closest to his hairline as he'd ever gotten them, fixing the man with a strange look. He decided that right then and there this morning was quite possibly the oddest he'd ever lived and he wasn't sure he was fond of it. Not in the least bit.

**Don't worry...the bromance isn't dead. It will be back full swing in this upcoming chapter with the three shoppers exposed (will Snow have another bruise to take home), Gold and Emma looking for a new cat and Henry assuring David that he and Hook are indeed friends through a series of of pictures he'd managed to take the night before. Ah, yes.**

**If you have any ideas or positive things to say, leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 4: Black Friday Madness

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry about completely falling off the grid. There was a lot going on this last month. Birthdays, Christmas, breaking off my engagement, moving...blah, life. But I'm back and so we're going to continue our love for the holiday through the Charmings, Rumbelle, Captain Swan, Neal, Regina, Henry and a bit of Grace here and there. **

**Hope this chapter is long enough to make up for lost time :) Happy to get started with the next one after I get caught up on my other story.**

**Thank you for your patience and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 of Black Friday Madness**

"So uh, what happened?"

Mary-Margaret shot the curious Ruby a glance as Belle accepted the offered bag of ice the waitress offered her.

"I mean, I know it's crazy out there but of all people to get hurt I wouldn't expect you to. I mean if Gold finds out-" the woman went on obviously not paying any mind to her friend's don't-you-dare-keep-asking-questions kind of look.  
"Ruby," Mary-Margaret warned in a tone that border lined being motherly, her voice effectively putting an end to the she-wolf's digging.  
"Thanks Mary-Margaret but it's quite all right." Belle pressed the ice against her right eye while watching Ruby dampen a cloth in a clean bucket of water. "I honestly had it coming. I was quite a bear."  
"You? A bear?" Ruby raised a brow as she offered the rag to the brunette. "Please. I can believe that being said about Regina, maybe even Mary-Margaret here, but you? When hell freezes over."

Belle smiled at the waitress, amused at her blunt manner and the mock hurt that Mary-Margaret displayed which proffered nothing more than a poke in the shoulder from the non-repentant Ruby.

"I don't know about that. I did push that woman down pretty good."  
"The way she was built though…she fell like a tree," Mary-Margaret offered, a wicked smile crossing her features, the kind that was contagious and drew a smile from Belle.  
"She did have a lot of momentum and the force of gravity working for her didn't she?" Belle finally gave in, her remark causing Mary-Margaret and Ruby to laugh in surprise.  
"Hey sister! The whole point of eating at a diner is so I don't have to feed myself!"

All three women glanced over at Leroy in the next booth who only raised his brows at Ruby as if he could will her to the kitchen by using intense facial expressions. Ruby straightened her frame and slacked a hip, giving him a saucy smile as she tilted her head in his direction.

"Now, Leroy, hold your trousers. It's seriously been less than five minutes."  
"The longest five minutes of my life," the dwarf grumbled under his breath, his expression growing somewhat pouty which contrasted greatly with his gruff exterior. It took all Mary-Margaret and Ruby had to not laugh at the comical image he displayed for them and instead they bit their bottom lips to keep the laughter at bay.  
"Some things never change," Mary-Margaret sighed as Ruby left her and Belle's table to tend to the other patrons in the establishment. "He was just as hungry back when we were living in the Enchanted Forest…except there were six more of them. Eating. All at once."  
"Sounds quite lovely," Belle let out on a smile.  
"Definitely more fun than a ladies tea party, I'll give it that but all of them were bottomless pits. I would bring two deer back home from hunting and all of it would be gone in two days."  
Belle raised her brows and gave a low whistle. "That's quite impressive."  
"Which is more than I could say about your shopping bags," Regina's voice suddenly interrupted them. "Is that really all you managed to walk away with?"

Both women turned their gazes to see Regina standing just inside the doorway of the diner, her eyes lighting on the one tiny gift bag that held Mary-Margaret's one bottle of prized lotion as she closed the door behind her. Or at least tried to close the door.

"Looks like you made out like a bandit," Ruby remarked in passing which earned her a caustic smile from Storybrooke's ex-mayor.  
"You would do good to learn, Red but for now is there a place where I can put my bags?"  
"If by bags you mean half of Storybrook's shopping district, you can park them in your car. It's too crowded in here," Granny ordered rather regally from her counter, not even glancing up from her papers to give Regina the courtesy of a glance.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, _your majesty_. Move it."

The dining room grew somewhat silent as a dark glare crossed over Regina's features, her eyes slanting at the gray haired woman. Mary-Margaret knew both women rather well and knew that as intimidating as Regina made herself to be, Granny was just as stubborn. The woman wouldn't move off her word after she'd just made it.

Only a couple of seconds had passed when Belle finally stood up from her seat, a kind smile stretching out her fat lip so it looked somewhat normal.

"I'll help you out, Regina, let's go," was all she said, her can-do attitude lightening the mood in the small room just a bit to everyone's relief.

Mary-Margaret sighed as she stood up from her seat as well, swiping her offended lotion from off the table. With a half hearted smile, she walked toward her stepmother and reached for one of the bags on the floor and gave it an upward tug, frowning when it barely lifted off the ground.

"What the heck is in this? Rocks?"  
"No, just all of the things you couldn't grab quickly enough," Regina huffed as the three of them divided the bags and stepped back out into the brisk weather.  
"How did you get so much stuff?" Belle managed to ask several minutes later as they waddled up the street in the direction Regina led them, her voice sounding somewhat breathless from the weight of what she carried.  
"With experience and a little help."  
"It's cheating, Regina."

The queen only shot Mary-Margaret a withering look as she settled some bags onto the sidewalk beside her car which they had finally reached, her dark eyes lighting on the pixie haired woman as if to say something in defense of her magic before noticing the activity taking place behind Mary-Margaret. Mary-Margaret stared back at the woman, geared for whatever verbal ammo Regina was intending to throw her way before she noticed the amused look cross over the other woman's face.

"Well, that's not suspicious or anything now is it?"

Wordlessly, Belle and Mary-Margaret turned their gaze toward the part of the block Regina was currently smiling at to see two familiar people crossing the street to the other side, obviously lost in their deep conversation enough to not notice the three ladies.

"Rumpel?"  
"And Emma," Mary-Margaret frowned.

So Gold had found her after all. She kind of felt sorry for whatever embarrassment Emma had suffered if Gold had stumbled upon her and Hook if they were...she shook her head and let that thought discontinue. As sorry as she felt, she was also relieved that her daughter, the sheriff, was back on patrol. If that was what she was doing.

"What are they up to?" Belle's voice asked, her tone on the edge of suspicion and sounding very much like Mary-Margaret felt.  
"I don't know."  
"There's only one way to find out," Regina smiled as she popped the back hood to her car open and picked her bags back up off of the sidewalk. "Pile them in ladies and get in the car. We're going to see what it is exactly that those two are up to."

* * *

"So you and Hook…"  
"Shut up, Gold."  
"A little touchy I see."

It took all Emma had not to lash out in agitation. Of course, she was touchy. Not only was she missing her shift on Black Friday of all days to help Gold without her backup deputy available because her deputy was more than likely nursing a hangover, but she was also missing out on what would have been several pivotal moments in her and Killian's relationship. To help this man. This irritating man who had a knack for having the worst timing ever. She was never making a deal with him again.

"Anyway," he started and she wasn't sure if she should be dreading the subject change or be thankful for it, "Lucifer had a sister who looked exactly like her. Hopefully she'll still be available."  
"And if she isn't?"  
"Well, then. We'll just have to find the family who adopted her and procure a way to make the cat mine."

He shot her one of his reptilian smiles as he reached the end of the sidewalk and she tilted her head at him.

"I don't think so, Gold. If I'm helping you with this, we're doing it my way."  
"Ah, I think not, dearie," he said in that sing-song way of his. "That's the thing about favors. It is y_ou_ who owes _me_."

Emma only shook her head as she walked beside him step for step in the crosswalk, glancing over to her left to hide just how hard she was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. Instantly she felt her eyes widen when she realized exactly who it was that was standing down the block from her and in a panicked way that was almost childish, she grabbed at Gold's coat sleeve and jerked him through the rest of the intersection up onto the sidewalk and around the corner, out of view from the women.

"What the hell, Swan. What was that about?"

Gold glared at Emma as he pulled his arm from her vice-like grasp and straightened his coat and jacket while she herself took a step back and looked over her shoulder as if the three women would appear at any second.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to get caught by Belle and explain to her what it is we're doing? Because if that's the case then be my guest."  
"Belle? She was-"  
"Down the block with Mary-Margaret and Regina. You can say thank you any time when you feel like it."

He stared her down for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Thank you, now let's get going before they catch up with us. The shelter is just across the street."  
"The last place they'll be looking for you I'm sure," Emma mumbled, highly doubting that Belle would think of looking for her honey bunches where the cute and cuddlies were.

She followed him across the street, never minding the rule about jaywalking. She thought any law against jaywalking was ludicrous anyway especially in a town as small as Storybrooke.

They reached the shelter and Gold held the door open for her, gesturing with his hand for her to advance him into the building. The front of the shelter was clean and tidy, several pictures of adopted animals and their families catching Emma's eye as Gold came in behind her. A man whom Emma didn't recognize smiled rather brightly at her from the counter and she knew the moment he recognized Gold with her because his lips froze in place and the spark in his eye dimmed somewhat.

"What brings you by? Is Lucy alright?"

Emma moved out of the way, allowing Gold to make the requests but not before she gave a small apologetic smile to the poor guy.

"I'm afraid not. Some hooligans did _Lucife_r in last night and tried to frame me for it. Belle is not aware of the situation however so I was hoping that her sister would still be available."  
"Um, let me check."

The sound of his voice made Emma's heart drop. The cat was already taken if the tone of his voice was a clue but she patiently watched as he turned and took a folder from the shelf behind him and set it on the counter between them. Gold looked like he was about to become unhinged as the guy slowly flipped through page after page before stopping and letting out a sigh.

"I'm afraid that Lucy, eh, Lucifer's sister was adopted out just three days ago."  
"Well, that puts a tiny dent in my plans now does it?"  
"Do you have any other orange tabbies available?" Emma dared to ask, hoping above all hope that the answer would be "yes".  
"Not that I know of but we do have…just wait a second. I'll be right back."  
"Actually, would it be alright if we came with you?"

The man looked as if he wanted to bolt and Emma wasn't going to put herself at the risk of having to wait out his return with Gold if he decided to flee the scene. She must have thought correctly because he gave her a stiff smile and sagged his shoulders in defeat before nodding.

Her and Gold followed him down a hallway before he opened a door and let them take in the sight before them before pressing forward into the room.

For it being an animal shelter, it was surprisingly warm and welcoming, the cement floor painted in a black and white zentangle design while the walls were painted with bright, vivid colors. Each cat had a cage to itself and she was about to ask where the dogs were when Gold's victim explained that they were in the Cat Room.

"You mean there's a Dog Room?"  
"We have to separate them out. It makes it easier for parents who want their kids to get a dog or vice versa to get what they want without the child getting hung up on something different than what the family could handle as well as various other reasons that make it easier for the staff."  
"There aren't a lot of cats."  
"Tis the season where everyone wants to get their child a pet I suppose."  
"See any orange tabbies?" Emma asked Gold who was already peering into each cage, not at all surprised to see most of the cats would either stare blankly back at him or back up into the corner farthest away from him. She would do the same thing if she was told that she would have to live with him against her own free will until she died.

He stopped at the end of the row and glanced over at Emma, the look on his face looking somewhat defeated.

"Not in this row."  
"The closest thing we have to an orange tabby is this little guy right here," the worker's voice came from around the corner and both Emma and Gold followed the sound until they saw him.  
"Little guy? You're kidding right? That cat looks like it ate a cat," Emma finally managed, her eyes widening at the size of the cat the man held in his arms. It was huge.  
"That will not work. Not at all," Gold glared at the man in disappointment, causing the guy to let out a long sigh and a short nod.  
"You don't happen to have a spell to slim him down do ya?"

Gold gave Emma a withering glance but her eyes were still on the cat who was staring up at Gold as if considering him in a way that was almost human. Before she could think on it any further the cat jumped from the worker's arms in a surprisingly agile manner and headed straight for Gold, its tail standing straight up and it's walk jaunty as if greeting a friend.

"What the-"

Emma steadied Gold as the cat weaved its way through his legs, rubbing the side of its face on his pants and purring loud enough for all of them to hear. She watched in amazement for several seconds before glancing up at the employee who had his brows raised in surprise.

"She's never responded to anyone like that before. You're the first she's actually liked."  
"Oh, really? Well, that's a shame because I can't take her."  
"What? Gold, c'mon! She likes you. That has to count for something."

The older man looked at Emma and gave her an unnerving smile before poking her in the shoulder.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Swan. Trying to get out of helping me so you can go back to what it is you're wanting to do with your pirate boyfriend."  
"I actually wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about the cat," she muttered as she crouched down and reached her hand out for "Little Guy" to sniff her out. Unfortunately the cat didn't give her the time of day.

"You have to take her. She's in love with you. There has to be a spell of some sort to cover up the whiter patches," she straightened herself from her position and considered the white and orange tabby calico.  
"Spell? You're going to cast a spell on the cat?"

Emma smiled at the man who had distributed her possible saving grace and only shrugged her shoulders.

"We can't keep dyeing her now can we?"  
"How am I going to explain to Belle its sudden accumulated weight?"  
"I don't know. Something about how all the neighbors have been feeding it?"

Gold considered it for a moment and she had to keep down the exciting feeling that she had won when a sudden frown crossed his features.

"I just can't," he sighed and motioned for the man to pick up the cat. "I need Lucifer's sister."  
"I can't help you with that. She's already been adopted out," the man all but squeaked as he lowered his body to proceed to collect the cat.  
"You know that's what you keep saying but I'm pretty sure you can help."  
"Gold," Emma warned, trying not to smile fondly at the cat who kept batting at the man's hands with its paws to keep him away.  
"Emma, don't," he hissed before looking down at the man who was trying his best to pick the cat up. "You're going to tell me where the cat is."  
"I can't do that. It's confidential information."  
"Confidential?" Emma laughed as she remembered the wall in the lounge area covered in framed photographs of adopted out pets with the new families. Crap.

As if thinking along the same lines that had formed in Emma's mind, the man looked alarmed for a split second before he was able to mask his features but it was a split second too much.

"What do you know?"  
"Me? I know.." the man seemed to be looking for something to say before his eyes lighted on the cat still weaving its ways through his legs and then up to Emma's face. "That this woman wants to adopt this cat."  
"I do? Wait, what?"  
"You have that look in your eye. I've seen it in many people's faces before really. You look like you want a little something to keep around the house and besides, Henry is it? He would probably like something to take care of."  
"Um, if that happened I was hoping for more of a puppy," Emma started before her wheels started turning.

She could adopt that cat actually and maybe after a little while, Gold would fall in love with it and she wouldn't have to spend a whole day playing the angel on his shoulder and trying to keep him from making some grave mistake; like stealing someone's cat. Besides, the cat was in love. As irritated as she was she couldn't just leave it behind.

"But heck, this cat is the size of one so yep let's take it home."  
"Miss Swan?"  
"Don't Miss Swan me, Gold. Just put the cat in the kennel while uh, what is your name?"  
"Jack."  
"While Jack and I go take care of papers. And stay out of trouble."

Jack gave her a relieved smile while Gold surprisingly did as she asked. The cat didn't take its eyes off of him and she gave a half smile, hoping that somewhere along the way, Gold would love the cat right back.

* * *

"Let me get you straight, mate. You're upset with me because I brought Emma roses?"  
"_Orange_ roses, Hook. Not just roses. _Orange _roses."  
"Because that clears it up even better. Bloody hell, mate, are you mad?"  
"Yes, I'm mad! Mad that you would think I wouldn't catch on and for the second time stop calling me 'mate'," David spewed, trying his hardest to maintain his grip on the back of his chair to keep from toppling over.  
"Hey Gramps, why don't we sit you down? You're looking kinda…green."

David's eyes flashed back open and he opened his mouth to tell Henry that he was fine when his knees buckled from underneath him and his grip on the back of the chair lessened considerably until he was nothing more than a puddle on the floor.

"Well, that was the slowest fall I've seen in a long time…_mate_."  
"Stop calling me that! I am not your mate," David glared at the pirate who he noted was not at all clad in black leather. Instead he was wearing stonewashed blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. It looked weird.  
"Well, you were my mate last night," was all Killian said as he bent down and grabbed a hold of one of David's arms while Henry excused himself from his seat to grab the other.

Grace watched with an amused expression as they hauled David up and seemed to figure that the chair wasn't as good as the couch and took him that direction.

"I don't feel good."

Killian laughed at that as they lowered his limp body onto the cushions and glanced over at Grace.

"Do you mind getting the prince a bowl? I'm sure after eating breakfast the contents aren't going to stay in his body for very long."

David toppled his upper body so his head was resting on the arm of the couch and reached for a throw pillow, somehow managing to find one and squeezed it to his chest.

"I'm still mad at you," he finally hissed as Grace set a bowl lined with paper towels on the floor within his reach, earning a thankful smile from both Killian and Henry.  
"If you're anything like your daughter, I'm sure you are," was all Killian said . "So what's this about orange roses? What do they mean?"  
"You really don't know?"  
"I'm a bloody pirate. I know the formations of stars and the best way to take a ship down but I don't know anything about bloody flowers. That's your job…_Charming_."

David opened one eye, staring up at Killian as if to discern whether the man was speaking the truth or not before he let out a long sigh.

"Fine. Henry and Grace, why don't you go clean up the dishes?"  
"But we're old enough," Grace insisted, crossing her arms over her chest with a raised brow. "Besides, I already know what they mean."  
"Does everyone but myself know what it is orange roses mean?"

Killian glanced at Henry who slowly nodded his head and the pirate just shook his head as he ran his long fingers through his already flyaway hair.

"Well, then let's fill me in, will you?"  
"Passion," Grace started when both David and Henry offered nothing more than the sound of crickets.  
"Enthusiasm," Henry finally offered.  
"Those are both right but the fiery hues of the orange rose indicate the all consuming fire of passion and desire," David finally breathed out, closing his eyes as if talking was too much for his head. "They also indicate unlimited energy."

Killian's mouth formed in a perfect 'o' as the last bit of "unlimited energy" alongwith "consuming fire of passion and desire" combined in his mind and he could see why, from a father's standpoint, David may be up and in arms over orange roses.

"Well, hmmm...huh. Thanks for explaining. Honestly I just got them because they were on sale for five dollars."

David opened his eyes to look up at him and Killian stared back unsure of what to say or do when David's mouth stretched into a smile.

"Seriously? Five dollars?"  
"Plus tax."

David chuckled for a few seconds before moaning and closing his eyes.

"So you and I are "mates"?"  
"Uh, yes. Last night we had formed quite a bond."  
"Huh," David grunted. "I wonder how that looked."  
"I can show you!" Henry smiled and Killian raised a brow at him.

He took Grace's hand and started walking toward the stairs. "We're gonna get my camera. I took pictures!"

David moaned again and shook his head while Killian watched Emma's son bound up the stairs with Grace in tow.

"You need to let it all out?"  
"No," David groaned. "I just never thought I'd be that drunken grandfather that my grandson would take pictures of to show his friends."

Killian smiled and sat himself down in the chair across from David, leaning his head back against his interlaced fingers. These pictures he just had to see.

**There it is!**

**Sorry it took so long but I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you feel like it. A little bit of encouragement could possibly help me get over this bad bout of writer's block. Thank you!**


End file.
